<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hotel by JennVilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770565">Hotel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla'>JennVilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, Harco, Harry to the Rescue, Hotels, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mpreg, Top Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry está bastante molesto porque su novia no deja de recordarle lo desagradable que es que sea bisexual, a pesar de que nunca la ha engañado. Por suerte, Hermione tiene una gran idea para las vacaciones.</p>
<p>Un viaje a un hotel de Francia dirigido nada menos que por Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/susane/gifts">susane</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854816">Hotel</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/susane/pseuds/susane">susane</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— ¡Estoy harto de esto! —gritó Harry cuando se Apareció en su apartamento de Londres. Se paró frente al mostrador de su cocina y se pasó las manos por el pelo.</p><p>—Harry... siento que terminara así. —dijo Hermione, quien Apareció justo detrás de él, acariciándole el brazo.</p><p>—Ginny no sólo me engañó, sino que ahora Ron está molesto porque cree que es mi culpa que hayamos roto.</p><p>—Lo sé, lo sé, Ron puede ser a veces un verdadero imbécil. Pero ya sabes que le dijeron dos versiones diferentes de tu ruptura. —Hermione tomó su mano y lo llevó a un sofá. Se sentó frente a él e hizo aparecer ante ellos dos copas de vino. Harry tomó una y se la bebió de un tirón.</p><p>— ¡Toda nuestra relación transcurrió de malentendido en malentendido! Siempre estaba reprochándome el que yo fuera... <em>bi</em>. Sé que es asqueroso, pero es lo que soy. Por el amor de Dios, la perdoné por su aventura con Rose y tiene el descaro de enojarse porque me gusten tanto los hombres como las mujeres.</p><p>Hermione escuchaba su diatriba. Asentía con la cabeza y ocasionalmente robaba un par de sorbos de su vino.</p><p>—...ah, ¿sabes qué? —continuó Harry— Tal vez renuncie a mi trabajo, los deje a todos y me vaya a sobrevivir en una isla...</p><p>De repente, Hermione levantó la vista y se le ocurrió una idea asombrosa pero también estúpida.</p><p>—Sí... deberías.</p><p>— ¿Disculpa?</p><p>— ¡Harry! Es una gran idea en realidad.</p><p>— ¿Estás drogada? —preguntó el hombre después de un rato.</p><p>—Harry. Te dejaron mucho dinero, tu carrera es más un hobby que un trabajo y... honestamente, creo que descansar y pensar te ayudaría.</p><p>Harry la miró con incredulidad.</p><p>—Está bien, está bien, ¿me estás diciendo que deje todo esto y me vaya al campo a relajarme?</p><p>—Seguirá siendo tu decisión —Hermione terminó su copa y se levantó—. No soy una gran admiradora de Francia, porque solíamos ir allí con demasiada frecuencia cuando era niña, pero... los franceses son tranquilos y amigables. Deberías ir a algún lugar al sur.</p><p>Harry no paraba de girar la copa entre sus dedos. Después de pensarlo unos segundos, dijo:</p><p>—Supongo que tienes razón —tomó el brazo de Hermione y lo apretó suavemente con agradecimiento—. Un poco de tiempo para mí mismo me vendrá bien.</p><p>—Entonces... ¿debería ayudarte a empacar tus cosas?</p><hr/><p>Harry se paró frente a un largo sendero de viñedos. Más arriba en la colina había un pequeño hotel con un restaurante. El tren que tomó Harry se detuvo a dos o tres kilómetros del edificio; el lugar estaba totalmente aislado del mundo exterior y tal vez por eso tenía sillas vacías dentro y el silencio se extendía por todo el lugar. Sin embargo, lugares como estos eran raros, por lo que él esperaría sólo unos pocos clientes. Aun así, no había ninguno.</p><p>Cuando Harry se acercó, se dio cuenta de que el edificio era viejo, pero con buen aspecto. El porche estaba perfectamente limpio y las ventanas estaban decoradas con flores grandes y bonitas. La naturaleza alrededor era hermosa; los árboles, el silencio, el jardín... Harry podía sentir la energía positiva que le rodeaba.</p><p>Suspiró, no podría quedarse más de dos semanas. Con ese pensamiento, se acercó al pomo de la puerta y se sorprendió de que se hubiera abierto por sí sola.</p><p><em>Así que el hotel también es para magos, </em>pensó Harry<em>. Quizás Hermione tenía razón... necesito un poco de aire fresco.</em></p><p>Quiso tirar del cordel de la campana cuando oyó una voz familiar detrás suyo.</p><p>— ¿Potter?</p><p>— ¿M-Malfoy?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Hola a todos!</p><p>Espero les guste esta nueva historia :3 Como aclaración, es un fic M-preg (embarazo masculino), así que espero que realmente disfruten este tema, y el fanfic también.</p><p>¡Gracias por leer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco Malfoy, el chico que en el campo de batalla decidió quedarse en el bando de la luz, el chico que se colaba en la mente de Harry cada vez que repensaba la guerra. Harry no había pensado mucho en el por qué el rubio había dado la espalda a su familia y se había enfrentado a Voldemort cuando vio que todo parecía perdido. En realidad, nunca se había puesto pensar en las elecciones del chico.</p><p>No, Harry no podría llamarlo <em>chico</em> ahora. Cierto, el hombre era ahora más bajo que él -ya que Harry había crecido mucho- y todavía estaba muy delgado y pálido, pero se podía ver en su cara que había crecido. Su pelo era un poco más largo, algo a la altura de los hombros, y estaba vestido con un traje negro. No uno caro como lo que solía llevar.</p><p>Luego Harry vio un delantal atado a su cintura.</p><p>— ¿Trabajas aquí?</p><p>Draco no respondió inmediatamente; él también tuvo que echar un vistazo al hombre. Había estirado más y los músculos le habían crecido considerablemente. Su pelo seguía tan despeinado como siempre, pero ahora era de alguna manera un... bonito estilo despeinado.</p><p>Después de un tiempo, dijo:</p><p>—En realidad soy el dueño del lugar, pero sí... trabajo aquí. —Draco se paseó por el mostrador mientras hablaba.</p><p>—No sabía que habías construido un hotel. —Harry se sorprendió por la forma en que Draco había hablado. Si alguien los observara, nunca pensaría que ellos habían sido enemigos jurados.</p><p>—Es mi herencia... decidí probar algo nuevo.</p><p>Harry miró alrededor del establecimiento mientras Draco empezaba a escribir algo en un papel. El lugar era demasiado pequeño para alguien como Malfoy; las paredes se veían un poco viejas, pero sólo necesitaban una nueva capa de color. En general, el lugar se veía... acogedor.</p><p>—Así que tú diriges este hotel… ¿solo?</p><p>—Bueno, durante estos días me las arreglo para hacerlo solo, pero empleo a algunas personas. Un aseador y otros tres que ayudan donde pueden.</p><p>—El hotel es sólo para-</p><p>—Es para muggles y magos, si eso es lo que quieres decir. —Draco seguía buscando y escribiendo algo en el papel.</p><p>—Eh... —Harry empezó a sentirse un poco nervioso. Esta era la conversación más larga que había tenido con Draco sin atacarse mutuamente— Entonces... ¿puedo tener una habitación individual por dos semanas?</p><p>Draco levantó finalmente la vista con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.</p><p>—Oh, Potter, ¿qué crees que estoy escribiendo? —el tono no era sarcástico. ¿Acababa de ver a un amistoso Draco que intentaba hacer una broma? — ¿Quieres pensión completa o media?</p><p>—Completa... por favor.</p><p>—Bien, entonces el desayuno es de ocho a nueve y media, el almuerzo es de una a dos y media y la cena se servirá para ti cuando quieras, de cuatro a nueve.</p><p>—Gracias... eh, Draco. ¿Hay otros huéspedes?</p><p>El hombre hizo una mueca y se dio la vuelta para darle las llaves.</p><p>—El negocio aquí no es realmente... lucrativo —la voz del rubio sonó casi melancólica y Harry miró hacia otro lado y empezó a jugar con el dobladillo de su chaqueta—. Pero —Draco le tendió las llaves— no significa que no podamos cuidar de un huésped. Por favor, Potter, sígueme.</p><p>Durante todo el camino, ambos hombres se quedaron en un silencio estremecedor. Subieron dos pisos sin decirse una palabra, por lo que Harry se sintió un poco aliviado cuando Draco por fin le mostró su habitación.</p><p>—Habitación número quince, es una de las mejores. —Draco abrió la puerta y Harry vio que no estaba mintiendo. En la habitación había una enorme cama king size, aunque Harry hubiera pedido una normal. Los muebles eran antiguos y lujosos, y la pintura era fresca e impecable. Tenía su propio balcón donde tenía una vista perfecta del viñedo. Seguramente esta era una habitación promedio para alguien como Malfoy.</p><p>—Vaya, se ve... magnífico.</p><p>—Sí, me gusta mucho esta habitación. Está en el lado oeste así que no hay mucho sol por la mañana, pero cuando llega el atardecer es una imagen preciosa... incluso cuando llueve, es agradable ver las montañas y los viñedos de alrededor —Harry no pudo evitar mirar a su compañero. El rubio estaba ahora de pie justo delante de la ventana y era él el que se bañaba en la luz del sol que entraba. Harry le observó más detenidamente y comprobó que tenía unas curvas perfectas, tenía la piel como de porcelana, y en conjunto, parecía más bien... lindo, cuando hablaba de la habitación. De repente se vio casi frágil, como si un mal recuerdo apareciera en su mente. Casi hizo que Harry le diera un abrazo—. La cena será en el restaurante... así que cuando quieras, sólo ve allí. Eres el único huésped esta noche.</p><p>Harry vio cómo el hombre empezaba su retirada. Quiso agradecer, pero algo totalmente diferente vino a su mente.</p><p>—Si soy el único huésped, ¿el edificio es mío por esta noche?</p><p>Draco pareció ligeramente divertido por la pregunta mientras que Harry no podía creer lo ridículo que había sonado.</p><p>— ¿El niño que vivió tiene miedo de dormir solo? —Draco sonrió un poco y Harry tuvo que rascarse la cabeza por la vergüenza— Pero no... Vivo en el último piso, lo que me recuerda que, si necesitas algo, ve allí.</p><p>—Yo... no quise decir eso. Sólo quería preguntar, si somos los únicos aquí hoy, ¿por qué no cenamos juntos?</p><p>Draco pareció un poco conmocionado. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces.</p><p>—Eh... sí. Quiero decir, ¿por qué no? —dijo finalmente.</p><p>—Por supuesto, si no quieres- —Harry tenía miedo de haber ido demasiado lejos.</p><p>—No... —le interrumpió— Es sólo que... hace tiempo que no tengo una cena con alguien.</p><p>Harry le hizo una seña comprensiva y Draco sonrió y se fue.</p><p>—Bueno, Harry... parece que es mejor que utilices tus mejores ropas. —murmuró para sí mismo.</p><p>Harry se sentó en su cama; desempacar podría esperar. El problema era... ¿Realmente acababa de invitar a Draco a salir a cenar?  ¿Y por qué demonios sentía las malditas mariposas en la boca del estómago? ¡No era un maldito adolescente, por Dios!</p><p>Por otro lado, Draco creció para convertirse en alguien muy atractivo. Ese abrigo ajustado, piernas largas, cara bonita, vaqueros ajustados que hacían que su precioso culo sobresaliera y...</p><p>— ¿Qué demonios, Harry? ¿Quieres una erección ni siquiera una hora después de la llegada?</p><p>Harry se dio una rápida bofetada. No debería pensar en ese hombre de esa manera.</p><p>Aun así, Draco estaba totalmente diferente; actuaba de forma amistosa, aunque parecía un poco deprimido y un poco... sin energía. Harry diría que a veces el hombre era incluso humilde, lo que era muy diferente del Draco normal que conoció de adolescente.</p><p>Tal vez la cena no era tan mala idea, después de todo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desde la primera vez que Harry vio el hotel, pensó que iba a desempacar su equipaje y tomar una pequeña siesta o un té... pero no que iba a buscar en su maleta durante veinte minutos para elegir la ropa adecuada.</p><p>Pensaba que su túnica habitual podría ser demasiado... formal. Que sus vaqueros estaban todos desaliñados y que no eran lo suficientemente buenos para que dieran forma a sus piernas y trasero.</p><p><em>Oh, por todos los demonios</em>, ya se estaba molestando. ¡Después de todo era sólo una cena!</p><p>Una cena con un compañero de la escuela.</p><p>Con un compañero de la escuela muy guapo…</p><p>Con <em>Draco Malfoy</em>, sin embargo.</p><p>— ¡Mierda! —maldijo en voz alta, esperando que el rubio no le oyera.</p><p>Miró por su ventana, intentando no sumirse muchos sus pensamientos. Pero claramente nunca contaría con tanta suerte; el protagonista de sus pensamientos estaba allí afuera, con unos jeans negros ajustados y una camisa blanca. La luz del cielo anaranjado hacía que el pelo de Draco se viera más impresionante que siempre, mientras el hombre se estiraba un poco para acomodar unas cosas en una valla.</p><p>Harry pagaría una fortuna por mirar ese fino trasero para siempre.</p><p><em>A veces soy tan pervertido, </em>pensó.</p><p>Finalmente, cuando eran las seis y el sol estaba casi totalmente oculto tras el horizonte, decidió ir a la cena. Sus pantalones negros y una camisa verde sedosa le daban un aspecto casi de negocios, pero era la mejor combinación que se le pudo ocurrir.</p><p>Draco estaba en la entrada llenando algunos papeles.</p><p>— Veo que has decidido bajar a cenar. —comentó.</p><p>—Bueno, tengo mucha hambre después de ese viaje.</p><p>Draco levantó la vista; llevaba una camisa negra con un patrón plateado en el lado izquierdo y los mismos vaqueros negros. Su pelo estaba peinado, pero aun así tenía un aspecto desordenado que sólo le hacía parecer aún más sexy.</p><p>Harry sonrió y se rascó la cabeza.</p><p>—Entonces... ¿me acompañas a cenar?</p><p>Draco le miró con ojos grandes, casi como si estuviera feliz de que Harry no olvidara su promesa.</p><p>—Sí... he preparado nuestra cena afuera, si no te importa. Todavía hace un poco de frío, pero tenemos una buena iluminación que nos mantendrá calientes.</p><p>—Eso suena bien... así que, ¿qué hay para cenar?</p><p>—Pensé que elegirías. Eres el huésped después de todo.</p><p>—No estoy de humor para experimentar, así que comeré lo mismo que tú. —Harry le dio una cálida sonrisa y Draco le mostró el camino hacia afuera.</p><p>Era un pequeño terreno con algunas mesas. La que tenía mejor vista de los viñedos tenía dos platos y la cubertería para ambos.</p><p>Draco agitó levemente la cabeza hacia una apetecible carne de vaca bañada en vino rojo, acompañada de patatas y algo de aderezo.</p><p>— ¿Bebes vino u otra cosa? —preguntó Draco con una botella de vino tinto en la mano.</p><p>El ex Gryffindor sonrió con suficiencia.</p><p>—Me quedo con el vino. Parece… delicioso.</p><p>Se sentaron y empezaron a comer.</p><p>Harry estaba un poco superado.</p><p>La comida sabía muy bien, y no podía entender cómo demonios Draco, quien se crio con platos hechos por elfos domésticos, preparaba tal comida.</p><p>—Está muy bueno, ¿lo has hecho tú?</p><p>El rubio masticó su carne.</p><p>—Sí, siempre me interesó cocinar, pero para mis padres era una pérdida de tiempo.</p><p>—Bueno, con la magia es mucho más rápido y fácil, por eso lo usamos, ¿verdad?</p><p>Draco lo miró con una expresión un poco triste.</p><p>—No puedo. No se me permite hacer magia más que para lo estrictamente necesario, así que lo rápido y lo fácil no funciona para mí.</p><p>Harry se encontró con su mirada.</p><p>—Lo siento, no quise decir eso.</p><p>Draco sólo sonrió y bebió un poco de vino.</p><p>—Oh, no lo hagas... soy el responsable de la situación en la que estoy.</p><p>— ¿Qué situación?</p><p>Draco sonrió con tristeza.</p><p>—El negocio no va muy bien. Después de todo, muy poca gente quiere visitar un hotel de un famoso Mortífago.</p><p>Harry estaba un poco confundido.</p><p>— ¿Qué pasa con Pansy, Zabini y otros sangre pura?</p><p>—Ellos todavía piensan que soy un traidor… pero no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Fui tan estúpido al querer seguir los pasos de mi padre. Por eso he decidido ir a otro lugar. Este lugar lo heredé de mi abuelo y como soy mayor de edad, es completamente mío. Aunque padre todavía está tratando de encontrar una manera de recuperar la propiedad.</p><p>—Malfoy... lamento oír eso. ¿Por qué tu padre está tan en contra de esto?</p><p>El rubio miró hacia otro lado y agitó su mano en el aire.</p><p>—Quiere que piense que va contra las reglas de la familia tener empleados muggles y servir a los muggles también. Sin embargo, sé que sólo quiere casarme con alguien sangre pura para que nuestras llamadas “raíces” se mantengan limpias.</p><p>Harry asintió. Después de eso decidió cambiar de tema, preguntó por Francia y la gente de alrededor. Hablaron de mucha gente de Hogwarts. La atmósfera pasó de ser estresante y pesimista a una conversación cómoda.</p><p>Recién terminada la comida, Harry cayó en cuenta de la presencia de la escoba de Draco apoyada contra la valla.</p><p>— ¿Sigues volando?</p><p>Draco echó un rápido vistazo a la escoba.</p><p>—No... ha sido un poco aburrido sin nadie que pudiera jugar conmigo —cuando Draco le regresó la mirada, Harry sonreía ampliamente con un aspecto espeluznante—. ¡Merlín! —dijo— ¡Potter, cuidado con esa cara!  Casi me da un ataque al corazón.</p><p>Harry se rio, al comprobar el efecto de su sonrisa en el otro.</p><p>—Oh, vamos, Malfoy. Por favor dime que tienes otra.</p><p>Draco se rio.</p><p>—De ninguna manera planeas hacer trampa y ganarme, ¿verdad?</p><p>— ¡Hagámoslo!</p><hr/><p>Ambos hombres estaban zumbando en el cielo no media hora después. Draco, debido a que perdió algo de peso, era un poco más rápido en el vuelo, mientras que Harry, quien por otro lado ganó peso, era mejor en cambiar de dirección y seguir a la dorada Snitch.</p><p>Y en realidad disfrutaron de ello. Iban tres triunfos para Harry y dos para Draco cuando la Snitch atravesó el viñedo. Y mientras Harry intentaba atrapar la pelota, Draco apareció de la nada y se desplomaron el uno sobre el otro.</p><p>Harry abrió los ojos, comprobando que era él el que estaba aplastando al oponente. Aun así, el antiguo Slytherin se veía <em>muy bien</em> debajo de él. Estaba sudando y respirando fuertemente y después de un segundo, Harry vio unos grandes y hermosos ojos grises mirarle.</p><p>Y esos labios... Harry comenzó a preguntarse cuán suaves debían ser... cuán bien se debían sentir al encontrarse con los suyos propios y...</p><p>— ¡Oye! ¿Te vas a enrollar aquí o vas a ir a abrirme el hotel?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Obvio tendría que haber un/a matapasiones jajaj<br/>¡Gracias por leer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry estaba tan sorprendido que casi sufrió un calambre en la totalidad de su cuerpo. Estaba sobre el maldito Draco Malfoy y estuvo a punto de besarlo...</p><p>Draco también tenía una expresión bastante impactada en su cara. Se quedó en el suelo totalmente aturdido por un momento hasta que una mujer de pelo negro se acercó y le miró desde arriba. Se levantó inmediatamente -derribando a Harry en el proceso- y le dio una mirada confusa.</p><p>— ¿Verónica? ¿Qué... qué estás haciendo aquí?</p><p>La chica, Verónica, era alta, delgada y de piel pálida. Tenía una chaqueta de cuero roja y unas botas negras cubrían buena parte de sus piernas.</p><p>—Bueno, siento molestar tu... encuentro amistoso. Pero quise venir a ayudarte, ya que escuché que finalmente teníamos un cliente.</p><p>Draco parpadeó y se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza.</p><p>—Sí... eh, gracias. Verónica, este es Harry. Harry Potter.</p><p>Harry, después de levantarse con un poco de esfuerzo, le ofreció una mano y ella se rio un poco.</p><p>— ¿Sabes que lo normal es besar en la mejilla dos veces cuando te presentas con alguien?</p><p>—Oh, lo siento… yo... —Harry estaba muy confundido. ¿Debería inclinarse y besarla?</p><p>— ¡Verónica! ¡Eres de Alemania! ¡No te burles de él! —dijo Draco con hastío para luego dirigirse al hotel.</p><p>—Lo siento, es que es muy divertido ver al Héroe del Mundo Mágico tan... confundido.</p><p>— ¿Eres una bruja? —preguntó Harry.</p><p>Ella le sonrió.</p><p>—No cariño, soy lo que se llama una muggle, pero Draco y yo nos conocemos desde hace años, así que hace mucho tiempo que desembuchó todo.</p><p>El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta principal. No mucho después la noche se hizo cargo y Harry se encontró sentado y charlando con Draco y Verónica. Tenían un té de manzanilla que Draco preparó y galletas caseras que también eran obra del rubio.</p><p>Verónica contó que conocía a Draco desde mucho tiempo atrás, cuando su familia iba allí durante las vacaciones de verano. Ella se encargaba de la limpieza y a veces tenía que reparar una o dos cosas.</p><p>—El lugar no es lo que solía ser en realidad. Ahora que el negocio no va muy bien. —dijo Verónica y le dio un mordisco a la galleta.</p><p>—Vamos Vera, no tenemos que mencionar eso delante de un huésped. —le recordó Draco.</p><p>Sin embargo, Harry tenía ahora aún más curiosidad, por lo que se inclinó hacia adelante.</p><p>—No, en realidad me gustaría saber.</p><p>—Ya sabes, hace medio año, el hotel todavía era bastante impresionante; lo abrimos cinco meses antes de que un hombre “al azar” comprara un hospital abandonado y construyera algo <em>mejor</em> —sonrió y miró a Draco—. Nuestro hotel perdió todos sus elogios y tenemos que mantener el negocio con ocho o diez clientes a la semana.</p><p>—Eh... ¿por qué alguien construiría un gran hotel por aquí, donde hay suficiente gente que cabría en este hotel? Quiero decir... ¿por qué no ubicarlo en un lugar famoso, o en el centro de la ciudad? Allí se mueve la mayoría de la gente y por aquí, los únicos que podrían ser clientes potenciales, serían los turistas que gustasen de algo acogedor y con un ambiente agradable.</p><p>—Oh, es más que sospechoso, sí. Sin mencionar que tenemos una piscina como la de ellos, o un gimnasio como el de ellos. Y también tenemos aguas termales en la parte de atrás como-</p><p>— ¡Verónica!</p><p>—Porque alguien no quiere pensar-</p><p>—Basta.</p><p>—…que sus padres-</p><p>— ¡Basta, Vera!</p><p>—…en realidad querrían verlo desesperado y-</p><p>— ¡He dicho basta! —Draco se levantó y golpeó la mesa. Harry nunca lo había visto tan alterado. Draco le devolvió la mirada y lo miró fijamente por un rato.</p><p>Y luego se fue.</p><p>A Verónica no le molestó la reacción de su jefe, sólo tomó su chaqueta y se preparó para irse.</p><p>—Por lo general me disculparía y te recomendaría que fueras a tu habitación... pero no eres un huésped habitual. Draco te conoce mejor de lo que crees; ve a verlo, probablemente esté en el jardín.</p><p>Luego de una breve despedida, Harry se incorporó y fue en pos del rubio y encontró la puerta que daba al jardín trasero. Draco estaba sentado en un banco de madera, con las manos apretándose en sus muslos.</p><p>Harry se acercó en silencio y se sentó a su lado.</p><p>—Eh… ¿te gustaría compartir qué pasó? —Draco no respondió— Por supuesto, no tienes que… bueno.</p><p>Harry se sentía incómodo; quería estar ahí para el hombre, pero no entendía realmente la situación.</p><p>—Mis padres… —susurró Draco.</p><p>— ¿Qué?</p><p>—Mis padres —repitió—. La razón de… todo esto. Ellos fueron los que encontraron a Jeremy, el dueño del nuevo hotel. Le dieron dinero para aplastarme —la voz de Draco se volvió inestable de repente. Harry decidió acercarse un poco más—. Cuando se enteraron de que no podían darme órdenes y planear mi vida, mi padre trató de encontrar una manera de obligarme a volver con ellos.</p><p>—Pero... ¿por qué es tan malo ser tú mismo y hacer lo que quieres? No eres un niño.</p><p>—Me negué a casarme con Pansy, piensan que soy un traidor de sangre y por eso construyeron el otro hotel. Al principio no sabía que eran ellos, pero después de algún tiempo descubrí que quieren aplastar mi negocio. Quieren obligarme a volver. ¿Por qué si no un hotel como <em>ese</em>, estaría aquí, de todos los lugares? Estoy seguro de que mamá ya me encontró una esposa perfecta... o un marido que me pondría en mi lugar, si resultara que yo me viese mejor con una enorme barriga de embarazado. —con las últimas palabras, su voz se quebró y comenzó a sollozar.</p><p>Harry recordó cuando Hermione le habló de los embarazos masculinos en el mundo de los magos. Requería una poción muy poco conocida y el riesgo era alto también. Pero ahora mismo un embarazo era lo que menos le importaba a Harry.</p><p>No era la primera vez que Harry escuchaba llorar a Malfoy, pero era la primera vez que estaban tan... cerca. De repente, supo exactamente qué hacer.</p><p>Enrolló su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Draco y lo llevó a su pecho. Luego de unos segundos de resistencia, el rubio apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, dejando rodar sus lágrimas por la camisa del moreno.</p><p>Harry acarició un poco los mechones plateados y después de unos largos minutos, se dio cuenta de que la respiración de Draco era constante y acompasada. Se había quedado dormido.</p><p>¿Por qué ellos harían esas cosas a su hijo? ¿Por qué no simplemente se encargaban de velar por su verdadero bienestar y felicidad?</p><p>Con ese pensamiento, se inclinó para acomodar a Draco en sus brazos y lo llevó dentro. Lo acostó en la cama de la habitación que encontró más dispuesta y encendió un fuego en la chimenea, por si hacía frío.</p><p>—Buenas noches, Draco. —susurró y cerró la puerta.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pobre Draco, con semejante familia...</p><p>¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Harry bajó a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, se encontró con un Draco que se ruborizó y se disculpó al instante de verlo.</p><p>—Lo siento mucho por lo de ayer. No tenía intención de quedarme dormido sobre... ti.</p><p>Harry no pudo evitar notar que, a pesar de todo, Draco se veía adorable. Nunca lo había visto sonrojarse tanto.</p><p>—Está bien, Malfoy. Estabas cansado y, de todas maneras, no pesas mucho.</p><p>Pero no importó cuántas veces Harry aseguró que no había problema, Draco siguió ruborizándose y evitando sus ojos.</p><p>Después del desayuno, planeaba ir a ver el pequeño pueblo cuando Draco casi lo derriba al bajar las escaleras. El hombre sostenía una gran caja, dentro de la cual Harry escuchó algo rasguñando y correteando.</p><p>—Oh, Potter, ¡no te vi!</p><p>— ¿Qué es eso?</p><p>Draco maniobró con la caja para abrir la puerta principal, antes de que Harry le ayudara sosteniendo la puerta amablemente.</p><p>—Gracias. ¿Esto? Eh... —si Harry pensaba que Draco no podía ruborizarse más, se equivocaba. Ahora estaba tan rosa como un caramelo, casi rojo— Es mi mascota. Me gustaría dejarla salir cada dos días, pero los clientes no siempre están dispuestos a recibir a los animales.</p><p>Harry se rio.</p><p>— ¿Y qué animal es? Es casi como si fuera un tigre o un gato muy, muy enfadado.</p><p>Draco se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Te vas a reír...</p><p>—Bueno, la veré de cualquier manera. —Harry sonrió y Draco cedió, abriendo la caja. Ni un segundo después, la mascota salió corriendo de allí y luego se subió al hombro de Malfoy.</p><p>En efecto, Harry tuvo que reírse.</p><p>— ¿Un hurón? Pensé que los odiarías después de <em>esa</em> vez.</p><p>Draco frunció el ceño mientras veía a Harry aferrarse a su vientre entre risas.</p><p>—Potter, me aseguraré de que él te haga un recorrido bastante doloroso si no te detienes.</p><p>Harry se sacudió las lágrimas.</p><p>—Vale, vale. Lo siento. ¿Por qué un hurón?</p><p>Draco puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p>—Me recuerda los buenos tiempos de la escuela... y lo estúpido que actué en ese entonces.</p><p>El ex Gryffindor le dio una suave sonrisa.</p><p>—Éramos sólo unos niños —Harry le consoló. Draco parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, pero entonces el hurón le lamió la mejilla—. Parece que le gustas. ¿Cómo se llama?</p><p>Draco sonrió.</p><p>—Me gusta llamarla Bola de Nieve, pero Vera la llama Princesa.</p><p>El nombre le venía muy bien a la pequeña criatura; era blanca como la nieve, pero cuando Harry la acarició, ella actuó como si sus caricias fueran “apenas aceptables". Harry pensó que ella actuaba como Draco en sus días de escuela. Hermosa, pero orgullosa.</p><p>Un momento… ¿acababa de pensar en Draco como alguien hermoso?</p><p>—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy? —preguntó Harry después de un momento, viendo cómo Draco dejaba a la mascota en el suelo. Inmediatamente, Bola de Nieve se lanzó a correr alegremente por el viñedo.</p><p>—Tengo el día libre. Verónica vigilará el hotel mientras yo... no lo sé realmente.</p><p>— ¿Quieres pasar el rato conmigo entonces? —Harry notó que él no había sido el único en sorprenderse con su súbita petición. La pregunta salió de su boca como una palabrota en un momento de estrés en la oficina.</p><p>Draco estaba un poco aturdido también, pero después de un tiempo, dijo:</p><p>—Sí, me gustaría.</p><p>Harry parpadeó.</p><p>— ¿En serio?</p><p>—Bueno, tenemos la oportunidad de empezar... desde el principio, ¿no?</p><p>— ¡Oh, está bien! Quiero decir... sí, me encantaría eso.</p><hr/><p>Y Harry nunca pensaría que, durante sus días de descanso, estaría comiendo langosta y riéndose de Draco mientras este estaba por derramar su sopa por la barbilla.</p><p>— ¿De qué te ríes?</p><p>—Oh, nada —sonrió Harry y le pasó una servilleta—. Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza que los Malfoy también eran capaces de derramar su sopa. Pensé que eran todos de la realeza y esas cosas.</p><p>El rubio se enrojeció y evitó su mirada.</p><p>—Y yo no sabía que los Potter tuvieran realmente un buen sentido del humor.</p><p>Harry sonrió y sorbió de su copa.</p><p>— ¿Siempre eliges cenar con tus huéspedes con una copa de vino?</p><p>—No. Sólo cuando son interesantes… tal vez.</p><p>Se miraron fijamente durante un tiempo.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿Harry Potter finalmente ha captado tu atención?</p><p>—No te hagas ilusiones —Draco chasqueó la lengua—. Sigues siendo sólo Harry.</p><p>—Tú... —Harry lo miró sorprendido— nunca antes me habías llamado <em>Harry</em>.</p><p>— ¿Qué? —Draco le regresó la mirada. Ahora estaban cerca, sus dedos podían tocarse en cualquier momento. Si Harry se inclinara un poco más cerca... —Tengo que ir al baño. —se excusó el rubio atropelladamente mientras se ponía de pie.</p><p>Harry tosió y se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla.</p><p>—Oh... por supuesto. Esperaré.</p><p>Después de unos segundos, una camarera se acercó.</p><p>— ¿Van a pagar juntos o debo dividir la cuenta?</p><p>—No, el almuerzo corre por mi cuenta, gracias. —dijo Harry mirando reflexivamente el elegante caminar de Draco hacia los servicios.</p><p>Pasaron todo el día juntos; Draco le mostró todas las cosas importantes e interesantes del pueblo, caminaron alrededor del lago cercano y compraron chucherías muggles. Sin embargo, lo más preciado para Harry fue la cena… y el pequeño y redondo trasero que lucía de maravilla en los ajustados pantalones negros de seda.</p><p><em>Soy un pervertido a veces</em>, pensó, con una ligera sonrisa avergonzada.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Harry, a pesar de ser un cegatón, sabe a dónde mirar cuando se lo propone, ¿no?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Querida Hermione</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No sé cómo te has enterado de este lugar, pero acertaste. Me encanta el pueblo y sus alrededores. Sin embargo, lo que realmente me hace feliz es la última persona que esperarías que lo hiciera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En realidad, es Draco Malfoy. Sí, el cabrón astuto que se unió a nuestro lado en el último minuto de la batalla. Lamento parecer demasiado dramático, pero es que aún no puedo creerlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De todas formas, gracias a él me olvidé de todo el asunto de Ginny y realmente considero quedarme unos días más.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Espero que estés tan bien como yo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pd: ¿Puedes creer que los Malfoy desheredaron a su único hijo porque este no quiere seguir sus estúpidas reglas? Están tratando de arrastrarlo de vuelta a la Mansión, destruyendo su negocio. Pero afortunadamente, Draco no quiere rendirse. ¿Quién necesita unos padres como esos, de todos modos?</em>
</p><hr/><p>Harry miró por la ventana y vio cómo la lechuza con su carta desaparecía. Estaba muy feliz por los últimos días; los había pasado con Draco y otros compañeros de trabajo, pero sobre todo con el rubio.</p><p>Hacían bromas y hablaban de cosas simples. Draco le mostró el pueblo y las maravillas cercanas como un hermoso lago donde nadaron y un bonito lugar verde en la cima de una colina cercana. Una vez hicieron un encantador picnic allí.</p><p>En resumen, Harry no podía ser más feliz y estar más enamorado de lo que estaba ahora. Sabía que era espeluznante, <em>demonios</em>, ni siquiera sabía si el rubio era gay o no, pero no podía evitarlo. Todos esos años en Hogwarts se había imaginado pasar algún tiempo a solas con el chico, así que esto era como el sueño más loco hecho realidad.</p><p>Ese día habían estado recogiendo las uvas del viñedo. Draco seguía diciendo que Harry no tenía que hacerlo con él y que era un huésped, después de todo.</p><p>—Me siento como si estuviera haciendo de ti un esclavo.</p><p>—Bueno... vine aquí para hacer algo diferente, para distraerme. —esta era siempre su respuesta, sin embargo, sabía que la verdadera razón de su ayuda era mucho más personal.</p><p>—Actualmente tengo como otros tres clientes y tú eres el único que no tiene ninguna queja y me ayuda. ¿No es ese tu complejo de héroe? —se burló Draco cuando pasaron a otra línea de uvas.</p><p>—Tal vez... —se rio, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a Draco bromear o burlarse. No es que extrañara sus malditas discusiones, pero le gustaba saber que seguía siendo el mismo Draco de siempre.</p><p>Siguieron recogiendo, aunque el trabajo estuviera algo duro, el sol muy fuerte y el calor bastante abrumador. Justo después de la hora del almuerzo, cuando Verónica les llevó algo de beber, Harry vio a tres personas acercarse por el camino del hotel. Draco estaba luchando con la planta mientras trataba de alcanzarla.</p><p>— ¿Draco?</p><p>— ¿Sí? Estoy tratando de… tomar la estúpida… —cuando Draco finalmente consiguió la uva, miró a Harry y luego vio a los hombres. Dejó caer la fruta y su boca se abrió.</p><p>—Saludos Malfoy, espero no molestar. —dijo uno de ellos.</p><p>El rubio miró sospechosamente a los tres hombres. El que hablaba era un hombre delgado y calvo. Los otros dos eran muy similares y probablemente eran hermanos, ambos tenían pelo castaño claro y los tres llevaban camisas blancas con el escudo del pueblo. Harry adivinó que lo más probable es que fueran algunos tipos del gobierno.</p><p>—Estábamos recogiendo las uvas... ¿Ha pasado algo?</p><p>El hombre tomó un papel de una bolsa que llevaba y se lo pasó a Draco.</p><p>—Estamos aquí porque usted no pagó sus cuentas la semana pasada.</p><p>Draco frunció el ceño.</p><p>—Pagamos las facturas a fin de mes, ¡apenas es catorce ahora!</p><p>El hombre sonrió.</p><p>—Lo siento, pero ya es tiempo de cobrar ahora, ¿no lo habíamos mencionado? —la sonrisa del tipo hizo que Harry se enojara instantáneamente; ese hombre era ese tipo de persona que vendería a su propia madre si podía sacar provecho de ello.</p><p>—No me enteré de nada...</p><p>Uno de los hermanos se rio y dijo:</p><p>—Jeremy sugirió que, desde este mes, recogiéramos los pagos un poco antes de lo acostumbrado. Probablemente nos hemos olvidado de avisarle a usted.</p><p>Harry miró a Draco; este estaba pálido y su mirada estaba vacía. Si no lo conociera, podría jurar que, debido a la falta de expresión de su rostro, la noticia no habría causado efecto alguno en él.</p><p>—Bueno, puedo enviarlo ahora, si quieren.</p><p>—Eso sería lo mejor. Y ya que estamos, creemos conveniente mencionar que cobraremos más de ahora en adelante.</p><p>Draco se puso aún más pálido y esta vez sí abrió mucho los ojos.</p><p>—Pero... no pueden cobrar más.</p><p>—Oh, sí podemos. Además, Jeremy no tuvo problemas con ello.</p><p>Draco apretó el papel en su mano junto con sus dientes. Miró hacia abajo y Harry pudo ver que estaba por perder la compostura.</p><p>—Yo... enviaré el dinero para mañana.</p><p>El hombre mayor se quedó sorprendido, como si esperara que Draco discutiera más, luego simplemente asintió y sonrió por última vez antes de irse.</p><p>—Me alegro de que no haya problemas. Ya sabe lo que pasó la última vez, así que no lo repitamos.</p><p>Harry vio cómo esas personas se iban tan rápido como llegaban, dejándole con una sensación de enojo y confusión. De repente, escuchó una respiración profunda; Draco seguía mirando a las figuras que se iban, luego se apoyó en un pilar de uva y enterró la cara en las manos.</p><p>— ¿Draco? ¿Es tan malo?</p><p>El rubio simplemente miró hacia otro lado.</p><p>— ¿Cómo lo ves tú? ¿O pensaste que todavía soy un mocoso rico y malcriado? —la voz del hombre casi se quebró.</p><p>Harry frunció el ceño.</p><p>—Yo no dije eso, Malfoy.</p><p>Draco no respondió y más bien lo miró, y Harry no pudo evitar notar que sus irises se estaban humedeciendo. Parecía como si hubiera envejecido cien años.</p><p>Después de un rato, dijo:</p><p>—Lo siento...</p><p>La mirada de Harry se suavizó.</p><p>—Está bien. Sólo dime qué vas a hacer.</p><p>—Tendré que pedirle un préstamo a alguien... probablemente a ese estúpido de Jeremy.</p><p>— ¿Quién es ese? —Harry se acercó y se inclinó junto a Draco.</p><p>—Es el maldito dueño del hotel más grande… y mi ex.</p><p>Si Harry estuviera bebiendo algo en ese momento, seguramente lo hubiera escupido.</p><p>— ¿Tu...?</p><p>—Sí Potter, <em>ex</em>, un hombre con el que salí y sí, soy gay, ¡sorpresa! —Draco literalmente derramó toda la frase en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Empezó a caminar hacia el hotel, pero Harry le sujetó la mano.</p><p>— ¡No! Lo siento, no quise decir eso, es que no me lo esperaba.</p><p>Draco le observó por un momento y luego sonrió.</p><p>—Pensé que intentarías huir, pero estás aguantando bastante bien.</p><p>—En realidad, yo soy bi, así que el hecho de que seas gay no lo hace realmente… importante, supongo.</p><p>Al oírlo, la expresión de Draco cambió en un nanosegundo por una de sorpresa, antes de regresar a la normalidad.</p><p>—Ah... nunca lo hubiera adivinado. —Draco sonrió y liberó su mano del agarre, antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo. Harry lo siguió.</p><p>—Entonces... —empezó Harry después de un rato mientras se acercaban al hotel— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?</p><p>Draco suspiró.</p><p>—Tendré que pedir un préstamo, como dije. Verónica y otros habitantes son gente pobre que trabajan para sobrevivir ellos mismos, así que el único que puede prestarme dinero es Jeremy —cuando entraron, Draco alcanzó el teléfono de recepción—. Apuesto a que ese bastardo querrá algo en su lugar y estaré bastante jodido si es así.</p><p>Sin pensarlo mucho, Harry tomó el teléfono de las manos de Draco y lo apretó contra su pecho.</p><p>—Yo te prestaré algo de dinero.</p><p>Hubo un silencio incómodo cuando Draco lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Después de un rato, intentó alcanzar el teléfono de nuevo, pero Harry se puso de espaldas. Draco se veía increíblemente irritado.</p><p>—No hay tiempo para bromas, Potter. Devuélveme mi teléfono.</p><p>—Dije que te prestaré el dinero. No quiero verte pidiéndoselo a tu ex.</p><p>Draco persiguió a Harry y trató de recuperar el teléfono, pero Harry se resistió.</p><p>—No puedes prestarme nada, Potter, tú... yo... ¡ni siquiera puedo pagarte! —Draco casi gritó esta vez, pero con esas últimas palabras se rindió y miró al hombre que tenía delante— Dudo que no quieras algo a cambio.</p><p>Harry nunca había visto a Draco tan abatido. Se acercó a él y apoyó su rubia cabeza en su hombro, sin dejar de maravillarse por la forma en que Draco permitía que le abrazara.</p><p>—Te prestaré todo lo que necesites, sólo quiero una cosa —Draco giró un poco la cabeza y le miró, esperando lo peor, pero de todas formas asintiendo para que continuara—. Sabes lo del festival, ¿verdad? —Harry sabía que en el pueblo se celebraba un festival cada año. La gente celebraba el comienzo del verano, y personas de toda Francia lo visitaban para ver la música folclórica tradicional, la comida y los fuegos artificiales.</p><p>Draco, aunque confundido, asintió porque conocía el evento bastante bien. Después de todo, era el día más importante del año para cualquier ciudadano.</p><p>—Sí, claro.</p><p>—Quiero que vayas conmigo. —dijo Harry.</p><p>Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Draco se echó a reír al tiempo que se apartaba del abrazo de Harry.</p><p>— ¿Qué? —cuestionó Draco sin poder creérselo.</p><p>—No necesito tu pago ni nada, tengo suficiente dinero de todos modos, pero... quiero que vayas conmigo allí, sólo eso.</p><p>Draco cambió su expresión y le miró fijamente. Harry pensó que en ese momento se veía más sexy que nunca.</p><p>—Así que... —Draco pareció pensarlo— ¿esto significa que Potter quiere tener una cita conmigo?</p><p>Harry se puso rojo como un tomate e intentó evitar la mirada del rubio.</p><p>—Bueno... no, pero... quiero decir... —Harry balbuceó durante todo un minuto hasta que, de improviso, unos labios suaves se encontraron con su mejilla y una voz también suave, susurró en un tono bastante seductor: "Iré contigo entonces".</p><p>Harry se sonrojó como un adolescente y cuando se acostó esa noche en su cama, repitiendo constantemente el momento en que Draco lo besó, le costó mucho trabajo mantenerse tranquilo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Harry es tan amable... pero claro, él quiere el mejor pago que se pueda tener: ¡Una cita con Draco Malfoy! </p><p>Gracias a todos por leer y comentar :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Harry,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nunca hubiera pensado que Draco es el que dirige el hotel. No me sorprende demasiado que sus padres sean tan duros. Cuando la guerra terminó, su familia se desequilibró. Escuché que su madre se está volviendo mentalmente inestable porque Draco significaba la vida para ella, pero, por otro lado, Lucius ni siquiera quiere verlo por traidor. De todos modos, ambos están tratando de recuperarlo así que debes tener cuidado, nunca sabes de lo que son capaces.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estoy feliz de que te vaya bien con él, pero no puedo evitar pensar que tú quieres dar un paso más. No estoy ciega, Harry, así que pase lo que pase entre ustedes, asegúrate de darme información fresca.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, por cierto. Ginny está saliendo con un chico nuevo para que te tranquilices. Disfruta del festival y... saluda a Draco de mi parte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PD: ¿Sabías que a él le encanta el chocolate con mantequilla de maní? ¿Lo ves? Te dije que tener a Zabini como compañero de trabajo no es tan malo.</em>
</p><hr/><p>La luz de la mañana entró en su habitación a pesar de las gruesas cortinas con motivos dorados. El aire olía a café, ya que la mayoría de los huéspedes lo bebían por la mañana.</p><p>Este era su último día en el hotel, pero como su jefe le había dicho que cuando estuviera listo sería bienvenido para tomar el trabajo de tiempo completo permanentemente, estaba básicamente libre. Podía volver a casa cuando quisiera, pero quería quedarse con Draco. Ayudarle no sólo le relajaba, sino que los malos recuerdos de la guerra y otras cosas horribles parecían desvanecerse.</p><p>Y aunque la presencia casi tangible de los padres de Draco ensombrecía los días, Harry estaba feliz de compartir tiempo con Draco.</p><p>Rápidamente repasó todas las cosas que quería hacer ese día. El festival tendría lugar en una semana y media, así que Harry había prometido ayudar en el hotel para que Draco pudiera tomarse un día libre más tarde.</p><p>Primero iban a hacer la compra, luego a limpiar las habitaciones y finalmente, lo que Harry encontraba más entretenido, ver al rubio sirviendo la cena en esos jeans ajustados y perfectos...</p><p>Harry miró el reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana así que decidió bajar.</p><p>Sabía que Draco estaba despierto hace mucho tiempo, por lo que cuando escuchó algunas voces no le sorprendió demasiado. Lo que por otro lado era nuevo, era la voz baja de un hombre que Harry no reconoció.</p><p>Desde donde Harry estaba parado, sólo veía la cabeza del hombre; era más alto que Draco, tal vez más alto que Harry. Llevaba una elegante túnica de color gris, el dobladillo era blanco y de encaje. Tenía la piel oscura y el pelo negro y cuando se giró un poco, Harry vio unos ojos marrones brillantes en una cara elegante. Normalmente Harry no juzgaría a alguien a primera vista, pero podría jurar que la persona era brusca y malcriada.</p><p>De cualquier manera, a Draco no parecía agradarle mucho, pues le hablaba con una voz molesta.</p><p>—Jeremy.</p><p>—Oh, vamos Draco, podrías hablar con un poco más de entusiasmo, he traído un buen vino conmigo, sólo quiero hablar. —el hombre le mostró a Draco una botella de vino blanco.</p><p>—Eso está bien, puedes beberla tú mismo en tu propio hotel, así que piérdete.</p><p>Draco pareció girar porque Jeremy se inclinó hacia adelante como si hubiera atrapado la mano del rubio.</p><p>—Estoy seguro de que no querrás perderte un trato por parte de tus padres.</p><p>Hubo una pequeña pausa.</p><p>—Podemos hablar en el patio trasero.</p><p>Hacía mucho tiempo que Harry no tenía que utilizar su Capa de Invisibilidad, y no le sorprendió ahora el hecho de que casi se tropezara con sus pies al regresar a su habitación para recuperar su capa. Tiempo antes, se había jurado a sí mismo que no utilizaría la capa a menos de que realmente lo necesitara, pero, ¿quién se resistiría a echar un vistazo cuando un chico con el que quieres salir habla con su ex?</p><p>¿¡Y cuando este <em>ex</em> estaba haciéndole una oferta!?</p><p>Así es como terminó aplastado detrás de la mesa en la que se sentaron los dos hombres. Jeremy no perdió el tiempo, puso dos copas y les sirvió mientras Draco lo observaba con una expresión altiva.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿cómo va tu hotel?</p><p>—Desafortunadamente no terminé en la bancarrota, como tú querías.</p><p>Jeremy sonrió y sorbió de la copa.</p><p>—Oh no seas tan gruñón, ya deberías saber que no estoy aquí para burlarme de ti.</p><p>—Tal vez deberías intentarlo un poco más, ya que no se nota. —Draco también bebió un poco.</p><p>—De todas formas, sabes que tu presupuesto actual no durará mucho tiempo.</p><p>—Eso no es asunto tuyo.</p><p>Jeremy levantó la copa, Draco sin embargo no brindo con él, sólo bebió un poco e inmediatamente la dejó en la mesa.</p><p>—Draco, sé que no terminamos como la pareja más feliz, pero... tus padres dijeron que si pudieras cambiar de opinión, te dejarían en paz.</p><p>Draco frunció el ceño.</p><p>— ¿Qué quieres decir con que cambie de opinión?</p><p>Jeremy llevó su mano a la muñeca de Draco, y este no tuvo tiempo de retroceder así que dejó que el hombre lo sostuviera.</p><p>—Si aceptas casarte conmigo, te devolverán la mansión y la herencia, y, lo que es más, te dejarán en paz y aceptarán que sigas con el hotel.</p><p>Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio y luego Draco se deshizo del agarre.</p><p>—Olvidaste mencionar que seguiré con el hotel mientras cuido a tus estúpidos mocosos y que tendré que asistir a todas las inútiles fiestas de sangre puras y que no seré feliz en absoluto. No me convertiré en un esclavo dándote hijos y una vida que no mereces —Draco se levantó y de repente señaló al hombre con su varita—. Dile a mis padres que fue un intento miserable y que yo seguiré dando pelea.</p><p>La sonrisa de Jeremy se desvaneció y él también se levantó.</p><p>—No tienes ni idea de en qué te estás metiendo, tarde o temprano vendrás arrastrándote al porche de mis puertas.</p><p>—Me gustaría más vivir en la calle que entrar en ese apestoso hotel tuyo.</p><p>De repente el otro hombre se acercó, lo que hizo que Draco retrocediera. La voz del hombre cambió, era amenazante:</p><p>—Sabes que no estarán satisfechos hasta que recuperen a su precioso niño —caminó a su alrededor—. Adiós Draco, es triste que todavía pienses que vas a salvar este lugar.</p><p>Con eso se fue tan rápido como llegó. Draco siguió ahí de pie con su varita y la mirada perdida. De repente, pateó una silla de madera y maldijo, y Harry vio cómo su respiración se aceleraba y sus puños se apretaban.</p><p>—Sabes que después de siete años estoy bastante acostumbrado a que husmees alrededor mío. —dijo el hombre.</p><p>La capa se cayó, Harry se sintió muy avergonzado por espiarle.</p><p>—Draco...</p><p>El rubio se sentó y enterró la cara en sus manos.</p><p>—Espero que hayas oído lo que querías.</p><p>—Lo siento Draco, pero yo... cuando aceptaste hablar con él, tuve miedo.</p><p>El silencio una vez más llenó el aire. Finalmente, Draco sonrió y le miró.</p><p>— ¿Así que tú estabas celoso?</p><p>Harry sonrió débilmente y se sentó junto al otro hombre. Luego, su humor se ensombreció otra vez y extendió su mano para sostener la del otro.</p><p>—Draco, ¿estás pensando en esa oferta?</p><p>— ¿Te refieres a lo del matrimonio?</p><p>—Si lo aceptas, puedes hacer lo que quieras, ¿verdad?</p><p>—No... —Draco lo miró con expresión molesta como si lo dicho por Harry fuera una increíble tontería— Potter, y yo pensando que eras inteligente.</p><p>El aire se llenó del sonido de una botella de vino sirviendo, mientras el rubio le ofrecía a Harry una copa.</p><p>—Al menos trajo vino de buena calidad, eso es algo que nunca se puede pasar por alto. —admitió Harry a Draco. Ambos tomaron un sorbo y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que aún se tomaban de la mano.</p><p>—Estar con él no sería tan malo, ¿sabes? Pero... no quiero volver con mis padres.</p><p>—Si me pusieran en esta situación, yo tampoco querría volver con ellos.</p><p>—Es que… si sólo tuviera una opción diferente.</p><p>La atmósfera cambió. El rubio se entristeció y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando la mano de Harry, se soltó y se incorporó rápidamente.</p><p>—Lo siento, Harry. Dame unos minutos; Verónica te preparará el desayuno.</p><p>—Espera, Draco… —Harry quiso detenerlo, pero el rubio fue más rápido y cerró la puerta tras él.</p><p>Harry se sentó allí durante mucho tiempo después de eso. ¿Podría ser Malfoy realmente tan estúpido, como para considerar casarse con alguien a quien odiaba?</p><p>— ¿Bebiendo desde por la mañana? La mayoría de la gente iría a tomar un café.</p><p>Harry miró hacia atrás y vio a Verónica sosteniendo una bandeja con tostadas, dos tazas y diferentes mermeladas. Tenía el pelo peinado en una apretada cola de caballo y llevaba un vestido corto negro. Le extendió la mano con un café con leche que Harry aceptó con gusto.</p><p>— ¿Algo nuevo? —preguntó ella, sentándose a su lado con su taza de té y alcanzando un par de tostadas.</p><p>—Bueno... Jeremy vino aquí y-</p><p>—Déjame adivinar, le ofreció matrimonio —ambos comenzaron a comer un poco de tostadas, pero para Harry la comida no tenía sabor, estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos—. Tu silencio me lo dice todo. Es una lástima, cuando ellos empezaron a salir, pensé que estaban cerca de ser almas gemelas.</p><p>— ¿Por qué rompieron entonces? —para Harry era increíble que Jeremy rompiera con Draco. El rubio había cambiado muchísimo, a comparación de sus años de Hogwarts.</p><p>—Fue Jeremy… —Verónica se masajeó las sienes— Verás, Draco siempre ha sido un poco ingenuo cuando se trata de hombres, pero Jeremy fue un verdadero bastardo. No conocía la palabra "no".</p><p>— ¿Él... abusó de él o qué?</p><p>—No, no —Verónica sonrió débilmente—. Pero era muy intenso. Yo estaba limpiando los pasillos cuando los oí discutir. Draco se negaba a… tener sexo con él; llevaban tres meses y Jeremy se estaba impacientando. Cada vez que intentaba algo, a Draco se le ocurría una excusa.</p><p>— ¿Tanto miedo tenía Draco o...?</p><p>La mujer le sonrió y su respuesta hizo que Harry se sonrojara:</p><p>—Es virgen, Harry, pero esa no fue la razón. Esa noche Draco lo rechazó una vez más y cuando Jeremy le preguntó por qué, Draco dijo —Verónica tomó un bocado de su tostada— que todavía estaba pensando en alguien… alguien diferente y que estaba enamorado de esta persona desde hace mucho tiempo —Harry engulló, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar en quién estaba Draco pensando, Verónica continuó: —. Jeremy se volvió loco, empezó a gritar y a maldecir y en su desenfreno, deslizó algunas palabras no deseadas… —Harry se inclinó más cerca— Dijo que los Malfoy estaban esperando que… bueno, de repente, todo se hizo claro. El por qué se había apegado tanto, el por qué fue tan perfecto y cariñoso... ¡todo había sido planeado! Ese imbécil estaba ahí para seducirlo, para encadenarlo. Un bastardo sangre pura que trató seducir a Draco. Tal vez hasta le dio algo para poder tener hijos. —Verónica hizo una pausa para bufar con desprecio y tomar un sorbo de té.</p><p>«Draco lo echó esa noche y desde ese día... el hotel empezó a fracasar. Las facturas aumentaron, vinieron menos huéspedes y todo el trabajo duro de Draco fue aplastado. Pero, aun así, seguimos adelante, Harry, aunque este hotel no sobreviva sin una adecuada promoción y reconstrucción. Y es todo culpa suya.</p><p>Harry sabía de quién hablaba la mujer, pero no dijo nada. Esperó a que Verónica recogiera y limpiara la mesa.</p><p>— ¿Cuánto tiempo pueden aguantar?</p><p>—Así como vamos, tal vez dos o tres meses y luego... luego Draco se verá obligado a hacer lo que tanto desprecia. —ella sonrió con tristeza y empezó su trayecto hacia la puerta principal y Harry se apresuró a hablar:</p><p>— ¿Sabes en quién pensaba Draco cuando estaba con Jeremy?</p><p>Ella sonrió y lo miró a los ojos.</p><p>—Hmm... Creo que mencionó a un Chico Dorado, ¿o tal vez un <em>Chico que Vivió</em>? No estoy segura.</p><p>Ella le sonrió una última vez y se fue, dejando a Harry con la boca abierta.</p><p>—Él... ¿estaba enamorado de mí?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Una fila aquí para poder darle a Jeremy un buen puñetazo, por favor. Esperen con paciencia su turno.<br/>Y ¡Oh, sorpresa! ¡Draco estuvo enamorado todo el tiempo de Harry! ¿Cómo es que no lo veíamos venir?</p><p>¡Gracias por leer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry sonreía como un idiota, pero no era como si le importara demasiado. Estaba satisfecho con su plan, aunque sabía que Draco probablemente protestaría.</p><p>Escuchó las dos voces que provenían de la parte de arriba; una de un Draco muy somnoliento y otra de una muy estresada y aterrorizada Verónica.</p><p>— ¿Cuántos fue que dijiste?</p><p>Verónica probablemente estaba temblando de la ansiedad.</p><p>— ¡Seis! Están esperando en el vestíbulo, pero quieren ver al dueño, ¡ahora levanta tu perezoso trasero!</p><p>El número en sí, sacó a Draco de su cama, y sin importarle que Verónica estuviera mirando, movió su varita y se cambió de ropa. Su pelo estaba despeinado, así que se pasó la mano un par de veces mientras bajaba las escaleras.</p><p>Cuando dio el último paso, Draco levantó la vista de su ropa para ver a sus invitados y se congeló en su lugar con la boca abierta.</p><p>—Oh, así que estamos en la dirección correcta. —canturreó una voz familiar.</p><p>—Draco, espero que no te hayamos sorprendido demasiado. Traté de decirles que las seis de la mañana era un poco temprano. —esta voz también era familiar, de hecho, todas las voces y caras eran <em>dolorosamente</em> familiares.</p><p>Fue entonces cuando Harry bajó también y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Draco.</p><p>—Espero que todavía recuerdes a Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Dean y-</p><p>—La señora Weasley —susurró Draco, su respiración se hizo superficial y tuvo que apoyarse un poco en Harry—. Querido Merlín, ¿qué está pasando?</p><p>Todos los recién llegados sonrieron y algunos de ellos incluso se rieron de forma divertida.</p><p>—Draco —empezó Luna, su voz era soñadora como siempre y llevaba una blusa rosa brillante y esponjosa con una flor amarilla en el centro—. Hemos oído que tu hotel no va bien y...</p><p>Hermione se adelantó y continuó:</p><p>—Queríamos echarte una mano.</p><p>Draco se quedó allí de pie, asombrado.</p><p>—Pero... ¿por qué? Quiero decir, no es como si yo les hubiera ayudado alguna vez, ¿verdad?</p><p>Ron tosió y se paró al lado de su prometida.</p><p>—Estuviste de nuestro lado en la Batalla, además he oído que habías estado allí, desde tiempo antes.</p><p>—Todos perdimos mucho —afirmó Dean—, pero decidimos darte una oportunidad cuando Harry nos escribió lo que te pasó.</p><p>—Querido, no es justo lo que tus padres te están haciendo —Molly sonrió—. Así que decidimos ayudar en lo que fuera necesario.</p><p>—Yo... no quiero ser una carga… —susurró Draco. Todo era extraño. Esta gente solía odiarlo tanto y ahora estaban reunidos en su hotel para tratar de ayudarlo...</p><p>Dean se rio.</p><p>—Bueno, si lo ves así, finge que estamos aquí para ver el festival.</p><p>—Eso es en una semana. —Draco titubeó.</p><p>Molly se acercó y le frotó suavemente el hombro.</p><p>—Draco, no te preocupes. Dijimos que estamos aquí para ayudar en lo que necesites. Sé lo difícil que es cuando la familia te da la espalda. —Todos asintieron con la cabeza, incluso Ron, lo que hizo que Draco parpadeara sorprendido. Justo ahí juró no llamarlo Comadreja nunca más.</p><p>—Además, es una gran manera de mostrarte que todavía tienes a alguien a quien puedes recurrir. No estás solo. —era la última cosa que Draco esperaba de Neville. Quizás el ayudarle a encontrar su varita después de la guerra había dado sus frutos.</p><p>—Yo… ni siquiera puedo decir lo feliz que estoy. Quiero decir, solía ser tan idiota… Lo siento. —dijo Draco. Y de la nada empezó a correr por el lugar mientras repetía: "Oh Dios, lo siento. Qué desatento soy…”</p><p>— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione.</p><p>—Bueno —empezó Draco, poniendo cuatro llaves en el mostrador—, de todas formas, ustedes son mis huéspedes, así que, por favor, me quedan unas doce habitaciones, pero supongo que quieren que los dividan en cuatro. Y ni siquiera piensen en pagarme por su estadía, yo invito.</p><p>Sin embargo, estas personas no eran tan comunes como alguien podría pensar. Justo después de la reserva adecuada y después de que Draco y Verónica prepararan un buen desayuno para ellos, se reunieron y se sentaron alrededor de una mesa redonda. Casi parecía una reunión de negocios mientras debatían con energía y ambos propietarios los observaban.</p><p>Harry era el más enérgico de todos ellos. De vez en cuando, cuando Draco arreglaba las flores o limpiaba las ventanas, se encontraba con su brillante y verde mirada y Draco tenía que volver al trabajo, naturalmente, con un sonrojo en su rostro como si se hubiera quedado varias horas bajo el sol. Casi se cayó de la escalera una vez y Harry sólo se rio y prestó atención a sus amigos nuevamente.</p><p>Después de unas horas, Draco se cansó un poco de sus intentos fallidos de averiguar de qué se trataba la discusión -incluso ellos empezaron a susurrar-, por lo que decidió sacar a Bola de Nieve ya que el día era soleado y a ella le encantaba tomar el sol.</p><p>Después de un rato, cuando quiso entrar de nuevo para limpiar esta vez el suelo, Granger lo detuvo.</p><p>—Draco, ¿podemos hablar contigo un minuto?</p><p>—Eh... sí. ¿Es algo sobre el hotel? —trató de ser educado tanto como pudo. La sensación que tenía cuando veía a Granger era bastante incómoda. No por su origen ni nada, sino que Draco aún podía verla arrastrándose por el suelo de la Mansión mientras Bellatrix la torturaba. No podía imaginar lo terribles que debían ser las pesadillas para ella; él mismo se despertaba con sus gritos resonando en su cabeza.</p><p>Pero Hermione sonrió y le mostró suavemente el camino para reunirse con los otros. Ella actuaba tan bien, que Draco pensaba que no se lo merecía de ella. Llegaron a la habitación de Harry y cuando él entró, todos los nuevos huéspedes estaban sentados o de pie para enfrentarlo.</p><p>—Draco —comenzó la señora Weasley—. Todos sabemos que esta parte de tu vida fue dura. Tus amigos y familia te abandonaron y el Ministerio te restringió el uso de la magia para cualquier cosa, excepto cocinar o algunas cosas simples.</p><p>Luna asintió y continuó:</p><p>—Pero creemos que has cambiado. Harry nos contó cómo te volviste más amigable y abierto. Tus torposoplos son más brillantes que nunca. —Draco frunció el ceño, estaba a punto de preguntar qué eran los torposoplos cuando Neville se puso el dedo en la boca en un gesto. Casi como si dijera: “no, te arrepentirás de preguntar, ella no se detendrá”.</p><p>—Bueno, tú también te uniste a nuestro lado y por eso nosotros… —dijo Ron y miró a Dean que por primera vez en su vida le sonrió al rubio con sinceridad.</p><p>—Decidimos ayudarte, y hacer de este hotel, el mejor que se pueda visitar. ¡Ya lo verás!</p><p>—Hemos planeado muchas cosas en todo este rato —dijo Neville—. Partiendo desde lo principal, ya sabes, como lo es la estructura física y-</p><p>— ¡No te adelantes, Neville! —regañó Hermione— Es una sorpresa.</p><p>Mientras todos reían, una voz baja y ronca le hizo erizar los vellos de la nuca a Draco.</p><p>—Todo esto para mostrarles a tus padres que no tienen ninguna influencia sobre ti. —susurró Harry, quien estaba de pie detrás de Draco y sonreía de oreja a oreja. Draco se volvió hacia él en estado de shock, no pudiendo creer que el antiguo Gryffindor estuviera tan dispuesto a ayudarle.</p><p>Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para protestar, Harry lo abrazó y dijo: "Feliz cumpleaños, Draco".</p><hr/><p>Harry había planeado esto desde tiempo atrás. Mientras le escribía a Hermione, ella mencionó que no se olvidara del cumpleaños de cierto ex Slytherin. No fue la única razón por la que Harry llamó a sus amigos, pero fue algo así como una motivación.</p><p>El primer día del llamado "Plan para Salvar el Hotel" fue casi caótico. Draco no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Pintaron las paredes de un nuevo color más confortable, los muebles fueron cepillados y si algún sofá o asiento era viejo y estaba dañado, simplemente lo repararon y limpiaron con magia, algo que Draco no podía hacer debido a la restricción.</p><p>Los días siguientes fueron aún más agotadores. Decidieron ampliar las habitaciones del hotel, creando un pasadizo desde una de las puertas laterales para dar paso a veinte nuevas habitaciones. La magia de la casa era antigua y, por lo tanto, era una tarea fácil para Hermione. Las decoraron todas, las pintaron, las limpiaron y arreglaron nuevas llaves… Para simplificarlo, trabajaron más duro que nunca.</p><p>Resultó que Dean era un gran creador de eslóganes y promociones y tenía un plan para hacer el hotel más popular. Colocaron algunos carteles en la carretera y otros en el pueblo. Todos mostraban fotos de las mejores habitaciones y aunque costó mucho, Harry decidió no hacérselo saber a Draco, por si acaso este quisiera devolver el dinero.</p><p>Sin embargo, la estrategia ayudó mucho. El teléfono de la recepción sonó más de una vez durante una hora. Casi todos los habitantes del pequeño pueblo los visitaron diciendo lo buena que era el agua.</p><p>La zona de la piscina fue otra tarea difícil en su lista. Harry, Ron y Draco adecuaron toda la zona, no estaba sucia ni nada, pero ampliaron el lugar para sentarse y añadieron un pequeño rincón para los niños. Todo fue sencillo porque Draco no pudo hacer demasiado, pero fue más que satisfactorio.</p><p>Fue al quinto día que todos vieron por primera vez el gran trabajo que habían hecho. No dos ni siete, sino diez personas reservaron habitaciones para la semana siguiente y tres magos vinieron por tres noches. Draco pudo finalmente mostrar todo su potencial como propietario y anfitrión. Harry no podría estar más feliz al descubrir que Draco estaba en su salsa. Era encantador y amigable, cocinaba y ayudaba en la limpieza, pero nunca parecía cansado o desanimado.</p><p>—Apuesto a que este era su sueño. —dijo Ron mientras se sentaba con Hermione y Harry afuera. Estaba bastante fresco ese día, así que eran las únicas personas por allí. Luna y Neville estaban bailando con otras personas en la, ahora ampliada, sala. La música estaba a buen volumen y seguramente Draco estaría demasiado contento por al fin tener un espacio así después de tanto tiempo.</p><p>—Parece más que feliz. —sonrió Hermione.</p><p>Harry miró a través de las puertas de cristal; Draco sonreía a una niña mientras esta le mostraba un libro con ilustraciones.</p><p>—Nunca pensé que lo volvería a ver… y aquí estamos. Ayudándole con su hotel.</p><p>—Pensar que una vez fue un Mortífago —mencionó Ron—. Estoy feliz de que al menos uno de los Malfoy elija el camino correcto. ¿Puedes creer que en realidad somos amigos de Draco Malfoy?</p><p>—Es raro decirlo, pero —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa traviesa—, tengo la sensación de que Harry no lo ve sólo como un amigo.</p><p>— ¡Hermione!</p><p>—Amigo, ¿en serio? —se rio Ron y abrazó a Hermione por los hombros— No me dijiste que estabas saliendo con él.</p><p>Harry ya se estaba sonrojando como el demonio, pero afortunadamente el sol se había puesto así que nadie vio nada.</p><p>— ¡Cállate! Nosotros… no, no estamos saliendo. —cuando todos se callaron, él simplemente añadió: “todavía”.</p><p>Eso inició una ola de gritos y vítores, especialmente de Ron, pues el pelirrojo disfrutaba de ver a su amigo así de avergonzado.</p><p>— ¡Así que estás planeando ligar con él!</p><p>—Ron por favor —frunció el ceño Hermione—. Estoy segura de que no es así.</p><p>—Gracias, Hermione —dijo Harry—. Al menos sé que tú me apoyas.</p><p>Hermione continuó:</p><p>—Apuesto a que es <em>así</em> desde nuestro primer año.</p><p>Harry casi se atragantó con su bebida.</p><p>— ¿Desde cuándo eres un incordio?</p><p>—Desde que empecé a salir con otro. —ella sonrió cuando Ron le dio un juguetón empujón en las costillas.</p><p>En ese momento, Harry se sintió casi como si estuviera de vuelta en Hogwarts, sólo que ahora no había peligrosos perros de tres cabezas o dementores, ni guerra entre Slytherin y Gryffindor.</p><p>Hablaron mucho, después de eso. Sin dejar de reír y recordar, al paso que la noche caía.</p><p>—Oh, creo que podrías tener una buena oportunidad para confesarte con él. —se burló Hermione, señalando la figura oscura que deambulaba por el patio trasero y se acercaba a la piscina. Harry supo inmediatamente que era Draco, después de todo el hotel ya estaba cerrado y los demás estaban descansando en sus habitaciones.</p><p>— ¡Vamos amigo, es tu oportunidad! —dijo Ron en medio de risas y le dio un empujón. Hermione también rio y Harry les miró con reproche.</p><p>—Sí, siguen siendo los mismos. Bueno, es una lástima que tenga que decirle a Molly que comparta su habitación con Hermione —dijo el moreno con una sonrisa—. Estoy seguro de que no te importará compartirla con ella. ¿No, Mione?</p><p>Ron y Hermione dejaron de reír abruptamente y ahora fue el turno de Harry para burlarse.</p><p>No fue difícil encontrar al rubio; estaba justo delante de la nueva piscina. Tenía los ojos cerrados y lucía casi en paz, como si tuviera todo lo que siempre quiso.</p><p>Al principio, Harry pensó que la idea que tenía era demasiado íntima, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Se escabulló detrás del hombre y le frotó suavemente los hombros. Draco por poco cayó a la piscina, pero Harry lo sujetó con fuerza.</p><p>— ¡Potter! Creí que habías terminado con lo de escabullirte. Por Merlín, ¡casi me da un ataque al corazón! ¿Intentas matarme o qué?</p><p>Draco probablemente estaría discutiendo así durante horas, pero Harry aprovechó su oportunidad y envolvió al rubio en un apretado abrazo.</p><p>—Lo siento, no quise hacerte daño ni nada. —sus susurros hicieron que a Draco se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca.</p><p>— ¿Harry? —casi chilló Draco al sentir la confortable cercanía del moreno.</p><p>— ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el sueño de Draco Malfoy era dirigir un hotel en Francia?</p><p>—Puede que me conozcas un poco, Potter, pero aún hay muchas cosas que no sabes.</p><p>Harry sonrió al sentir el corazón de Draco latiendo como loco contra sus brazos. Él mismo podía sentir cómo su propio corazón latía con fuerza.</p><p>— ¿Cómo qué?</p><p>Draco movió ligeramente su cabeza.</p><p>—Yo... ¿sabías que solía hacer patinaje sobre hielo?</p><p>Hubo una pequeña pausa cuando Harry se imaginó a un estilizado rubio adueñándose de todo a su alrededor con sólo patinar elegantemente sobre hielo. Definitivamente, pagaría por verlo.</p><p>—Tú... ¿patinabas sobre hielo? Como con saltos y piruetas y-</p><p>—Sí, lo hacía.</p><p>La imagen de Draco bailando en ajustadas mallas negras mientras saltaba y giraba sobre el hielo fue suficiente para que Harry se pusiera un poco nervioso. <em>“¡Soy un pervertido!”</em></p><p>De repente, Draco se rio y se dio la vuelta frente a él.</p><p>— ¿Nuestro gran héroe Harry Potter está realmente tan sorprendido? ¿O es que los Gryffindor piensan que los demás no tienen vida?</p><p>Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y apretó un poco más su abrazo, luego bajó las manos y le acarició inconscientemente las caderas. Draco se retorció y se echó a reír.</p><p>— ¡Oh, mira, tú también tienes cosquillas!</p><p>Se rieron como unos estúpidos adolescentes, pero ¿a quién le importaba de todos modos? Ellos eran los únicos que estaban fuera y nadie más saldría por allí hasta el siguiente día.</p><p>Después de unos minutos de retorcerse y reírse, se detuvieron. Draco apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry y este puso su barbilla sobre su pelo rubio.</p><p>—Has crecido, yo solía ser el más alto, ¿sabes? —dijo Draco.</p><p>—Tuve que sobrevivir de alguna manera a la comida de Hermione. Sin ofender, pero ella no es apta para la cocina.</p><p>Draco se rio. Luego levantó la vista y comentó:</p><p>—Ya sabes… tu cumpleaños no está tan lejos. Tengo un regalo para ti.</p><p>Harry frunció un poco el ceño; no quería causar más problemas a Draco, pero cuando este le dio la mirada de "es mejor que te calles", decidió no hablar. Draco susurró un <em>accio</em> y pronto apareció una caja envuelta en papel dorado.</p><p>— ¿Dorado y rojo? —Harry no pudo evitar reírse.</p><p>—Se supone que eres un Gryffindor, pero si quieres verde y plata sólo pídelo.</p><p>Mientras Harry desenvolvía el regalo, se encontró con una tela sorprendentemente suave.</p><p>—Una túnica. —dijo Harry y sostuvo la pieza de ropa frente a él. No parecía muy cara, pero era un poco más elegante que lo que Harry estaba acostumbrado.</p><p>—Me preguntaba si sabías por qué elegí una túnica —susurró Draco, sonrojándose sin que la oscuridad pudiera ocultarlo. Cuando Harry lo miró con curiosidad, sonrió—. Ya sabes, en Madame Malkins, unas semanas antes de que Hogwarts empezara y-</p><p>—Estás bromeando. —tomando en cuenta las palabras de Draco, Harry casi dejó caer su boca al suelo.</p><p>— ¿Qué?</p><p>—Yo... pensé que lo habías olvidado. Nos conocimos allí; te estabas probando tu túnica y... pensé que ni siquiera me prestabas atención. —dijo Harry con una tonta sonrisa.</p><p>—No lo olvidé —Harry se rio y se separó de Draco quedándose repentinamente en silencio—. ¿Harry? —Draco le miró desconcertado para luego entrar en pánico cuando Harry empezó a quitarse la camisa que llevaba.</p><p>Pero no se detuvo ahí. Se desabrochó el cinturón y reveló su bóxer azul oscuro.</p><p>Draco sintió su boca secarse y sus mejillas calentarse a niveles imposibles. Harry tenía piernas tonificadas y musculosas y se tensaban deliciosamente en cada movimiento que el moreno hacía. Su pecho era tonificado y lo cubría un pequeño rastro de vello oscuro.</p><p>Draco sólo pudo soltar un chillido antes de que Harry hiciera el intento de seguir con su ropa interior. Sus manos despertaron y se adelantaron rápidamente y frenaron cualquier movimiento en el otro hombre. La cara de Draco parecía una bomba a punto de estallar.</p><p>— ¡Merlín! ¿Qué carajo, Potter? —dijo cuando al fin pudo hablar, evitando mirar a toda costa el pedazo de piel que estaba revelando.</p><p>Pero Harry sólo se rio y lo empujó suavemente.</p><p>—Bueno, quiero probármela, pero no me he duchado. Además, sólo he podido usar la piscina unas pocas veces —Draco abrió mucho más los ojos y en un segundo se dio la vuelta, lo que no ayudó mucho, pues ahora estaba de cara a la piscina—. ¿Te gustaría unirte a mí? —Harry dejó salir una sonrisa, y más que verla, Draco la sintió.</p><p>De repente, Harry estaba otra vez detrás de él, respirando en su nuca.</p><p>—Yo... no puedo. Yo… —balbuceó Draco y se quedó tieso al notar en el suelo, a su derecha, la ropa interior de Harry. <em>“¡Merlín ayúdame, está desnudo!”</em></p><p>Harry se rio y empezó a recorrer con sus manos la espalda del otro.</p><p>—Vamos, es por mi cumpleaños.</p><p>—Ya te di un regalo.</p><p>—Bueno, entonces tómalo como mi regalo de Navidad.</p><p>—No es... no es Navidad todavía —<em>“</em><em>¡Actúo como una chica que acaba de descubrir cómo se hacen los bebés! ¡Vamos Draco, él no tiene nada diferente a ti!”</em> con ese pensamiento, exhaló y cerró los ojos—. Date la vuelta y espera hasta que esté en el agua, ¿vale?</p><p>Su voz sonó mucho más inestable y silenciosa de lo que Draco hubiera querido, pero Harry sólo respondió un simple "sí".</p><p>Draco era mucho menos musculoso que el moreno. Tenía piernas largas y delgadas y su pecho estaba prácticamente sin pelo. Su vientre era plano, sin músculos fibrosos o algo así. Se podría decir que no era nada inusual, pero para Harry era algo muy diferente.</p><p>El cuerpo delante de él era un pedazo de cielo. Las piernas eran delgadas, pero sin llegar al extremo, su espalda estaba perfectamente formada. Pero lo que Harry más miraba era el fino y redondo trasero. Si tuviera un poco menos de autocontrol, no esperaría más y lo agarraría con ambas manos, pero ya había cruzado la línea al no darse la vuelta, de todos modos.</p><p>Así que decidió que era mejor tumbar a Draco al agua antes de que lo descubriera mirando.</p><p>— ¡Potter! —Draco escupió galones de agua— ¿Es que acaso quieres que te mate cuando salga de aquí?</p><p>—Oh, vamos —Harry rio—. ¿Es que acaso los Malfoy no nadan?</p><p>Harry se zambulló también en la piscina y se relajó en el borde. Draco le fulminó con la mirada, pero respondió con un tono dulce al acercarse:</p><p>—Oh, sí —se detuvo frente al moreno y tomó sus brazos. Harry no pudo dejar de notar que Draco se veía aún mejor cubierto de agua—. Bueno, siempre pensé que los Potter se veían mucho mejor en el agua.</p><p>Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar o incluso mirarlo con incredulidad, Draco lo empujó hacia abajo haciéndole tragar buena cantidad de la misma piscina.</p><p>Sólo tomó unos pocos segundos y ambos hombres empezaron a salpicarse agua por todos lados, tratando al mismo tiempo de zambullir al otro. Sólo cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a su actual "enemigo", Harry estuvo de repente demasiado cerca.</p><p>— ¿Harry? —Draco tartamudeó.</p><p>— ¿Sabes? Hace unos días Verónica me dijo algo.</p><p>Draco retrocedió cuando Harry se acercó aún más. Maldijo mentalmente; de todas las personas que podían estar desnudas ante él, tenía que ser el maldito Harry Potter que en ese mismo momento tenía un aspecto de ser un depredador a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa.</p><p>—Ella es... bastante habladora, sí. —rio nerviosamente.</p><p>Para ser honesto, Harry no sabía de dónde estaba sacando toda esa confianza, pues normalmente era reservado.</p><p>—Cuando estabas con Jeremy... —dijo y puso una mano en uno de los pálidos hombros— Ella dijo algo sobre que tú nunca habías… <em>intimado</em> demasiado con él.</p><p>—Yo... simplemente no lo quería en ese entonces y- —Draco murmuraba las palabras, pero Harry no le prestó atención a eso.</p><p>Harry no esperó más, apretó sus labios contra los de Draco en un movimiento rápido y casi calculado. Luego, no se movió y supo en ese momento que había perdido todas las agallas; literalmente no supo qué hacer a continuación. Pero de repente se dio cuenta de a quién estaba besando y con quién estaba desnudo en una piscina...</p><p>Un maldito y sexy Draco Malfoy.</p><p>Tal vez por eso se echó para atrás y miró fijamente al rubio. La incomodidad en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, hasta que Draco hizo su típica mueca "Malfoy" y puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Harry.</p><p>—No te ofendas, Potter, pero eres pésimo para los besos.</p><p>Con eso, Draco se adelantó y juntó sus bocas nuevamente, iniciando esta vez un beso en toda regla. Un beso hambriento y necesitado que hizo que se aferraran el uno al otro y se tocaran donde pudieran. Sus lenguas siguieron rozándose y acariciándose, cuando uno inclinaba su cabeza, el otro imitaba la acción y profundizaba aún más el beso. El agua seguía salpicando alrededor, pero no se detuvieron.</p><p>Harry había esperado durante años para agarrar ese hermoso culo y ahora, cuando finalmente lo logró, parecía no poder parar. No sólo le cabía perfectamente en las palmas de las manos, sino que se ganaba un suave gemido cada vez que apretaba una nalga.</p><p>Draco, por otro lado, le sujetó del brillante pelo negro y siguió tirando suavemente de él, disfrutando de la sensación.</p><p>Parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo cuando sus ingles al fin se encontraron y ellos se sintieron casi explotar. Ambos estaban duros y una vez que descubrieron la sensación, la probaron más y más, rozándose entre sí, tratando de conseguir la fricción que deseaban. Harry movió sus manos y sujetó sus miembros para comenzar a acariciarlos lentamente.</p><p>— ¡Ah! Joder… —fue Draco el primero en romper el beso, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y comenzó a exhalar fuertemente— Harry... <em>Oh</em>, Merlín… ¡Te deseo tanto!</p><p>El moreno sonrió y mordisqueó la pálida oreja justo después de lamer el lóbulo.</p><p>—Sujétate a mí.</p><p>Draco le obedeció y sintió que el mundo giraba cuando Harry los Apareció en la habitación de Draco. Harry sólo había estado allí unas pocas veces. El espacio era un poco más pequeño que su habitación y sólo tenía una ventana que daba al este. Los muebles no eran tan elegantes y grandes como los de las habitaciones de huéspedes y había una pequeña mesa en el rincón con una simple silla. El armario parecía demasiado pequeño para el heredero de los Malfoy, pero a Harry no le importó. La única cosa que le interesaba era una cama king size, pulcramente hecha y colocada junto al armario.</p><p>Levantando a Draco, Harry caminó hacia la cama disfrutando de la sensación de las largas y pálidas piernas envueltas alrededor de su torso. Draco estaba lamiendo, mordiendo y besando todo el tiempo, tratando de probar a Harry de todas las maneras posibles. Draco les lanzó un hechizo de secado rápido ya que estaban todavía húmedos de la piscina.</p><p>La cama ni siquiera crujió cuando Harry puso al rubio de espaldas. Sus tobillos estaban en el borde del colchón y Harry aprovechó la oportunidad y le levantó las piernas hasta arriba. Antes de arrodillarse, vio una mirada ligeramente confusa en los ojos grises y sonrió.</p><p>—Intenta relajarte, Draco —el rubio hizo un ruido y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió el aliento caliente de Harry en sus muslos—. <em>Silencio</em> —Harry susurró sin varita, queriendo mantener toda la privacidad posible. Tenían demasiados huéspedes que podrían escucharlos, así que era mejor estar seguros.</p><p>— ¡Ah! —gritó Draco cuando Harry, sin previo aviso, se llevó su miembro a la boca, sin darle mucho tiempo para adaptarse al empezar a mover la cabeza de inmediato— Oh... Dios mío.</p><p>Harry tarareó cuando escuchó a su amante gemir de placer, lo que envió otra ola de excitación a través del cuerpo del rubio. Chupó con fuerza el miembro de Draco y usó todas las habilidades que había aprendido para poder tener más jadeos llenos de placer.</p><p>— ¿Te gusta, Draco? ¿Quieres que continúe?</p><p>Sabía que Draco probablemente estaba sexualmente frustrado; el hombre había estado tan estresado últimamente, que a veces no comía su cena o su desayuno, así que era improbable que se diera placer a sí mismo. Por eso Harry no se sorprendió cuando Draco frunció el ceño impacientemente y gimió en la palma de su mano. Harry sólo sonrió.</p><p>—Vamos, dime en voz alta que no te oigo, ¿quieres continuar?</p><p>— ¡Sí!</p><p>— ¿Sí qué?</p><p>Draco gimió y lo miró con ojos nublados por la necesidad.</p><p>—Por favor, Harry. ¡Por favor!</p><p>—Eso está mejor. —sin más palabras, rodeó la entrada del rubio y chupó suavemente la piel. Poco después la habitación se llenó de los gemidos y súplicas de Draco y Harry lo disfrutó enormemente. Justo después de que su lengua hiciera su trabajo, empujó uno, luego dos y finalmente tres dedos, torciéndolos, tratando de encontrar el lugar correcto.</p><p>Y cuando el cuerpo de Draco se puso tenso y se arqueó, Harry supo que había encontrado su objetivo.</p><p>Draco sintió que su abdomen se calentaba, pero no estaba preparado para terminar todavía. A Harry, por otro lado, no pareció importarle sus esfuerzos por contenerse, así que paró sus movimientos.</p><p>—Potter, si no me follas en menos de diez segundos, juro que te voy a perseguir hasta matarte y me importa un carajo el Ministerio de Magia.</p><p>Al final Harry sacó sus dedos y se enfrentó a Draco de nuevo. Por un momento observó el cuerpo que tenía delante, la piel blanca y lechosa que temblaba adorablemente de deseo. La necesidad de lamer las feas heridas que dejaron el Sectumsempra fue más fuerte que él y su recorrido de besos siguió, hasta bajar a la piel encogida de la muñeca de Draco donde solía estar la Marca Oscura. Draco miraba hacia otro lado, avergonzado de enfrentar sus errores pasados, pero Harry rápidamente encontró su boca y le dio un delicioso beso.</p><p>—Dolerá un poco, así que trata de relajarte, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>—No soy una chica, Potter. —dijo Draco sarcásticamente, pero hizo lo que se le dijo. Después de todo, Harry era mucho más grande que él mismo o sus propios dedos, cuando los usaba.</p><p>Cuando sus cuerpos se unieron, Draco apretó los negros mechones y los anchos hombros del moreno. Dolía, pero al mismo tiempo era lo más glorioso de la historia.</p><p>El ritmo de Harry fue lento desde el principio, tratando de encontrar el ángulo perfecto de sus embestidas para encontrar nuevamente la próstata. Sólo cuando sintió que Draco apretaba las piernas a su alrededor, empezó a empujar más y más rápido.</p><p>La cama crujió fuertemente mientras Harry embestía a su amante recibiendo cada uno de sus besos, gemidos o jadeos. Ambos sudaban y sentían que su orgasmo se acercaba.</p><p>—Oh Dios mío, Draco... te sientes tan bien. —dijo Harry y chupó con fuerza el pálido cuello, provocando otro estremecimiento de placer en Draco, y más espacio ofrecido en ese pálido y delicioso cuello.</p><p>— ¡Ah! Harry, por favor… estoy a punto de correrme. —Draco lloriqueó y sólo pudo gritar mientras el moreno golpeaba con especial fuerza su próstata. Empezó a correrse sobre su pecho apretando a Harry más fuerte que nunca. A Harry sólo le tomó unos pocos movimientos más para llegar a su propio orgasmo, llenando a Draco con su semilla.</p><p>Draco no podía estar seguro de lo que pasó después; el placer se apoderó de él y sólo recordaba haberle murmurado algo a, él que creía, su nuevo<em> novio</em> -que resultó ser el maldito Harry Potter-, y luego poner su cabeza sobre su hombro y dormirse.</p><p>Harry sólo movió la cabeza y le besó la frente.</p><p>—Yo también te quiero. —y se durmió, olvidándose de todo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Su primera vez! (estoy gritando, pero como odio utilizar mayúscula sostenida en las palabras, espero que de verdad crean lo emocionada que estoy jajaj)</p><p>A pesar de leer miles de fanfics, nunca dejo de emocionarme cuando ellos se acuestan por primera vez en cada uno de ellos. </p><p>¡Gracias por leer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capítulo IX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Seguro que consiguió un poco más de lo que había planeado, ¿no crees?</p><p>—Cuando le dije que se confesara, no pensé que acabarían… <em>juntos</em>.</p><p>Las voces susurrantes no eran exactamente una cosa con las que Harry quería despertar. El sol ya había salido y Harry vio la desventaja de tener ventanas en el lado este. Por supuesto que la luz era hermosa y ver los viñedos en la luz anaranjada de la mañana era maravilloso, pero el sol brilló en los ojos de Harry y lo despertó inmediatamente...</p><p>¿O fueron sus amigos que trataban de actuar como si tuvieran una capa invisible?</p><p>— ¿Qué... qué haces aquí, Hermione? ¿Ron? —su voz era somnolienta mientras se frotaba los ojos y trataba de ver lo que estaba pasando. La cama estaba cálida y acogedora, y sólo quería acurrucarse más profundamente en su almohada y dormir en ella.</p><p>— ¡Ron! ¡Te dije que hablaras más bajo, ahora está despierto! —regañó Hermione y se inclinó al lado de Harry— Así que, Harry… dinos, ¿Draco va arriba o abajo?</p><p>En ese momento, toda la noche anterior se asentó en Harry como una patada. Mientras miraba a su lado, se dio cuenta de que una cabeza con mechones rubios le acariciaba el costado. ¡¿Quién más podría ser sino Draco Malfoy?! ¿Tuvo sexo con Draco Malfoy? Y...</p><p>— ¡Mierda, chicos, estoy desnudo! ¡Salgan! —dijo Harry en voz baja.</p><p>—No eres el único —sonrió Ron y señaló una pierna muy desnuda que sobresalía del edredón, pero como Draco estaba acostado de lado, la mitad de su trasero estaba también en exhibición—. Bueno, al menos eliges a un cabrón con un buen trasero.</p><p>Hermione también se acercó a mirar y justo antes de que Harry cubriera completamente al rubio, sonrió.</p><p>—Hey, te conseguiste uno bueno.</p><p>— ¡Los odio! —gruñó Harry— De todas formas, ¿por qué están aquí? ¡Y por favor no me digan que querían hacer una foto de Draco desnudo!</p><p>—Bueno —empezó Ron, susurrando tan suavemente como pudo—, vimos tu ropa tirada por todas partes cerca de la piscina, y queríamos asegurarnos de que no habías desaparecido.</p><p>—Vale, así que querías saber si lo hicimos. —resumió Harry llegando a la conclusión de que su mirada acusadora era inútil.</p><p>Sus dos amigos asintieron y Hermione puso un plato lleno de tostadas y dos tazas de café en la mesa de noche.</p><p>—Te perdiste el desayuno y antes de que Draco entre en pánico, dile que Verónica y Luna se ocuparon de los clientes.</p><p>—Gracias. —Harry sonrió, al menos no habían sido tan crueles como para dejarle en ayunas.</p><p>Con eso salieron y Harry pudo jurar que Ron le susurró juguetonamente a Hermione algo así como: "¿Puedo ver tu trasero para poder compararlo?", lo que le valió un duro golpe en el brazo.</p><p>Harry miró al hombre dormido. Draco tenía la frente sobre su bíceps y su mano estaba apretando las sábanas. Se veía tan tranquilo y al mismo tiempo tan vulnerable.</p><p>Mientras Draco movía su pierna, Harry sintió que su hombría despertaba un poco. Sintiéndose curioso, Harry movió una mano para acariciar las nalgas de Draco, sintiendo cómo su longitud se calentaba más y más.</p><p>—Hm... —Draco comenzó a moverse.</p><p>Cuando el rubio abrió los ojos, Harry aprovechó la oportunidad y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.</p><p>—Buenos días. —saludó Harry, sonriendo ante el intento de Draco porque su voz no saliera tan ronca.</p><p>— ¿Qué... qué hora es?</p><p>—Tienes que jurar que te quedarás aquí y desayunarás.</p><p>—Tengo un hotel para dirigir, Potter. —dijo Draco mientras intentaba desenredar su nido de mantas.</p><p>Harry puso los ojos en blanco y lo empujó suavemente contra el colchón. Draco tuvo que admitir que se veía impresionante, inclinado sobre él, con sus mechones rebeldes y negros cayendo alrededor de su cara, y su piel suave y caliente por el largo sueño nocturno. Draco se sonrojó e intentó mirar a otro lado.</p><p>—Y yo —dijo Harry, poniendo una pierna entre las suyas— tengo un novio para entretener.</p><p>Las sábanas cubrieron sus cuerpos desnudos mientras se besaban.</p><p>Esta vez, Harry fue más preciso y no sólo un torrente de emociones y presión. Cuando se separaron de un largo y descuidado beso, Harry continuó lamiendo y marcando su camino hacia abajo. Mordisqueándole la oreja, el cuello, el pálido pecho y lo suaves pezones.</p><p>Draco se retorcía y respiraba pesadamente como si acabara de empezar el entrenamiento matutino.</p><p>—Eres tan malditamente hermoso. —sonrió Harry y observó al rubio desde arriba, dándole una mirada hambrienta seguida de una sonrisa malvada.</p><p>Su sonrisa hizo que Draco frunciera el ceño con determinación, antes de moverse rápidamente para quedar sentado en el regazo de Harry.</p><p>—Es mi deber servir a un huésped. —dijo Draco de forma seductora, luego pasó la palma de su mano por el torso de Harry hasta que agarró su miembro palpitante.</p><p>Harry trató de suprimir un gemido, pero ni siquiera el apretar los dientes lo ayudó, cuando Draco se tragó su polla totalmente dura. Aparentemente, Draco no acostumbraba a dar mamadas muy a menudo, pero seguramente sabía qué hacer con su boca. Movió la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo por el eje de Harry, y aunque no pudo meterla toda en la boca, fue increíble para Harry.</p><p>Los ruiditos que hacía Draco obligaron a Harry a jadear sorprendido. Sujetó los suaves mechones rubios mientras su polla entraba y salía de esa apetitosa boca.</p><p>—Draco… no puedo más. —gimoteó Harry después de un momento, cuando creyó que iba a morir por la excitación. Draco movió la cabeza afirmativamente mientras le miraba a los ojos y Harry comprendió.</p><p>Se dejó ir y Draco lo tragó todo.</p><p>Luego un golpe resonó en la habitación.</p><p>—Draco, tu madre llamó a mi familia para un almuerzo. Tengo que ayudarla, ¡deberías empezar a organizar las habitaciones! ¡Ya me voy! —era Verónica y gracias a Dios que no abrió la puerta. Estaban en una posición bastante comprometedora.</p><p>—Eh… está bien. —balbuceó Draco y saltó de la cama.</p><p>— ¡Oye! —el moreno se quejó, sin poder creer lo rápido que Draco comenzó a vestirse y correr hacia el baño, para luego salir de allí en menos de un minuto, cepillándose frenéticamente los dientes.</p><p>— ¿Qué? —preguntó mientras veía a Harry mirarlo con incredulidad.</p><p>—Bueno... ¡todavía estás duro!</p><p>— ¡Ugh! —Draco suspiró y le lanzó un bóxer a su amante— Potter, es mejor que te vistas. Podemos continuar más tarde.</p><p>El último comentario hizo que Harry sonriera malévolamente.</p><p>—Me aseguraré de recordártelo.</p><p><em>“¡Casi suena como si estuvieras aquí sólo para comprobar lo bueno que es su culo!"</em> suspiró Harry para sus adentros.</p><hr/><p>Salió a almorzar con Ron, Dean y Neville a un pequeño restaurante italiano que parecía ser el centro de vida del pueblo. Familias, parejas y amigos se sentaban en grupos, todos charlando de manera amistosa entre ellos mismos o con la camarera. Misma que florecía alrededor de sus clientes y que reconoció a Harry al instante.</p><p>Draco era uno de sus clientes favoritos y los chismes se extendían rápidamente. Por lo tanto, Harry fue recibido con un agradable y ruidoso "Hola, señor Potter, ¿cómo está Draco?".</p><p>Sin embargo, a pesar de lo acogedor del ambiente, Harry se sentía incómodo y avergonzado. Si no fuera porque sus antiguos compañeros de escuela fueran tan entrometidos, todo estaría bien.</p><p>—Según Ron, él tiene un buen… <em>atributo</em>. —dijo Dean, ignorando el semblante enojado de Harry.</p><p>Afortunadamente, Neville tampoco estaba muy cómodo con la conversación, por eso casi derramó su bebida por toda la mesa cuando Ron añadió:</p><p>—Un <em>atributo</em> bastante espectacular para alguien como él, pero demasiado... huesudo para mi gusto. Pero a Harry parece gustarle, ¿verdad, amigo?</p><p>—No sé por qué me junto con un grupo de adolescentes cachondos. —gruñó Harry.</p><p>—Vamos, Harry, por lo menos ustedes dos están finalmente juntos. —canturreó Dean felizmente y se llenó la boca con toda la porción de pizza.</p><p>— ¿Qué quieres decir?</p><p>Neville tosió y se rio junto con Ron.</p><p>—Harry, era un poco obvio que, si lo volvías a ver, terminarían juntos.</p><p>—Todas esas peleas… bueno, no quise creerle a Hermione durante ocho años, pero supongo que tenía razón.</p><p>— ¿En qué sentido, si puedo preguntar?</p><p>Ron sonrió y lo miró a los ojos.</p><p>—Decía que, desde cuarto año, tú mirabas a Malfoy como si soñaras con lo que… pasó anoche. —dijo entre risitas.</p><p>Harry sintió cómo el rubor se deslizaba por sus mejillas, mientras pensaba en alguna manera de devolverle el golpe a su amigo con algún detalle de su vida amorosa con Hermione.</p><p>Estaba tan preocupado por su buena reputación, que no notó a un coche negro pasar cerca de él, con un hombre muy conocido al volante.</p><p>Iba en dirección al Hotel.</p><hr/><p>—Draco, vamos a ver cómo están los chicos, ¿estarás bien? —preguntó amablemente Molly, mientras se alistaba para irse junto a las chicas. Draco, naturalmente, tenía que quedarse.</p><p>—Gracias por preocuparse señora Weasley, pero estoy bien, no se preocupe por mí y disfrute del pueblo. Todos ustedes se lo merecen después de lo que hicieron. —sonrió Draco, saliendo también al patio con una canasta llena de ropa sucia. Seguro que había otras cosas más agradables que hacer, pero esto no era tan malo.</p><p>Todas las mujeres se despidieron y lo dejaron en su quehacer. El trabajo le despejaba mucho la mente y siempre le ayudaba a pensar en todo lo que le ocurría.</p><p>¿Quién habría adivinado que realmente estaba saliendo con Potter? Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho unas semanas antes, se hubiera reído a carcajadas.</p><p>"Me aseguraré de recordártelo", esa frase seguía apareciendo en su mente y lo llenaba de emoción. Estar con Harry era algo totalmente diferente a anteriores relaciones. Harry se preocupaba por él visiblemente, y anoche, cuando hicieron el amor, fue amable y cuidadoso y sólo aceleraba el ritmo cuando Draco se lo permitía. Pero más que el sexo, Draco amaba que no lo hubiera empujado a nada. Ni siquiera tuvo que hacerlo, sólo dejó que Draco le dijera lo que deseaba. Y, <em>oh…</em> Draco <em>sí</em> que le había deseado anoche.</p><p>Sonrió para sí mismo. Si su padre se enterara de que su hijo salía con el famoso Harry Potter y que al parecer todo iba en serio, lo más probable era que el hombre quisiera enterrarse vivo. Y no sabía por qué, pero pensar en eso le alegraba aún más el día.</p><p>Mientras colgaba las sábanas y las fundas de las almohadas, vio un coche negro que se estacionaba frente al hotel. Y sí, su día bueno había terminado. Sabía <em>quién</em> estaba dentro y no le gustaba nada.</p><p>Jeremy miró a ambos lados con desdén y cuando vio a Draco solo en el patio, su sonrisa asquerosa dividió su cara. Antes de que pudiera acercarse más de lo necesario, el rubio frunció el ceño y, con la voz más aburrida que pudo dejar salir, preguntó:</p><p>— ¿Viniste a ver cómo se maneja un hotel?</p><p>—Qué curioso. En realidad, estoy aquí por el dinero para el mes que viene, ya que el ayuntamiento quiere asegurarse de que eres capaz de pagar.</p><p>Draco no pudo evitar reírse. Gracias a Harry, sus ingresos habían aumentado mucho, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Bueno, no te los voy a dar aquí y ahora, sin un documento adecuado para que podamos firmar.</p><p>—Quedémonos fuera un poco más. ¿Has considerado mi... consejo?</p><p>Balanceando la sábana antes de colgarla, Draco movió la cabeza hacia atrás para que los mechones no le molestaran en los ojos.</p><p>—Si hablas de esa tonta y poco rentable oferta, entonces sólo tengo una respuesta para ti —se acercó para que el hombre pudiera oírle susurrar: —. Dile a mi padre y a mi madre, aunque creo que no es ella la que tramó esto, que se pueden ir a la mierda con esas ofertas y que nunca más tocaré tu asqueroso cuerpo.</p><p>Caminó alrededor de este último y resopló con la cabeza en alto.</p><p>El hombre de repente lo agarró con fuerza y lo obligó a acercarse a su pecho, lo que hizo que Draco perdiera el equilibrio y tuviera que apoyarse en el torso del otro. Quiso apartarlo y golpearlo en esa cara súper molesta, pero Jeremy le lanzó un hechizo de inmovilización.</p><p>— ¿Realmente crees que ellos simplemente se rendirán? —estaba tan cerca de los labios de Draco, casi tocando el inferior— Tarde o temprano te encontrarás atrapado debajo de mí, te quitaré la virginidad como si nada y me aseguraré de que recuerdes cada segundo de nuestra follada.</p><p>Si Jeremy esperaba algo de Draco, seguramente no fue algún desprecio por parte del rubio. El hechizo terminó y Draco rio.</p><p>—Qué pena, Jeremy. Ayer Harry Potter era el que se cernía sobre mí... y fue jodidamente increíble.</p><p>El hombre gruñó y lo siguiente que Draco sintió fue un dolor agudo. Jeremy lo golpeó tan fuerte que tropezó hacia atrás y cayó al suelo. Sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo y se arrodilló a su costado para apretarle el cuello.</p><p>— ¡Puta asquerosa! —sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y enojados, pero Draco también vio un poco de… ¿miedo? Sin embargo, ya no importaba.</p><p>Jeremy levantó un brazo y Draco se cubrió la cara en un intento de salvarla de otro golpe. Y funcionó, pero Jeremy no perdió tiempo al levantarlo por su tronco y golpearlo contra el duro suelo.</p><p>— ¿Crees que será tan fácil deshacerte de mí? —gritó Jeremy, esta vez logrando asestarle un puñetazo en la nariz.</p><p>— ¡Detente, enfermo! —gritó Draco, sintiendo la sangre bajar rápidamente hasta su boca. Estaba furioso y no dudó en levantar la rodilla con todas sus fuerzas para clavarla en la ingle de su agresor. Jeremy gritó y Draco se lo pudo quitar de encima.</p><p>De repente, vio un rayo de luz roja atravesar su campo de visión y estrellarse contra el pecho de Jeremy, haciéndole volar lejos.</p><p>Luego, un par de manos fuertes acariciaron su mejilla y le retiraron el pelo de la cara.</p><hr/><p>Cuando Harry vio que Draco estaba despierto y no inconsciente, se volvió hacia el bastardo que estaba en el suelo. Se acercó a él y le apuntó con su varita a la cara.</p><p>—Si vuelves a tocarlo, te arrepentirás de haber nacido, ¿me entiendes? —rugió Harry lanzando en silencio un hechizo directamente a su cara, provocando que el hombre gritara de dolor. Jeremy se levantó torpemente y corrió hacia su coche, gritando algo sobre que Draco era una zorra.</p><p>A Harry no le importaron sus comentarios, se acercó a Draco nuevamente y lo sostuvo, levantando lentamente su cabeza y soplando levemente en su rostro.</p><p>—Está bien, Draco, ya se ha ido. —le apuntó con la varita y cuando escuchó un fuerte chasquido mientras la nariz se ponía en su posición original, supo que estaba curada. Draco estaba empapado en lágrimas por el dolor, pero tan pronto como se curó, las secó.</p><p>— ¿Estás bien?</p><p>—Me lo merecía —Draco tosió y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa pesarosa—. Por haberte roto la nariz en sexto año.</p><p>—Eh... —Harry no supo qué decir por un momento— Conozco una forma mejor con la que puedas pagarme. —dijo finalmente, mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse para empezar a caminar hacia la puerta del hotel.</p><p>—Por un momento pensé que se había orinado en sus pantalones cuando te vio. —Draco rio después de un momento.</p><hr/><p>Draco estaba de pie detrás del mostrador mientras Harry le trataba el feo moretón que Jeremy había dejado. Harry estaba preocupado porque Draco parecía estar demasiado pálido y tenía un aspecto algo cansado.</p><p>— ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido en otro lugar?</p><p>—No... —respondió con voz ronca y ojos cansados. Era raro verlo así, Harry pensaba que Draco era el tipo de persona que buscaría vengarse de su atacante, pero ahora parecía casi enfermizo.</p><p>—Draco, si no te sientes bien-</p><p>Antes de terminar su frase, el rubio abrió mucho los ojos y corrió al baño. Siguiéndole, Harry descubrió que estaba inclinado sobre el asiento del inodoro, vaciando su estómago. Rápidamente, Harry se arrodilló junto a él y empujó su pelo hacia atrás con una mano, y con la otra acarició su espalda.</p><p>Cuando Draco dejó de vomitar, Harry conjuró un vaso con agua y se lo ofreció.</p><p>—Juro por Dios que si lo vuelvo a ver, lo mataré por esto.</p><p>Cuando Draco terminó el vaso, sonrió débilmente.</p><p>—No creo que esto sea por él. Puede ser un efecto secundario del hechizo de curación o el hecho de que no seas profesional —Harry lo miró con preocupación mientras Draco se incorporaba con elegancia y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Era extraño que Draco volviera a su estado de ánimo normal tan de repente—. Gracias. —dijo, estirando los brazos. </p><p>Harry previó su intención y se adelantó para abrazarlo. Besó su frente, saboreando unas gotas de sudor en la fracción de piel.</p><p>—Deberías acostarte.</p><p>—Sólo serviré la cena e iré a la cama, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>Harry no estaba contento con esa decisión, pero sabía lo terco que era el rubio cuando se trataba de la cuestión del hotel.</p><p>— ¿Puedo... dormir contigo?</p><p>Draco se quedó callado un rato y luego se echó a reír.</p><p>—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?</p><p>— ¿Qué? —dijo Harry claramente ofendido por la risa de Draco.</p><p>—Harry, tuvimos sexo ayer. Somos lo que tú llamas pareja y, ¿me preguntas si puedes dormir conmigo?</p><p>— ¿Y si hubieras dicho que no? —Harry casi gritó— ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo después con la vergüenza?</p><p>Draco rio nuevamente y enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry.</p><p>— ¿Quién le diría que no a un Harry Potter en su cama? —besó sus labios y Harry profundizó el beso con rapidez.</p><p>No mucho después de eso, se encontraron absortos en una sesión de besuqueo salvaje. Draco envolvió a Harry con sus piernas mientras el moreno lo empujaba contra la pared del baño. No demoraron mucho en llenar la habitación con gemidos.</p><p><em>“¿Qué demonios está pasando con este hombre?</em>” pensó Harry mientras mordía experimentalmente el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Draco. <em>"Un momento está enfermo, luego vomita y, ¿ahora quiere tener sexo?”</em></p><p>A pesar de que tenía muchas preguntas y que aún quería buscar a Jeremy para matarlo, siguió besando a Draco, sin quejarse demasiado.</p><p>Hasta que las puertas se abrieron inesperadamente.</p><p>—Ejem…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capítulo X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Habían pasado casi dos horas desde su... <em>accidente</em> en el baño y Draco aún no podía mirar a la señora Weasley. ¡De todas las personas que podían interrumpirlos, tuvo que ser ella la primera! Pero, por otro lado, si hubiera sido Hermione o cualquier otra chica... o tal vez hasta un chico, hubieran esparcido el rumor como si fuera varicela.</p><p>Más tarde, sonriendo y bebiendo, a Harry no parecía importarle demasiado, pero como el rubio era nuevo en el colectivo, no podía sentirse más avergonzado. Molly estaba igual que Potter, tal vez incluso peor. Draco tenía la sensación de que ella estaba orgullosa de su casi hijo.</p><p>Después de que se separaron de su reveladora posición, ella sólo se rio y susurró un "lo siento" antes de salir de allí. Claramente, el ambiente ya se había arruinado, y no sólo eso, sino que Draco tuvo que preparar la cena, así que tuvo que separarse de Harry por un tiempo.</p><p>Mientras trataba de encontrar algo diferente en que pensar para no morir de vergüenza, recordó la pelea que tuvo con Jeremy. Podría considerarse como una pelea normal que fue seguida de algunos puñetazos y nada más, pero la mirada en los ojos del bastardo aún provocaba escalofríos en Draco.</p><p>Era casi seguro que al hombre no le había gustado ni un poco el enterarse de que Draco se acostaba con Harry, y la sensación de que sus padres tenían algo que ver con eso no le dejaba en paz.</p><p>Pensó en esto todo el tiempo mientras lavaba los platos de la cena, agradeciendo internamente que la mayoría de los huéspedes estuvieran comiendo fuera esta noche.</p><p>Cuando estaba secando los últimos tres platos, sintió de repente un par de manos alrededor de su torso. Sus reflejos se apoderaron de él y se giró impetuosamente. Si Harry no le hubiera sujetado la muñeca, Draco le hubiera dejado un feo moretón en la mejilla.</p><p>— ¡Whoa! ¡Draco, sólo soy yo! —Harry rio.</p><p>— ¿Y te ríes? ¡Podría haberte golpeado, Potter! ¡Quedarse atrás de alguien no es nada elegante! —poniendo los ojos en blanco, volvió a los platos.</p><p>Una mano le acarició la espalda haciéndole temblar.</p><p>—Parecías estar tenso, sólo vine a ayudarte a relajarte. —susurró Harry a su oído, mientras deslizaba las manos por el torso hasta sus caderas para asentarlas en su trasero.</p><p>—Harry, sólo dame unos minutos más.</p><p>No es que Draco no quisiera que su novio continuara; le encantaba ser acariciado y adorado por Harry, mientras él pasaba sus manos por donde quisiera, desde el cuello y el pelo de Harry hasta sus anchos hombros y su espalda.</p><p>Pero estaban en una cocina… delante de un fregadero.</p><p>Básicamente cualquiera, como el jardinero que contrató Draco o la nueva señora de la limpieza o incluso Verónica podía descubrirlos, pero cuando sintió un aliento caliente en la nuca y un rastro de besos que lo siguieron, no pudo protestar más.</p><p>Ahogando un gemido, puso sus manos en el lavabo y cerró los ojos.</p><p>— ¡Paseándote con un uniforme tan ajustado! Vamos Draco, ¿pensaste que no intentaría nada?</p><p>Harry movió una de sus manos bajo la camisa negra de Draco y encontró un pezón, al cual le prestó toda su atención.</p><p>Draco se empujó hacia esa mano y se dejó hacer.</p><p>—Te ves increíblemente bien, ¿lo sabías? —dijo Harry mientras le lamía la clavícula.</p><p>En ese momento, Draco sintió cómo el calor se acumulaba en la parte baja de su vientre y percibió la forma abultada del miembro de Harry contra su trasero.</p><p>—Si alguien viene aquí, tendrá un gran espectáculo. Sin mencionar que tus amigos difundirán rumores después. —gruñó Draco y suprimió un jadeo cuando los duros dedos se movieron por sus caderas hasta desabrocharle el cinturón.</p><p>—Más vale que sea breve, no queremos que pase eso, ¿verdad? —Harry tiró de los pantalones y pronto ambos miembros quedaron libres. Draco giró la cabeza y le besó lujuriosamente, metiendo la lengua, mordisqueando sus labios. Si Harry fuera más sensible, podía venirse sólo por el beso y la fricción que recibía mientras se movía contra el perfecto culo de Draco, pero afortunadamente él estaba decidido a durar tanto como fuera posible.</p><p>Cuando Harry lanzó un hechizo de lubricación en sus dedos y comenzó a abrir a Draco, hubo algo innegablemente excitante en toda la situación. Draco se inclinó sobre el fregadero con su pierna trepada sobre el mostrador y su culo pegado a Harry, rogando ser tomado.</p><p>—Harry... por favor, sólo hazlo. —le suplicó Draco. Pero no tuvo que decírselo dos veces ya que Harry empujó la cabeza de su miembro contra la rosada entrada y tuvo que gemir mientras el estrecho anillo de músculos abrazaba su miembro.</p><p>Sus embistes fueron rápidos y duros, pero cada uno apuntó a la próstata de Draco o al menos la rozó, provocando que Draco se mordiera los labios por el placer mientras se aferraba al fregadero.</p><p>—Draco... —jadeó Harry y sin más preaviso lo hizo girar, sin perder el contacto, lo que provocó que su novio ahogara un grito. El moreno sostuvo una de sus piernas en alto y empujó más rápido.</p><p>—Voy a correrme, Harry... —gritó Draco intentando apoyarse en el hombro de Harry. Este último enterró su cara en el hombro de Draco y marcó un ritmo aplastante, abusando del punto dulce del rubio.</p><p>No pocos empujones más tarde ambos alcanzaron sus límites. Harry llenó a Draco y el otro cubrió sus pechos con un líquido blanco y espeso.</p><p>Harry parpadeó unas cuantas veces, mirando a su alrededor con cuidado de que nadie los encontrara y cuando se separó para mirar la cara del rubio, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Draco dormía, y aunque todo había sido tan de repente, Harry no pudo menos que entender y compadecerse de su novio por el día tan pesado que había tenido.</p><p>Aunque Harry no quería molestar al rubio, lo despertó sin querer cuando le llevaba en brazos a la habitación.</p><p>—Shh... duerme, bebé.</p><p>Acostados, Harry los cubrió a ambos bajo las mantas y al acercar más al cuerpo de Draco, también se durmió.</p><hr/><p>Cuando llegó la mañana, Harry estaba agradecido de que sus dos amigos se perdieran esta vez, pero, por otro lado, cuando tanteó a ciegas para acariciar la cabeza de Draco, sólo encontró mantas. Sólo entonces, mientras abría perezosamente los ojos, descubrió que Draco estaba sentado al borde de la cama bebiendo agua de la mesita de noche.</p><p>— ¿Estás bien, Draco?</p><p>Una voz ronca respondió mientras el rubio se apoyaba en un brazo.</p><p>—Sólo... un poco mareado.</p><p>—Ven a acostarte, no son ni las cinco y media —estaba a punto de alcanzar a Draco y consolarlo en sus brazos, pero frunció el ceño y le pasó una mano por el cuello—. Estás demasiado caliente.</p><p>—Bueno, gracias, ya lo sé —Draco puso los ojos en blanco y, cuando quiso ponerse de pie, un par de extremidades le hicieron retroceder. Inmediatamente el calor del cuerpo de Harry le abrumó—. ¡Dios, Potter! Es verano, ¿es que acaso no lo sientes?</p><p>Harry tuvo que apartarse a regañadientes, ya que hasta él se estaba empezando a sentir un poco incómodo con la temperatura del ambiente.</p><p>—Lo siento.</p><p>—Olvídalo —Draco sonrío y giró en su sitio para enfrentar a Harry—. Mejor apostemos.</p><p>— ¿Sobre qué? —dijo Harry, mirando con diversión el gesto seductor en la cara de su novio.</p><p>—Nos refrescaré y al mismo tiempo… —Draco se inclinó hacia Harry, rozando sus labios lentamente— estaremos todos calientes por dentro.</p><p>Harry frunció un poco el ceño y quiso preguntar cómo lograrían eso, pero Draco le dio su respuesta de inmediato cuando él, con su delicioso trasero al aire, fue directamente a su baño.</p><p>— ¿O es que el señor Potter tiene miedo a mojarse un poco?</p><p>Harry sonrió.</p><p>—Espero que tu ducha tenga paredes gruesas...</p><hr/><p>— ¿Te duele la espalda, Draco? —preguntó Luna inocentemente y le asintió cuando su taza de té estaba lo suficientemente llena. El rubio estaba sirviendo el desayuno con su ropa habitual, yendo por las mesas con una jarra de té y café caliente.</p><p>Al oír su comentario, se sonrojó y recordó su aventura matutina; aparentemente tener la espalda presionada contra la dura pared fría, tenía algunas consecuencias molestas.</p><p>—Veo que sí. Si quieres, tengo un muy buen ungüento en el-</p><p>Antes de que Luna le ofreciera un ungüento de ranas muertas o de plantas inexistentes, Draco la cortó con una cálida sonrisa.</p><p>—Gracias Luna, pero creo que es sólo por... una mala posición al dormir. Sí, dormí mal.</p><p>Cuando quiso verter el té en otra taza, vio a Hermione sonriéndole con picardía y… ¿guiñarle un ojo?</p><p>—Eh... —murmuró Draco y miró nerviosamente a su alrededor— ¡Oh! ¿van a ir al festival hoy? Es un gran evento, trae turistas de todo el mundo.</p><p>—Por supuesto que iremos, también hemos oído que ayer tu Hotel se llenó.</p><p>—Sí, estamos llenos para esta noche y la siguiente.</p><p>Draco no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, estuvo soñando con esto durante años y ahora finalmente lo había conseguido. Naturalmente, si Harry no hubiera venido, nunca estaría aquí, atendiendo a los clientes y viviendo su sueño.</p><p>De repente, una mano lo llevó al regazo de alguien y no tuvo que adivinar quién era. Harry estaba sentado cerca de Luna con Ron y Hermione.</p><p>— ¡Ha- Potter! —Draco siseó, sonrojándose furiosamente.</p><p>—Draco, queríamos preguntarte algo —Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante con una sonrisa amable. Draco casi olvidó que aún estaba sentado sobre Harry cuando Ron hizo lo mismo con su novia—. Queríamos hacer del festival algo así como una cita doble, ¿sabes? Sería más divertido así, ya que no conocemos demasiado el pueblo.</p><p>—Y... —dijo Harry nerviosamente— queremos conocerte mejor, o al menos ellos quieren, ya que yo te conozco mucho ahora.</p><p>Draco le dio un golpecito en el hombro y se puso de pie.</p><p>—Gracias —Draco asintió hacia los dos amigos de Harry—. Creo que podemos ir esta noche. ¿Estás... bien con esto? ¿No sería incómodo? —murmuró hacia Harry, con una mueca de preocupación.</p><p>—Vamos Draco, ya no somos niños. —regañó Hermione quien había escuchado todo.</p><p>—Harry es nuestro mejor amigo, tenemos que conocer a su novio. —dijo Ron.</p><p>Draco sólo sonrió y se fue con el siguiente cliente. Más feliz que nunca.</p><hr/><p>—Te ves impresionante, Hermione. —canturreó Luna mientras miraba a su amiga observarse en el espejo.</p><p>—Bueno, tú sí sabes cómo hacer que el cabello se vea bien, Draco. —Hermione sonrió.</p><p>—Solía mirar a mi madre mientras se arreglaba el pelo, aprendí mucho de ella. —dijo Draco tímidamente y guardó todas las hebillas que ya no necesitaba.</p><p>—Gracias, Draco. —Hermione se dio la vuelta y se acomodó el vestido negro que luciría en el Festival.</p><p>—No hay problema.</p><p>—Sólo espero que Ron no se ponga nada raro; le compré una bonita túnica y seguro que la ha olvidado en Londres.</p><p>Draco sonrió y se dio la vuelta, dando a Hermione un poco de privacidad mientras se subía la cremallera del vestido, aunque ambas mujeres rieron al argumentar que no debería darle vergüenza mirar a una mujer cuando claramente le gustaban los hombres.</p><p>—Bueno, nada puede ser peor que la túnica que usó en el Baile de Hogwarts. —comentó Draco.</p><p>—Oh Dios, Draco ni siquiera lo menciones, fue horrible y el pobre Ron no pudo conseguir otra. —sonrió Hermione.</p><p>Después de eso, los tres se sumieron en una conversación agradable sobre su tiempo en Hogwarts, evitando claramente los temas escabrosos y comentando con más alegría cualquier infortunio o vergüenza que hubieran pasado Harry y Ron en el colegio.</p><p>Draco se descubrió disfrutando de la conversación, pensando, no sin un poco de alegría malsana, qué opinaría su padre al verlo conversar con personas tan impopulares como Hermione y Luna. </p><p>Hablaron también sobre sus novios, cuando Luna decidió que era mejor leer un poco un extraño y colorido libro que tenía en el regazo. Hermione exponía alegremente todas las cualidades de Ron, y Draco no pudo evitar notar lo poco que conocía a Harry en comparación.</p><p>Al final, llegaron a un punto incómodo. Los padres. Draco nunca supo que, debido a la guerra, Hermione tuvo que <em>obliviar</em> a sus padres, lo que puso a Draco bastante triste.</p><p>—Siento oír eso, quiero decir, tuvo que ser duro.</p><p>Un toque de tristeza se mostró en los ojos de la mujer, pero ella se recuperó rápidamente.</p><p>—Fue lo mejor que se pudo hacer... —después de un momento de silencio, habló: — y, ¿qué hay de tu madre? Sé cómo son tus padres, pero... parecía que ella te quería y protegería, ¿cómo es que hace algo así?</p><p>—Ah —Draco suspiró—, ¿sabes? Creo que mi madre es en realidad bastante inocente en esto. Ella siempre quiso lo mejor para mí... pero no pude ayudarla. No tenía dinero de sobra y si me mudaba con ella, mi padre podría hacer literalmente cualquier cosa para que volviéramos… incluso si eso significara herir a alguien o arriesgar algo.</p><p>El rubio pensaba en su madre bastante a menudo. Sabía que ella era la que retenía a Lucius de cometer verdaderas locuras, aunque todas sus acciones estuvieran poniendo en peligro su matrimonio. No obstante, no es como si Narcissa quisiera conservar a su marido; ella no era tonta, Draco lo sabía. El mejor lugar para ella era en la mansión, y la posición que este conllevaba.</p><p>—Espero que ella pueda vivir contigo algún día. Nunca nos hizo daño e incluso ayudó a Harry durante la guerra.</p><p>El comentario de Hermione hizo sobresaltar a Draco.</p><p>— ¿Cuándo?</p><p>Luna levantó la mirada de su libro y con voz tranquila, dijo:</p><p>—Le mintió a Voldemort.</p><p>El nombre todavía hacía temblar a Draco, pero tuvo que contener su expresión para mirar interrogativamente a Hermione.</p><p>—Ella le preguntó a Harry, cuando se presumía que este estaba muerto, si tú estabas vivo. Él dijo que sí y ella le aseguró a Voldemort que Harry sí había muerto.</p><p>—Si no hubiera sido por ella —intervino Luna—, Voldemort mataría a Harry nuevamente y esta vez no sobreviviría. Él tiene una deuda de vida con ella.</p><p>Draco sólo fue capaz de mirarlas con sorpresa, sin poder creerles. Sabía que su madre no era cobarde, pero... mentirle al Señor Oscuro era algo de lo que no sobrevivía mucha gente.</p><p>—Yo... no sabía eso —fueron las únicas palabras que pudo susurrar. Sintió que se le humedecían los ojos con lágrimas y una repentina conmoción le atravesó y antes de darse cuenta, Hermione le daba palmaditas en la espalda—. Gracias... por contarlo.</p><p>—Draco, creo que ella te ama más que a nada —dijo la castaña y queriendo no ahondar en el tema, exclamó: —. ¡Tenemos que hacer un brindis por ella en el festival!</p><p>Luna sonrió y se puso de pie.</p><p>—Pero no llegaremos a ninguna parte si no nos damos prisa; en menos de quince minutos tenemos que encontrarnos con los chicos.</p><hr/><p>Momentos después, Harry no pudo evitar pensar en lo afortunado que era al tener un novio como Draco. Un hombre tan sexy y guapo, pero sobre todo lindo. Esta noche, Draco llevaba una camiseta azul oscuro con un patrón de imágenes retro en la parte superior, unos pantalones cortos blancos y unos mocasines oscuros. Parecía sacado de una revista de moda. Su pelo estaba perfecto, como siempre, pero esta vez Harry podía jurar que tenía un aspecto aireado, como si hubiera usado un secador de pelo o algo así para hacerlo ver perfecta y seductoramente desordenado.</p><p>Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo en no comerse con los ojos a Harry. Camiseta negra con el cuello en V y dobladillo rojo, y pantalones negros ajustados que le hacían parecer totalmente apetecible.</p><p>Sin embargo, Draco rápidamente recuperó su compostura.</p><p>—Bueno, podrías haber usado un peine, pero... hm... servirá.</p><p>Harry ni se inmutó por el comentario, más bien se acercó sigilosamente hasta que pudo envolver sus brazos alrededor del delgado torso de Draco.</p><p>—Oh, ¿entonces este atuendo puede servir?</p><p>Las manos pálidas también lo encerraron en un abrazo.</p><p>—Sip.</p><p>— ¿Qué tal si te muestro lo mucho que puedo servir? —dijo Harry, ahuecando con sus palmas el trasero de Draco. Este rio y frunció los labios.</p><p>—No puedo esperar a verlo. —ronroneó, pensando en lo caliente que se sentía últimamente. Bueno, de todas maneras, no había nada de malo en ello.</p><p>Después de una pequeña sesión de besuqueo, decidieron que era mejor bajar a reunirse con sus amigos antes de que hicieran más comentarios.</p><hr/><p>El festival estaba a punto de comenzar y las calles estaban llenas de diferentes puestos con comida u otras cosas como recuerdos y juguetes.</p><p>Ron y Hermione estaban comprando algún tipo de collares con dijes a juego cuando Draco señaló un puesto particularmente pequeño y de bajo perfil, llamando la atención de su novio.</p><p>—Tal vez a tus amigos les gustaría ver la parte mágica del festival, ¿verdad?</p><p>Harry lo miró confundido.</p><p>— ¿Hay...?</p><p>El rubio sonrió y jugó con el dobladillo de su camiseta.</p><p>—En realidad el festival empezó como un evento para magos, pero de alguna manera, los muggles pensaron en algo idéntico y decidieron crear uno propio.</p><p>Después de que los dos tortolitos -como Harry los llamaba- terminaran sus compras, Draco se acercó al puesto y con su varita apuntó a una pequeña oreja de dragón que se estaba vendiendo. De repente, el mundo entero giró para Harry y apretó la mano de Draco con más fuerza. Cuando recuperó el equilibrio casi cayó al suelo.</p><p>Imitaciones no tan pequeñas de dragones volaban por el cielo, minifuegos artificiales explotaban por todas partes y si la comida en la parte muggle parecía exótica, este era un nivel completamente nuevo. Manzanas acarameladas parlantes, pimientos fríos que respiraban fuego, chocolate que literalmente se derretía en la lengua en el momento en que la tocaba. El lugar se veía exactamente como el del mundo muggle, pero este era más familiar para él.</p><p>—Esto es... increíble.</p><p>—Ya te lo había dicho. —presumió Draco.</p><p>Durante las siguientes horas, Harry casi no parpadeó ni una vez. Estaba constantemente haciendo algo. Los demás siguieron su propio camino, así que Draco le mostró a Harry todos los puestos y el moreno no podía estar más contento. Jugaron a un juego en el que tenían que atrapar mini hipogrifos bastante salvajes en la red. Resultó que algunos de ellos eran falsos, pero, aun así, Harry atrapó lo suficiente para ganar para ambos un simple reloj que estaba hechizado para mostrar el estado de ánimo de la persona que lo llevaba. No era de extrañar que las manecillas apuntaran inmediatamente a "feliz".</p><p>Draco casi rio cuando Harry probó "el chupetín del dragón" y fue por ahí eructando fuego. Al menos no fue el único. Algunos magos tenían que lidiar con repentinas escamas en sus rostros, o, que, con un poco de suerte, la golosina sólo les cambiara el color de los ojos.</p><p>— ¿Cuánto tiempo durará? —preguntó el moreno mientras subían una colina hacia un espacio abierto con pequeños grupos de personas reunidos.</p><p>Harry ya estaba un poco nervioso pues a continuación empezarían los fuegos artificiales y todavía estaba eructando fuego, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a besar y... hacer otras cosas cuando estaba así?</p><p>A Draco no pareció importarle su problema pues sólo sonrió y se sentó cuando encontró un lugar perfecto para ver el show.</p><p>—Ven aquí —dijo, para luego besarle rápidamente en los labios—. Tienes que recibir un gesto de amor de un amigo o... tu pareja. —explicó el rubio, ruborizándose un poco con la segunda palabra.</p><p>—Oh... —Harry sonrió. Sacaron sus manzanas de caramelo parlantes, sin importarles las risas y los gritos de ánimo que dejaban salir cada vez que Draco o Harry se robaban unos cuantos besos y toques.</p><p>—Perdimos a los otros, espero que no se enojen porque nos fuimos por separado. —dijo Draco un poco preocupado.</p><p>—Podemos encontrarnos después de los fuegos artificiales, además no creo que nos echen de menos. Neville está seguramente con Luna y Molly está con Ron y Hermione.</p><p>— ¿Qué hay de Dean?</p><p>—Creo que un tipo del pueblo lo invitó a salir hoy, así que... se está divirtiendo. —sonrió Harry y puso una mano protectora sobre la cadera de Draco.</p><p>—Estoy tan contento de que los clientes no hayan tenido problemas porque saliera del hotel esta noche. —dijo Draco y se apoyó en su novio mirando al cielo.</p><p>—Me alegro de que estés aquí… no puedo imaginarme ir por el pueblo con Ron y Hermione, cuando divinamente pueden escabullirse por ahí, dejándome con la señora Weasley... Quiero decir, me agrada pasar tiempo con ella, pero contigo es definitivamente mejor, obviamente —rio—. Además, ella tiene la necesidad de comprarme feas bufandas cuando está en algún lugar y yo ni siquiera uso bufandas. Además de que estar contigo es un poco más... agradable.</p><p>—Vamos Potter, estás siendo más cursi que esta manzana. —Draco sonrió. Luego se acurrucaron el uno contra el otro, con Draco apoyado en el pecho de Harry. El silencio que se extendió fue cómodo y Harry lo disfrutó más que los días de charla.</p><p>Así esperaban tranquilamente el momento principal: los fuegos artificiales. Escuchaban el murmullo de la gente, sus conversaciones y risas. Antes de medianoche, Draco rompió el silencio:</p><p>— ¿Harry?</p><p>— ¿Hmm?</p><p>—Estaba pensando mucho en ello y... —empezó Draco, su voz era baja y llena de nervios, lo que hizo que Harry lo mirara y lo abrazara con más fuerza— ¿Volverás con ellos a Londres... o te quedarás un poco más, quizás?</p><p>Harry tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de reír como un loco, Draco se sonrojó y frunció el ceño como si se estuviera preparando para lo peor.</p><p>—Iré a Londres primero… —empezó el moreno y Draco le dio la expresión más triste de la historia, así que continuó rápidamente— Tengo que visitar al Jefe de Aurores y decirle que aún no estoy preparado para empezar a hacer misiones.</p><p>— ¿Y luego...?</p><p>—Y luego... —pasó su mano por el delgado pecho con caricias lentas e insinuantes— volveré para ayudarte en el hotel... al menos si eso es lo que quieres.</p><p>La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un beso lujurioso. Y se hubieran quedado así por horas de no ser por la fuerte explosión que los hizo mirar hacia arriba.</p><p>Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron y decir que era maravilloso no estaba ni siquiera cerca de la realidad. Fue hermoso, increíble y fascinante todo a la vez. Las coloridas bombas explotaron en luces con forma de hadas, dragones, unicornios y todo tipo de animales mágicos y no mágicos. Una gran ballena se abrió paso por encima de ellos dejándolos cubiertos de luz azul por un segundo, los dragones respiraban fuego o hielo y las hadas dejaban salir destellos alrededor. Harry sólo podía quedarse boquiabierto y Draco se rio de su aspecto.</p><p>El espectáculo completo duró quince minutos, pero a ellos no les pareció suficiente. Cuando el cielo comenzó a despejarse y las fuertes explosiones se detuvieron, ambos hombres se recostaron en la hierba mirando al cielo.</p><p>Permanecieron así durante un rato, enroscados uno alrededor del otro. Cuando Draco se sentó, miró a su pareja con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Esto es como un sueño hecho realidad —suspiró. Harry le sonrió ampliamente y Draco le mostró la lengua juguetonamente—. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el Héroe de Gryffindor saldría alguna vez con un ex mortífago?</p><p>—Ahora sólo somos tú y yo… Draco y Harry, sin títulos de por medio —dijo Harry, aceptando la mano ofrecida por Draco, después de que este se pusiera de pie—. ¿Ya nos vamos? Podríamos quedarnos un poco más, ¿no? Quiero decir, el festival no ha terminado todavía, ¿verdad? —Harry sonrió tímidamente, esperando convencer a su pareja. Cuando no recibió respuesta, miró a Draco con curiosidad.</p><p>Los ojos de Draco estaban muy abiertos y asustados mientras miraban un punto fijo en la distancia. Harry siguió su mirada; desde ahí arriba en la colina se podía ver una espesa estela de humo que provenía de un edificio <em>demasiado</em> familiar... la única palabra que exhaló antes de que el rubio se lanzara a correr fue: "¿Fuego?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Gracias por leer!</p><p>Y sí, ya sé que 'cierta condición' parece ser muy repentina, pero si leen bien los capítulos anteriores, encontrarán a cierto personaje haciendo de las suyas de la manera más sutil, para lograr su cometido. Lástima que le salió el tiro por la culata... ¿o no?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capítulo XI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mientras Harry corría tras Draco, pudo darse cuenta lo rápido que podía ser el rubio cuando se lo proponía. Draco podía ser veloz en la escoba, pero cuando corría, corría de verdad.</p><p>Sin embargo, Harry podía entender su precipitación; el fulgor de las llamas ya estaba iluminando su camino y Harry rezó porque nadie estuviera atrapado en el hotel que estaba en llamas.</p><p>Pronto, vieron el edificio de tres niveles y Draco se quedó sin aliento cuando vio que el fuego se propagaba desde el ala izquierda del segundo piso.</p><p>Harry estaba a pocos metros detrás de él, y cuando se detuvo, sólo pudo contemplar con temor todo el lugar. El edificio no había sufrido muchos daños, pues al parecer, el fuego había comenzado unos minutos antes, pero el ver que el lugar era devorado lentamente por las llamas, se sentía como si alguien le hubiera arrancado una parte de su cuerpo.</p><p>Rápidamente se recompuso y miró a su alrededor. Unas cuantas personas estaban por allí y vio a una joven llamando por su teléfono móvil. Ella estaba repitiendo las palabras "fuego" y "rápido" y Harry asumió que ella llamaba a los bomberos.</p><p>Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Draco no estaba a su lado. De repente una mano le hizo casi caer hacia atrás y le enfrentó a Hermione.</p><p>—Malfoy... —ella respiraba con dificultad y su pelo estaba erizado— Saltó dentro, intenté detenerle, pero...</p><p>— ¡Quédate aquí e intenta apagar el fuego! —con eso entró por la puerta principal, sin importarle que Ron lo llamara para que se quedara fuera, y se fue directo al piso de arriba.</p><p>El humo se le metió en los ojos y vio borroso, pero conocía el camino. Dentro del hotel hacía calor y vio que las llamas se dirigían hacia la mitad del segundo piso. De nuevo no les prestó atención y saltó al tercer piso.</p><p>Una ola de alivio lo atravesó cuando vio a su pareja apretando una pequeña caja y a Bola de Nieve en sus brazos, abriéndose camino hacia la salida. Draco estaba tosiendo y sus rodillas estaban a punto de doblarse. La caída lo enviaría al suelo, pero Harry se las arregló para impedirlo. Sin embargo, sus pulmones no eran tan fuertes; luchó contra la tos mientras se ahogaba con las cenizas.</p><p>Las llamas eran más rápidas de lo que Harry pensaba y tuvo que retroceder con prontitud. Casi se cayó por un agujero que llegaba hasta la planta baja. Su visión se volvía peor y peor y sintió que su cuerpo giraba y su mente se mareaba. Las llamas se acercaban, pero el fuego en sí no era tan malo... el humo era peor, haciendo que le picara la garganta y le lagrimearan los ojos.</p><p>Sujetó a su novio con fuerza tratando de averiguar qué hacer y luego una mano pálida se enredó en su torso. Cuando de repente...</p><p>Todo sucedió demasiado rápido... un soplo de aire y un retorcijón en su estómago le dijo que Draco los había Aparecido.</p><p>Aterrizaron en el suelo del patio. Unas cuantas personas, muggles, miraban alrededor con pánico sin saber de dónde venía la pareja, pero Harry sólo vio a tres personas conocidas que se precipitaron hacia ellos.</p><p>— ¡Harry! ¡Draco!</p><p>Y justo después de soltar el cuerpo del rubio, sintió que caía de espaldas. Lo último que vio fue a Luna y a Dean gritándole algo inteligible...</p><hr/><p>—Llamo al testigo principal. Señor Potter, por favor pase al frente.</p><p>Harry se acercó a la gruesa silla de madera posicionada en medio de una habitación circular muy familiar. Las paredes seguían siendo azul oscuro y los pilares estaban cubiertos con dibujos dorados, el techo ya no estaba custodiado por dementores, pero Harry todavía recordaba los oscuros mantos que se movían en el aire cuando visitó la habitación durante la guerra.</p><p>Ahora, en el Ministerio, él era bienvenido, a diferencia de las otras veces en que era él quien era juzgado. Detrás del escritorio del juez principal, estaba sentado nada menos que Kingsley, vestido con una túnica verde claro, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, ya que siempre vestía de azul oscuro. Pero Harry no estaba allí por las nuevas tendencias del hombre.</p><p>Miró al lado derecho donde estaba sentada una mujer rubia con su hijo. El chico se veía terrible y su madre tenía ojeras y su piel era más pálida de lo normal. La famosa mirada de desdén estaba ahora cubierta de una expresión de preocupación e inseguridad. Sus cabezas, normalmente orgullosas, no se mantenían erguidas como debería, sino que miraban hacia abajo, apretando las manos del otro en un gesto de miedo.</p><p>—Señor Potter, como usted fue testigo de las acciones del señor Malfoy durante la guerra, le preguntamos si cree que este hombre debería irse a Azkaban o si su conducta no fue tan drástica y sólo debería ser encarcelado durante dos o un año y medio.</p><p>Harry respiró hondo considerando lo que iba a decir. No le gustaba el hombre, no podía sentir nada más que odio hacia él, pero había algo que le hacía cerrar los ojos y pensar. Después de un rato habló con voz firme, sonando consciente y decidido:</p><p>—Su Señoría, Lucius Malfoy fue en efecto aquel cuya casa fue usada como centro y refugio de los Mortífagos, sin embargo, cuando mis amigos y yo fuimos arrastrados allí, no nos torturó o lastimó de ninguna manera. Es más, no es responsable de ninguna muerte ocurrida en el campo de batalla y él y su esposa sólo trataban de encontrar a su hijo Draco Malfoy.</p><p>El ministro frunció el ceño; no había esperado que Harry lo encubriera.</p><p>— ¿Se da cuenta de que era un Mortífago y que usó magia oscura contra los muggles?</p><p>Harry lo miró a los ojos mientras hablaba:</p><p>—Lo hago, Su Señoría. Aun así, Lucius Malfoy ya está sufriendo una gran pérdida. Su apellido quedará dañado para siempre, su varita será destruida y nunca más podrá encontrar la varita perfecta y finalmente… —se detuvo allí por un segundo y echó un vistazo al joven heredero de los Malfoy— su familia demostró que estaba equivocada. —la habitación se llenó de susurros, pero Harry sabía que todos recordaban cómo el hijo de Lucius había decidido permanecer en el lado bueno durante la guerra y cómo rechazó a su Señor.</p><p>Kingsley hizo un ruido y todo el jurado guardó silencio. Había criminales mucho peores que un Malfoy cobarde y Harry tenía razón. El hombre tenía un aspecto terrible, agotado, cansado y avergonzado.</p><p>—Ya veo, aun así, me gustaría saber cuál es el castigo adecuado para él, según usted.</p><p>—Con todo respeto, Su Señoría, le daría un año de prisión domiciliaria, como usted sugirió, y como la guerra causó muchos daños en el castillo y en el Ministerio, sugiero que se le imponga una multa que ayude a la recuperación de estos. Después de todo siempre fue conocido por ser terriblemente rico.</p><p>Con sus últimas palabras miró al lado opuesto de la habitación y por primera vez miró a Lucius a los ojos. Su expresión era vacía, pero Harry sabía que estaba enojado porque un imbécil como Potter le estuviera salvando el culo. Porque sabía lo que hubiera pasado si Harry no hubiera testificado.</p><p>—Muy bien, estoy de acuerdo con usted, señor Potter, y al final de esta semana, si nadie se ha quejado —dijo Kingley y miró a ambos lados de la habitación—, Lucius Malfoy será puesto en prisión domiciliaria y en tres días nos pondremos en contacto con ellos para cobrar la multa.</p><p>Con un golpe final de un martillo, el juicio terminó. Harry miró fijamente al hombre de pelo largo y rubio mientras este se dirigía hacia su familia. Su castigo era demasiado suave, pero Harry sabía que todo había resultado tan fácil por lo que el aristócrata tenía a mucha de su gente en el ministerio, especialmente a los Inefables. Aun así, si decía la verdad, que el hombre merecía pudrirse en Azkaban, nadie se quejaría, pues la palabra del Salvador era mucho más valiosa que la de un oficial del ministerio al azar.</p><p>Fueron Draco y Narcissa los que hicieron que Harry hablara a favor de Lucius.</p><p>Aún en lo profundo de sus pensamientos, una mano le apretó el hombro y al mirar quién era, se encontró con pelo rubio y voluminoso.</p><p>— ¿Luna?</p><p>—Escuché que este es el último juicio al que tienes que asistir.</p><p>Él asintió y sonrió cuando vio que Neville, Hermione y Ron estaban con la chica rubia también. Hablaron durante un rato, debatiendo dónde ir para tomar algo, pues era obvio que merecían un descanso. De repente escucharon una tos bastante tímida.</p><p>— ¿Malfoy? —Ron fue el primero en notarlo e inmediatamente le dio una mirada furiosa— ¿Qué quieres? —la repentina reacción de su amigo hizo que el rubio retrocediera un poco mientras bajaba la cabeza aún más.</p><p>—Está bien, Ron.  —le tranquilizó Harry. Draco usaba una túnica negra ajustada que mostraba cuánto peso había perdido. Junto con su piel pálida y sus ojos cansados, parecía un esqueleto andante.</p><p>Pero para Harry se veía hermoso.</p><p>—Yo... —empezó el chico, perdido en las palabras mientras se enfrentaba a sus ex-compañeros. Respiró y se aclaró la garganta una vez más— Mi padre nunca admitiría tal cosa, pero... quiero decir que es sólo por ti que ambos no terminamos en Azkaban. Si hubieras hablado de él de otra manera y... si dijeras la cruda verdad y…</p><p>—No lo hice por él —lo detuvo Harry y se acercó a él. Se veía tan frágil... como una muñeca caída de una estantería y unida por un pegamento que no podía aguantar mucho tiempo. Este no era el Draco que conocía, pero sintió que este lo necesitaba más que nunca. Sonrió suavemente—. Lo hice por ti y por tu madre...</p><p>— ¿Lo hiciste por una familia de mortífagos? —el Slytherin torció su boca en una sonrisa triste.</p><p>—Nunca fuiste un Mortífago, tu padre sí, pero tú... —cogió el brazo del rubio, ignorando cómo sus amigos observaban con asombro la conversación. Este, sin dudas, era el único acercamiento que habían tenido sin discutir— Ya no somos niños, Draco —era extraño lo bien que se sentía ese nombre en su boca—. Quiero que sepas que tienes la oportunidad de... vivir tu propia vida.</p><p>De repente, los ojos grises se ensancharon, y Harry fue el único en oír el pequeño susurro que se escapó de la boca del hombre: "Mi propia vida", como si algo se hubiera encendido en la propia cabeza de Malfoy. Y luego, el rubio lo abrazó.</p><p>El abrazo fue rápido y ligero, el rubio tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para apoyar su barbilla en el hombro de Harry, pues el moreno había crecido mucho después de todo. El pelo suave acarició la mejilla del Gryffindor y tan rápido como empezó el abrazo, así de rápido terminó también.</p><p>Las palabras que Draco dijo después los aturdió a todos, haciendo que algunos sonrieran, otros se asustaran y Harry quedara totalmente asombrado:</p><p>—Gracias a todos. Por matar al bastardo... y salvar a mi familia.</p><p>A pesar de que sólo fue un murmullo silencioso, todos captaron el mensaje y vieron cómo Draco se ponía en marcha y se unía a su madre.</p><p>Harry se quedó allí, mirando la espalda del chico…</p><p>Y la habitación se volvió repentinamente más gris, como si una nube cubriera el techo del ministerio. Harry se sintió asustado y vio cómo Narcissa se convertía en Jeremy, enredando el brazo alrededor del rubio.</p><p>Quiso gritar el nombre de su novio, pero no pudo hacer ningún ruido. Jeremy se enfrentó a él:</p><p>— ¡Oh, Potter, qué pena que él sea mío ahora!</p><p>La voz de Draco resonó en su cabeza a pesar de que estaba en el lado opuesto de la habitación:</p><p>—Vamos, cariño —Draco se dio la vuelta con ojos fríos. — ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me gustaría estar con él?</p><p>Se rio y las risas de Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna se unieron también.</p><p>— ¿Malfoy? ¡Oh, Harry! ¿Es enserio?</p><p>—Harry... ¿pensaste que él nos gustaría?</p><p>—Harry… nos das asco.</p><p>—Harry, tú eres...</p><p>—Harry…</p><p>— ¡Harry!</p><p>— ¡HARRY!</p><hr/><p>— ¡Está despierto!</p><p>Una voz… una voz conocida que le llamaba por su nombre. Abrió sus ojos y en el momento en que lo hizo, una luz brillante le golpeó en la cara y tuvo que parpadear unas cuantas veces para acostumbrarse.</p><p>—Señor Potter, ¿puede oírnos?</p><p>Sintió algo húmedo viajando por sus mejillas y antes de darse cuenta, estaba sentado rectamente y mirando a su alrededor, confundido.</p><p>— ¿Qué...?</p><p>Estaba en una habitación blanca llena de camas de hierro y mesas de noche. Algunas personas llevaban uniformes azul claro.</p><p>Las imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su mente. El festival, Draco, el fuego...</p><p>Su voz fue áspera al llamar la atención de alguien... Ron.</p><p>—Dónde… dónde estoy... ¿dónde está él? Draco. ¿Dónde está Draco?</p><p>La gente a su alrededor eran todos sus amigos, pero el pelo rubio de su pareja había desaparecido.</p><p>Luna estaba sentada en una silla a su lado, con la mano vendada mientras Neville le pasaba una mano por la espalda. Hermione se puso de pie junto a él mientras Ron se arrodillaba a su lado.</p><p>De repente, un hombre alto y delgado que llevaba una túnica de Medimago, se acercó e hizo una sombra sobre Harry mientras se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo.</p><p>—Señor Potter, usted se encuentra actualmente en San Mungo. Tuvo un accidente y necesitamos que se calme. Su estado se ha estabilizado, pero-</p><p>— ¿Están todos bien? —fue bastante grosero por su parte interrumpir al doctor, pero aun así estaba confundido y preocupado.</p><p>—Harry —dijo Hermione—, Luna tocó accidentalmente el fuego, estaba maldito de alguna manera porque se extendió más rápido y fue más difícil de apagar. Su mano tuvo que ser curada…</p><p>—Pero ya estoy bien. —sonrió Luna.</p><p>—Además, ustedes dos fueron los únicos que se lastimaron.</p><p>Harry se relajó un poco, pero un segundo después se puso tenso, repitiendo su pregunta anterior:</p><p>— ¿Dónde está Draco?</p><p>De repente todo el mundo se quedó callado y miró hacia otro lado evitando su mirada, sólo el Sanador habló:</p><p>—El señor Malfoy está actualmente en cuidados intensivos. Debido a una cierta condición médica, no podemos usar hechizos complicados sobre él, así que debe ser curado de manera muggle. Ambos respiraron demasiado humo y tienen que recuperarse completamente.</p><p>El moreno no escuchó ni la mitad de las palabras del doctor.</p><p>— ¿Qué... qué quiere decir con “debido a la condición médica”? —casi gritó y tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que el hombre sólo estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarle.</p><p>El doctor cerró los ojos por un rato, formando palabras en su cabeza y luego habló:</p><p>—No puedo darle ningún detalle sin el acuerdo del señor Malfoy, pero para decirlo de otra manera, hay algo que no podemos arriesgar. Si usamos magia para curarlo, podría sufrir aún más después.</p><p>Cuando el hombre vio la expresión desesperada y la mirada impotente de Harry, le dio a su brazo un ligero apretón.</p><p>—Creemos que estará bien en unos días. Usted también tiene que quedarse aquí un día o dos, así que le informaré si se despierta y quiere verle.</p><p>Todo lo que Harry se las arregló para hacer fue un asentimiento.</p><p>Pasaron dos días desde que Harry se despertó. Descubrió que estuvo inconsciente por menos de seis horas y ahora, sin aún recibir noticias sobre Draco, los nervios amenazaban con sobrepasarle. Sus amigos tampoco tenían ni idea de lo que pasaba con el rubio y a pesar de haber compartido pocos días con Draco, estaban muy preocupados por él.</p><p>Verónica también vino, parecía muy asustada y le preguntaba a Harry sobre su salud y la de Draco casi constantemente.</p><p>Trajo también algunas noticias sobre el hotel. Parecía que el edificio no estaba demasiado dañado, aunque las paredes y los pisos estaban muy oscuros, especialmente en el segundo piso donde inició el fuego. Los muebles y otros equipos junto con las decoraciones estaban casi todos dañados. La habitación de Draco también se quemó totalmente, todas sus cosas reduciéndose a cenizas.</p><p>Aun así, el suelo y la planta baja estaban casi intactos. El fuego no alcanzó las estufas de gas que estaban en la cocina, así que tuvieron mucha suerte.</p><p>Sin embargo, una pregunta seguía sin respuesta. ¿Cómo comenzó el fuego?</p><p>Los bomberos afirmaron que todo sucedió por una anciana que encendía velas para su marido, pero Harry tenía la extraña sensación de que las velas o la anciana no tenían nada que ver.</p><p>Contó su sueño a sus amigos, el recuerdo del juicio de Lucius y el retorcido final que hizo que se despertara todo cubierto de sudor y asustado.</p><p>—Era sólo una pesadilla, Harry. Cuando Draco se despierte, intentaremos averiguar qué hacer a continuación. —le aseguraba Hermione cada vez que mencionaba el sueño.</p><p>El mismo día su Sanador vino a decirle que podía irse a casa cuando quisiera. No tenía nada que empacar y todos sus documentos y otras cosas se quemaron, por lo que decidió volver a casa y arreglar unas cosas aquí y allá y luego regresar.</p><p>Sin embargo, al salir de su habitación esa tarde, vio una cara muy familiar. Una sonrisa arrogante recorría esa gruesa barbilla y sus brazos estaban cruzados mientras se apoyaba confiadamente contra la pared.</p><p>En el momento en que Harry lo vio, la sangre corrió a sus manos y puños como si quisieran que golpeara al hombre allí mismo.</p><p>—Me alegro de verte vivo, Potter. —dijo el hombre en voz baja.</p><p>—Te dije que te alejaras de él, Jeremy —dijo Harry, con los dientes apretados—. ¿Tu mejilla extraña mis nudillos?</p><p>El hombre se rio y caminó deteniéndose a pocos pasos de Harry.</p><p>—Pareces muy seguro de que Draco es sólo tuyo. —susurró.</p><p>—No es ni mío ni tuyo, no es una maldita propiedad ni nada, ¡imbécil! —dijo el moreno furiosamente.</p><p>Jeremy se inclinó aún más y Harry tuvo que sujetar literalmente su puño a la espalda para no golpearle la cara.</p><p>—Oh, Potter. Desde que él tenía cinco años su padre firmó un pacto. Estábamos básicamente comprometidos incluso antes de que él fuera a la escuela primaria.</p><p>Harry frunció el ceño.</p><p>— ¡Estás enfermo! ¡Ni siquiera sabías si sería gay o no!</p><p>— ¿Ves Potter? Esa es una razón por la que no eres apto para ser su novio. En las familias de sangre pura o en el mundo de los magos en general, casi no hay diferencia entre los géneros; el hombre puede tener hijos al igual que la mujer —Jeremy lucía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar mientras hablaba de lo del “embarazo masculino”, pero rápidamente recuperó su color y añadió: — Además... no creo que los turistas busquen hoteles quemados.</p><p>Eso es todo, pensó Harry. No le importó estar en un pasillo con Sanadores y Medimagos viendo sus acciones, agarró al hombre bruscamente por el cuello de su costosa camisa de cachemira y se acercó para darle un puñetazo en la cara.</p><p>— ¡Suéltalo, Potter!</p><p>Una voz que llamaba desde el otro lado del pasillo hizo que Harry se detuviera en un instante y en vez de golpear a Jeremy, dejara caer su puño.</p><p>Lucius Malfoy estaba detrás de Draco, cuya cara se veía cansada, preocupada y enojada al mismo tiempo. Su voz era fría y sus ojos perforaron un agujero en el pecho del moreno. Llevaba sus vaqueros y en lugar de la camisa del festival, llevaba una de hospital que era verde claro y holgada.</p><p>A pesar de la expresión y actitud de Draco, Harry se acercó a él apretando su muñeca de manera preocupada.</p><p>— ¡Draco! Me han dicho que aún no te habías despertado y... ¿cómo te sientes?</p><p>—Está bien, mejor que nunca, ¿verdad, Draco? —le informó Lucius tomando el brazo de su hijo y llevándolo por el pasillo.</p><p>—Mejor mi culo, Lucius. —dijo Harry con rudeza. El hombre podría ser mayor, pero todas sus acciones a lo largo de los años lo hacían ver como un niño de ocho años.</p><p>El rubio miraba a todas partes para evitar los ojos del moreno cuando Harry le preguntaba qué le pasaba. Al encontrar los zapatos de Harry más interesantes que sus ojos, apretó los dientes.</p><p>—Vamos, Draco, ¿él te hizo algo?</p><p>—Te equivocas, Potter —se burló Jeremy—. Está claro que no quiere hablar contigo.</p><p>— ¡Cierra la boca! —gritó Harry. Se estaba poniendo nervioso. Draco estaba enfadado por algo y no miraba a Harry directamente a los ojos. Los hombres siguieron alejándose de él, así que Harry, que estaba furioso por ser ignorado tan despreocupadamente, irrumpió para impedir que el joven Malfoy se alejara más y envolvió la mano más pequeña en un agarre casi doloroso— Draco, por favor… ¿él te hizo algo? Responde por favor. —suplicó, acercando la otra mano a la pálida mejilla, pero Draco se apresuró a quitarle la mano.</p><p>Los ojos grises se encontraron con los suyos y Harry sintió que se le apretaba el pecho. La sonrisa que cruzó la cara del rubio y la mirada de desprecio que recibió, le recordaban al molesto y engreído Malfoy que solía intimidarlo y burlarse de él en los pasillos. Su tono tenía un toque de ironía:</p><p>—Es gracioso, cómo me has creído y todo eso, pero honestamente Potter, ¿pensaste que te elegiría a ti en vez de a Jeremy?</p><p>Así de simple... ¿conoces el sonido cuando un lago o río congelado se rompe creando una grieta profunda? Sí, algo así le pasó a Harry; su corazón se rompió así...</p><p>—Pero… —dejó que sus manos cayeran a ambos lados.</p><p>— ¿No sabes qué decir? —Draco se burló y dejó que Jeremy le envolviera una mano alrededor de su torso. Harry le miró, tratando de encontrar alguna pista en los nublados ojos grises.</p><p>—Vamos Draco, tu madre está esperando. —murmuró Lucius que también sonreía con la cara de cachorro perdido de Harry.</p><p>Y Harry no escuchó cuando desaparecieron o cuando su Sanador se acercó a él preguntándole si estaba todo bien. No le contestó o incluso parpadeó en su dirección cuando usó la chimenea cercana y aterrizó en su piso.</p><p>Y no le importó escuchar las voces preocupadas de Hermione y Ron a través de la puerta. Y no le importó ensuciar su cama con sus zapatos. Y ni siquiera pudo llorar mientras se dormía lentamente.</p><p>La pesadilla del juicio de Malfoy se repitió esa noche una vez más.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿Alguien pidió Angst?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capítulo XII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry cambió.</p><p>El que solía ser el hombre que amaba salir con amigos y sonreír, se marchitó, dando paso a alguien que había convertido el Departamento de Aurores en su segundo hogar, mientras repasaba incontables informes de los Malfoy sólo para encontrar una excusa para inspeccionar su Mansión o contactar con Draco... no, <em>Malfoy</em>.</p><p>Cuando no estaba obsesionado con el rubio o su familia, estaba investigando diferentes casos para poder alejarse de la verdad. Alejarse del piso vacío.</p><p>Sus amigos sabían que el viejo Harry seguía allí, pues de vez en cuando parecía olvidarse del hombre al que amó durante tanto tiempo. Claro, estuvieron juntos sólo unos pocos días, pero la misma Hermione dijo que ellos habían estado casi tonteando alrededor del otro durante siete años.</p><p>Sus amigos trataban de ayudar. Luna y Neville lo visitaban día por medio, pero él no los dejaba entrar. Ron intentaba llevarlo a ver el partido de su equipo favorito de Quidditch, y Harry se sentía fatal por la fortuna que costaba cada entrada. Hermione incluso le hizo un pastel y... para ser honesto, era una cocinera horrible.</p><p>Nada parecía ayudar. Harry quería volver a la normalidad y encontrar a alguien nuevo. Olvidarse de la belleza rubia que le gustaba sostener, que le encantaba besar y estaba desesperado por envolver sus brazos.</p><p>Pero Draco no respondía a sus lechuzas, las chimeneas de la mansión no lo dejaban entrar... y, <em>demonios</em>, incluso trató de encontrar su número de teléfono, sólo para descubrir que no tenía un teléfono celular... por supuesto, ¿qué Malfoy tendría un dispositivo muggle en su casa?</p><p>Un mes había pasado... o tal vez dos, Harry no podía estar seguro. De cualquier manera, se encontró en el mismo hospital que aún despertaba esos horribles recuerdos dentro de él, sólo que esta vez estaba aquí por una razón completamente diferente.</p><p>—Vamos Harry, pareces una criatura antigua...</p><p>— ¡Cállate Ron!</p><p>Ron estaba conteniendo su risa… apenas. Harry tenía dos cuernos asomando de su frente y con su cara de malhumorado parecía un demonio muy... inusual.</p><p>—Esta es mucho mejor… ¡pareces una vaca! <em>Mooh</em></p><p>Ron estaba básicamente sosteniendo su barriga por los calambres mientras Harry gruñía y caminaba más rápido para llegar al segundo piso: “Centro de asesoramiento para casos inusuales y maldiciones".</p><p>—Oh Dios mío, ¿alguna vez te detendrás? —Harry trató de enojarse lo suficiente, intentando no sucumbir a las contagiosas carcajadas.</p><p>—<em>Mooh…</em> Oh, está bien —Ron suspiró— Wow Harry, no me reía tanto desde que era un niño. Oh, sí, desde esa vez que Percy se estrelló contra un árbol con una escoba. —Ron volvió a reír.</p><p>Harry se frotó sus ojos cansados y miró a su amigo.</p><p>—Ron, creo que iré allí sin ti, ¿vale? Tal vez me encuentre con tu madre allí; oí que necesitaba preguntar sobre una medicina para Fleur.</p><p>—Sí, ella no puede viajar mucho ya que está muy embarazada —Ron finalmente se calmó, aunque su boca todavía estaba curvada en una sonrisa—. Está bien, está bien. Ya me voy… —lo miró una vez más, y luego se puso a reír de nuevo.</p><p>—Oh, el que se va soy yo. —dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco y entrando en un ascensor. Un hombre más bajo estaba parado al lado del panel de botones, así que Harry le pidió que pulsara el que tenía su departamento y las puertas se cerraron. Podía subir las escaleras, pero el edificio era un poco complicado y no estaba de humor para correr riesgos.</p><p>—Eh… —el hombre tosió, lo que hizo que Harry le mirara— Disculpe…</p><p><em>Oh, aquí vamos de nuevo</em>, pensó Harry. Hoy casi diez personas lo habían detenido para preguntarle sobre sus cuernos, <em>¡sobre sus estúpidos cuernos!</em> ¿Por qué ese cabrón de la redada le había maldecido para que tuviera cuernos? ¿Para humillarlo?</p><p>— ¿Sí?</p><p>Aparentemente su voz fue mucho más dura de lo que pensó porque el otro retrocedió un poco. El hombre tenía el pelo corto y rubio, pero no tan rubio como el de Draco. Estaba bien afeitado y se podía ver que detrás de la camisa de aspecto fino, tenía que tener unos músculos trabajados. Le recordaba al rubio, pero Harry no pudo evitar el signo de decepción cuando no se encontró con ojos grises, sino marrones.</p><p>Pero él era algo... agradable. Sintió un suave cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, que no era nada comparado con la ola de necesidad cuando veía a Draco.</p><p>—Bueno, para estar seguro… —continuó el hombre— ¿eres Harry Potter?</p><p>
  <em>Mejor aún, otro fanático…</em>
</p><p>—Sí...</p><p>—Oh, no te preocupes. No quiero un autógrafo. —rio el hombre y Harry de repente pensó que le gustaba ese sonido... casi, pero no tanto como la risa de Draco... <em>¡Maldita sea, deja de pensar en ese imbécil!</em></p><p>El otro extendió su mano.</p><p>—Soy Mark. —Harry aceptó su mano y ambos se sonrieron cuando de repente las puertas se abrieron.</p><p>—Oh, —Harry se excusó— este es mi piso. Eh... iré a quitar esto. —señaló sus cuernos y se rio.</p><p>—Sí, deberías —se rio Mark—. Bueno, señor Potter, no tengo otros pacientes, así que no tardará mucho. Adelante —invitó, con un gesto de la mano.</p><p>Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par y dio un grito de sorpresa.</p><p>— ¿Eres el Sanador Smith?</p><p>Mark asintió con la cabeza.</p><p>—Ahora vamos, deberíamos deshacernos de esos, ¿no? Apuesto a que recibes muchas miradas raras. —el Sanador señaló hacia, lo que se suponía, su consultorio.</p><p>Resultó que el señor Smith o Mark, el hombre insistió en ese nombre, era un tipo bastante atractivo y divertido. Pronto prescribió dos pociones para ayudar a que los cuernos desaparecieran de su cráneo, pero incluso entonces Harry se quedó más tiempo para charlar con el tipo.</p><p>Pero todo terminó pronto pues Mark tenía que trabajar. Sin embargo, antes de que Harry se diera la vuelta para salir, el hombre le dijo:</p><p>—Eh, ¿te gustaría salir un rato?</p><p>Antes de que su mente se perdiera en su nueva filosofía de que no podría salir con nadie a menos que fuera Draco, Harry se permitió observar al sanador y recordarse que hacía dos meses que no tenía una cita. Claramente él seguía soñando con el cuerpo, la cara y los ojos de Malfoy, pero esta vez, Harry quería darse la oportunidad.</p><p>Se pasó una mano por el pelo y sonrió.</p><p>—Sólo si estás libre hoy a las seis.</p><p>La cara de Mark se iluminó como si su sueño se hubiera hecho realidad.</p><p>Como la de Draco cuando atendía a sus clientes en el hotel... excepto que Harry nunca más lo experimentaría de Malfoy, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Seguramente puedo hacer eso... Así que, ¿nos vemos por aquí cerca?</p><p>El moreno asintió y se fue.</p><hr/><p>Harry no estaba seguro de qué pensar de todo esto. Estaba acostado en la cama, mirando hacia el techo, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Nunca había sido ese tipo de hombre al que le gustaban los rollos de una noche.</p><p>Tal vez esa era una de las razones por las que estaba desnudo junto a su Sanador por segunda vez esta semana. Así que, naturalmente, se podría decir que estaban saliendo. Entonces, ¿por qué Harry estaba tan molesto? Quería seguir adelante, quería olvidar, pero al mismo tiempo esperaba que Mark lo viera sólo como un polvo ocasional.</p><p>¿Cómo es que terminó así?</p><p>En un momento estaba bebiendo en un pub con un hombre pálido, como Malfoy, estaban hablando y de vez en cuando tenían que soportar algunos silencios incómodos. Para Harry eran incómodos. Mark probablemente pensaba que esos momentos eran signos de amor o de necesidad, pero para Harry... Él sólo miraba su cuerpo, recordando el que perdió y tratando de evitar esos ojos que siempre rompían sus pequeñas fantasías.</p><p>¿Y qué pasó después de su visita al pub? Fue arrastrado por un beso feroz, sintiendo cómo el hombre se aferraba a su pecho, desesperado por la fricción o el tacto. No mucho después de esa sesión de besos, Harry se encontró en el piso de Mark.</p><p>El sexo no fue tan malo como para que le hubiera resultado difícil y las dos veces siguientes fue más o menos lo mismo. Mark inclinado sobre el sofá mientras Harry estaba de pie detrás de él, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo a un ritmo constante y duro. ¿Pero qué fue lo mejor para el moreno? El sólo ver la parte de atrás de su cabeza y no tener contacto visual.</p><p>Aunque los hombros del hombre eran un poco demasiado anchos y su culo no era tan redondo y blando como el de…</p><p>— ¿Estás bien? —susurró una voz somnolienta.</p><p>— ¿Hmm?</p><p>—Harry, sé que hemos estado juntos por sólo una semana, y no te conozco mucho, pero... puedo ver que algo te ha estado molestando. —Harry echó un vistazo al Sanador. Naturalmente no podía decirle que cada vez que se veían, follaban o se besaban pensaba en una persona completamente diferente.</p><p>Se volvió para enfrentar a su... ¿novio? ¿amante? <em>¿Qué</em>? De cualquier manera, sonrió, o al menos intentó sonreír.</p><p>—Es sólo que... —empezó— ¿alguna vez dejarías a alguien que amas de un día para otro, sin ninguna explicación?</p><p>Mark parecía sorprendido, pero respondió de todos modos.</p><p>—Si lo amara de verdad, entonces no —el silencio que Harry odiaba tanto se extendió de nuevo. Harry quería llorar. Quería gritar, pero antes de hacerlo, Mark continuó: —. Pero ya sabes, no es que sepa mucho, ya que mis padres están muertos y no tengo otra familia aparte de mis primos, así que soy relativamente libre y solo, pero tuve pacientes cuyas familias hicieron de sus vidas un infierno y... De todas formas, ¿por qué lo preguntas?</p><p>—Sólo me pregunto... —sus ojos se encontraron, estaban cerca el uno del otro, podían oler la mezcla de menta y limón de Harry y el olor estéril de hospital y café de Mark.</p><p>Harry sabía que era un momento en el que normalmente se inclinaría y besaría al otro hombre, pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza.</p><p>¿Por qué empezó esto si no estaba preparado para una nueva relación?</p><p>¿Por qué usaba a este hombre para fantasear con su ex-pareja?</p><p>Y... ¿por qué extrañaba tanto a Draco?</p><p>Antes de que sus labios se encontraran con la piel suave del otro, se levantó y empezó a recoger su ropa. La encontró en poco tiempo, ya que se habían desecho de ella rápidamente antes. Era bastante incómodo ver cómo se desnudaban, él prefería la acción desordenada y descontrolada, de la que él y Draco eran maestros.</p><p>— ¿Vas a salir tan tarde?</p><p>A Harry le dolía el pecho; nunca había querido usar a alguien como lo acababa de hacer con Mark. Se sentía horrible.</p><p>—Sí... tengo que ir a un sitio temprano, no es porque-</p><p>—Oye —le cortó el hombre—, está bien, Harry... ¿así que mañana en el hospital? Estoy trabajando hasta las cuatro.</p><p>Con un simple asentimiento, se puso la camisa y se Apareció a su piso. Deseaba que Ron estuviera allí para que le diera un buen puñetazo por lo que había hecho.</p><hr/><p>—Ahora, ¿quién carajo va a una cita con un ramo de rosas? —preguntó Ron mientras escoltaba a su amigo frente a San Mungo. Por supuesto que sus amigos sabían lo de su nuevo "novio", si se podía llamar así. Fueron bastante comprensivos y estaban más que felices de escuchar que Harry estaba siguiendo adelante.</p><p>—<em>Uhg</em>, Ron, por favor, no es... —Harry suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos para calmarse. No le gustaba esto. Odiaba hacer esto. Esperando el momento adecuado, cuando Ron saqueó su bolso buscando su receta médica, Harry susurró en voz baja: — Voy a romper con él.</p><p>Ron le disparó una mirada mortal.</p><p>— ¿Qué?</p><p>Harry miró hacia abajo.</p><p>—No puedo hacer esto. Cada vez que estoy con él yo… estoy pensando en Dra-Malfoy.</p><p>Las manos del pelirrojo se movían, y Harry supo que su amigo estaba luchando contra el impulso de golpearlo directamente a la cara o estrangularlo hasta la muerte.</p><p>—Así que... ¿lo estás usando como una figurita del estúpido Hurón? ¡Harry, por el amor de Dios, tienes que superar al bastardo! Quiero decir... era agradable ser su amigo y todo eso, pero... él no había cambiado. —la mezcla de decepción y rabia hizo que Harry mirara a su mejor amigo con sorpresa.</p><p>—Ron, Mark es un gran hombre, es divertido y todo eso, pero... me recuerda demasiado a él —tomó el brazo del otro—. Juro que lo superaré tarde o temprano, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>—<em>Ah…</em> no puedo creer que sigas siendo tan posesivo. Haz lo que quieras, Harry, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que olvidarte de él.</p><p>—Ya lo sé.</p><p>Hablaron un rato y Ron fue a ver a su Sanador, pues ¿quién hubiera pensado que el pelirrojo estaría hechizado con pelo rosa por todas partes?</p><p>Harry entró al ascensor, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro. No le mintió a Ron. Durante la semana había visto a Mark dos veces en cada una de sus citas, terminando con un buen sexo. Una vez se encontraron accidentalmente en el Ministerio y fueron a cenar a un restaurante demasiado caro.</p><p>Pero Harry no podía dejar de notar que el hombre elegía vino tinto con su ensalada de mariscos; Draco decía que el vino blanco iba mejor con los mariscos. Mark se había decidido por la sopa de cebolla francesa que era demasiado olorosa para el gusto de Harry; Draco siempre había dicho: "Me encanta la sopa de cebolla francesa, pero para evitar el olor, usa un encantamiento refrescante en tu boca, es lo menos que puedes hacer por tu pareja".</p><p>Y el postre... <em>uhg</em>, Harry todavía recordaba cómo Mark trató de alimentarlo con su pastel de cereza. El tenedor estaba demasiado lleno y cuando llegó a su barbilla... cayó justo sobre su camisa de cachemira.</p><p>El ascensor se detuvo. La primera puerta a la izquierda estaba medio abierta así que él preparó las flores y respiró hondo...</p><p>
  <em>Hagámoslo rápido.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Y rápido fue...</p><p>Justo después de entrar en su oficina, se encontró con unos ojos demasiado familiares y muy grises. Cuando los había visto en Hogwarts, se había sentido molesto y cansado del mocoso rubio. En sexto año, le había hecho levantar una ola de excitación en su interior porque, para ese momento, ya estaba básicamente poseído por el imbécil. Durante su estancia en el hotel, se había alegrado de ver esos ojos mirándole con el mismo amor que él.</p><p>Ahora, por primera vez, se sentía enojado.</p><p>— ¿Tú?</p><p>Draco salió con un papel y una dosis de medicina que le dio Mark. Una vez que vio a Harry mirándolo, furioso y confundido, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.</p><p>—Oh Harry —la voz de Mark llegó desde atrás—, pensé que nos encontraríamos esta tarde, son sólo las tres.</p><p>Harry echó un vistazo al hombre de la túnica blanca. Mark estaba arreglando sus archivos y no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía que Harry pareciera que acababa de ver a Voldemort de nuevo.</p><p>Draco usó el momento de silencio y se escabulló alrededor del moreno. Caminó… no, corrió por el pasillo, pero no se alejó lo suficientemente rápido.</p><p>Justo cuando doblaba la esquina, un par de manos fuertes le sujetaron los hombros y lo empujaron contra la pared.</p><p>El lugar estaba tranquilo y vacío, Harry sabía que Mark probablemente vendría tras ellos, pero lo más recomendable en ese momento, era que se hubiera quedado esperando.</p><p>— ¡Déjame, Potter! —el rubio gritó, su pecho elevándose y bajando por el nerviosismo. Harry tomó muy en cuenta ese gesto— ¡Me haces daño, idiota! —sólo entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que apretaba al rubio tan fuerte, que probablemente quedarían moretones en la delicada piel. Inmediatamente soltó sus manos, pero aun así acorraló al hombre; esta era su oportunidad, tal vez su única oportunidad, y no la iba a perder.</p><p>—Lo siento —dijo Harry—, pero, ¿qué carajos pasa, Draco?</p><p>— ¡Que creo que todos los hombres que casi me amputan las manos son unos imbéciles!</p><p>Frunciendo el ceño, golpeó la pared junto a Draco.</p><p>— ¡Sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando! Me dejaste y... ¡y nada! ¡No dijiste por qué o de quién fue la culpa! ¡Nada!</p><p>Draco miraba nervioso a su alrededor, pero, aun así, habló:</p><p>— ¿Y qué? ¿Eres mi maldita madre o qué? ¡Sigue adelante!</p><p>Harry respiró hondo y miró a Draco con cansancio, estaba tan harto de todos los secretos.</p><p>— ¿Es eso lo que quieres?</p><p>— ¿Eh?</p><p>—Pregunté si es eso lo que quieres, Draco. Podría olvidarme de ti, del Hotel y de nosotros. Podría reemplazarte con alguien que me apreciara más. Alguien que nunca me cambiara por su ex novio. O podría salir por ahí. Mi nombre es suficiente para meter a cualquiera en mi cama, hombre o mujer no importa. Puedo follar siete días a la semana, veinticuatro horas al día y cada vez con alguien diferente, borrándote de mi mente. ¡Así que te pregunto si eso es lo que realmente quieres!</p><p>La mirada gris titubeó. Harry lo miró, buscando un atisbo de celos o tristeza.</p><p>Y fue exactamente lo que encontró. Vio que las lágrimas bajaban por las pálidas mejillas, vio su respiración haciéndose cada vez más temblorosa y sus piernas tambalear. Draco sollozaba suavemente, y todavía mirando de izquierda a derecha, casi se desplomó en los brazos de Harry.</p><p>Harry no retrocedió, sabía que Mark podía verlos, pero de alguna manera, sostener a Draco parecía mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.</p><p>Abrazó al hombre pálido y apoyó su barbilla en su cabeza, dándose cuenta de que Draco estaba mucho más delgado, casi enfermizamente delgado. Sus ojos se veían cansados y los círculos oscuros debajo de ellos no favorecían a su belleza. Se veía peor que el día de su juicio.</p><p>Con una voz suave, Harry susurró:</p><p>—Salí con un hombre —Draco se puso tenso—, pero tú no dejabas de reventarme la cabeza. Te extrañé mucho. Traté de contactarte de todas las maneras posibles. Pensé que te había perdido.</p><p>—Harry...</p><p>—Todos te echamos de menos. Draco, has cambiado y-</p><p>De repente escucharon pasos, alguien estaba caminando en su dirección. Justo antes de que Draco se secara los ojos y se pusiera su "máscara" de nuevo, enterró su cara en el pecho de Harry y susurró con voz desesperada:</p><p>—Ayúdame, Harry. Él tiene a mi madre como rehén. Ayúdanos antes de que sea demasiado tarde, lo quieren muerto... te amo.</p><p>Con eso lo alejó. Jeremy apareció justo a tiempo para ver su pequeña acción y se acercó al rubio, molesto, pero claramente satisfecho por la forma en que Draco miraba fríamente a Harry.</p><p>—Te lo dije, Potter. Se acabó lo nuestro, me casaré con Jeremy.</p><p>Este último sonrió y tomó la mano de Draco, acariciando su muñeca con lentitud mientras hablaba:</p><p>—Oh Potter, ríndete. Vamos, cariño. Tu padre te está esperando.</p><p>Se suponía que Harry tenía que enojarse... o al menos sentirse confundido. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan emocionado y feliz de escuchar esas palabras?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Harry, ¡apúrate! ¡Es hora de que vayas al rescate!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Capítulo XIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tropezando al salir de la chimenea, Draco hizo todo lo posible para ocultar la emoción. Durante dos meses y medio sólo se le había permitido salir tres veces. Una vez, cuando salió del hospital por el incendio, la segunda para un chequeo en el departamento de "Maldiciones y Casos Inusuales" y la tercera vez, hoy, para un chequeo regular.</p><p>Todavía esperaba que todo esto fuera una pesadilla. Quería despertar en el hospital con <em>esas</em> personas queridas a su alrededor, tranquilizándolo y asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien.</p><hr/><p>Su mente había estado borrosa en ese entonces, llena de imágenes y recuerdos dispersos solamente. No mucho después, sin embargo, un hombre alto y delgado vestido de negro, caro, pero con túnicas gastadas, le sonrió desde su silla cerca de su cama de hospital.</p><p>— ¿Qué... quieres? —había dicho Draco con voz ronca.</p><p>El hombre se había levantado e inclinado después para que los Sanadores no pudieran oír sus palabras.</p><p>—Vamos, Draco, así no es como le hablas a tu padre.</p><p>— ¿Cómo... te atreves? —su voz fue un mero susurro, pero Lucius había sonreído aún más.</p><p>—Bueno, todo esto —había señalado su cuerpo como la principal prueba del accidente— no estaba en mi plan, tengo que admitirlo, el fuego por otro lado…</p><p>Había estado tan cansado que sólo pudo mover los dedos de las manos y de los pies, su pecho había estado tan pesado que apenas respiraba. Sin embargo, se había enfurecido.</p><p>—Espera a que mamá se entere...</p><p>— ¿Tu madre? —se había reído él en voz baja— Oh Draco, tu madre no dará muchos problemas. Al menos no ahora.</p><p>— ¿Qué le hiciste?</p><p>—Nada... todavía. Pero podría hacerlo si no me escuchas —se había detenido para sentarse—. Como tu familia, sólo a mí se me permite estar aquí sin tu permiso directo. Así que esto es lo que harás, Draco. No quiero a Potter o a algunos de sus estúpidos amigos aquí, ¿entendido?</p><p>Draco conocía ese tono. No prometía nada bueno y, teniendo en cuenta que su madre estaba en peligro, había asentido débilmente con la cabeza.</p><p>—Bien. En tres días Jeremy estará esperando fuera de esta habitación y yo seré quien te acompañe a casa. No tengo dudas de que Potter también estará allí, así que harás como si no existiera. Si le hablas de esto, Narcisa... —le había puesto un dedo en el cuello, arrastrándole después a lo largo y sonriéndole como un desquiciado.</p><p>Draco aún recordaba los escalofríos que le habían recorrido la columna vertebral.</p><p>—Estás enfermo.</p><p>—Llámame como quieras, sólo recuerda que ustedes tres están bajo mi control ahora, bajo mis reglas y totalmente a mi merced.</p><p>— ¿Tres?</p><p>—Estás embarazado, Draco... con la semilla de Potter, desafortunadamente. ¿No lo sabías? Pensé que una puta como tú sería capaz de darse cuenta de lo que hay dentro de su cuerpo.</p><p>El mundo pareció detenerse. Cada sonido se había silenciado mientras se repetía esas palabras una y otra vez.</p><p>—No puedo... —había empezado, pero no pudo decir más que eso.</p><p>—Sí, yo también lo pensé, pero sucedió que Jeremy te dio la poción y se la bebió él mismo también, ya que es lo que se necesita cuando quieres embarazar a un hombre. Desafortunadamente, Potter también debió haberla bebido y como le abriste las piernas al bastardo mestizo, ahora estás preñado. Naturalmente no lo permitiré, estoy seguro de que muchas mujeres y hombres han interrumpido sus embarazos accidentalmente, pero por ahora pretendamos que es de Jeremy y te dejaré fantasear con Potter. No por mucho tiempo, ya que estamos. —la última frase había sido la que Draco más escuchó. La amenaza estaba en el aire.</p><hr/><p>La misma voz ahora lo despertó de la memoria del pasado.</p><p>— ¿Cómo fue tu pequeño viaje al hospital? —dijo con voz irónica. Lucius Malfoy estaba levemente recargado en el marco de la puerta, con una mueca burlona. Le encantaba mostrarle a su hijo quién estaba a cargo y humillarlo siempre que podía.</p><p>—Nada fuera de lo común, padre. —dijo Draco mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Jeremy fue más rápido y sujetó sus brazos con fuerza.</p><p>—No tan rápido, cariño, hablemos.</p><p>Draco miró de un hombre a otro y se dejó arrastrar al salón donde su madre estaba sentada, pálida y enferma, como los últimos meses. Cuando Draco era niño, ella solía cuidar de sus flores en los jardines, o hablaba con los elfos domésticos sobre los próximos eventos y qué comida prepararían.</p><p>Ahora su varita no descansaba en sus manos o bolsillos y tampoco la de Draco. Lucius las había confiscado el día que Draco volvió del hospital.</p><p>— ¿Mamá?</p><p>Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, lo que no era tan sorprendente, pero parecía que había algunas lágrimas frescas rodando por sus otrora hermosas mejillas blancas.</p><p>—Siéntate, Draco. —dijo Lucius como si fuera un perro.</p><p>— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —dijo Draco mientras intentaba sonar lo más relajado posible.</p><p>Lucius se sentó al lado de su esposa, lo cual la puso tensa. Este no era el hombre con el que se había casado. Su matrimonio fue arreglado, eso era cierto, pero fue Voldemort y la guerra y la falta de fama lo que había cambiado al hombre que ella solía amar.</p><p>—Queremos asegurarnos de que nuestra familia siga siendo pura, Draco.</p><p>El rubio frunció el ceño; sintió un suave hormigueo en su estómago y se sintió incómodo. Había experimentado muchas náuseas los días anteriores, pero, de alguna manera, esta sensación era mucho peor que los vómitos.</p><p>—Yo... —su voz era bastante tensa— Hice todo lo que querías. Potter sabe que se acabó, Jeremy lo vio.</p><p>—Lo hice. —sonrió Jeremy, y a Draco no le gustó para nada esa sonrisa.</p><p>—Entonces no tendrás problemas para aceptar lo que te hemos preparado. —Lucius colocó una pequeña botella llena de líquido violeta en una mesa frente al sofá.</p><p>Draco era bueno con las pociones y supo inmediatamente lo que era. La poción era extremadamente complicada de crear. Tomaba más de siete horas en las que había que vigilarla constantemente y había que prepararla en una época específica del año.</p><p>—Cambiador- —comenzó.</p><p>—Cambiador de Genes, eso es —le interrumpió el patriarca—. Veo que el embarazo no te comió el cerebro —Lucius sonrió—. Lleva los genes de Jeremy y pronto, cuando llegues a la decimotercera semana, te beberás esto.</p><p>Draco se puso pálido como un papel, sus manos temblaban al examinar la botella. Tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de lanzarla contra la pared.</p><p>Todo el tiempo habían querido matar al bebé. Por lo tanto, Draco comía en ínfimas cantidades y algunas vitaminas. En sus pesadillas, Jeremy ponía una poción abortiva en su bebida o Lucius le lanzaba <em>crucios</em> mirando cómo empezaba a sangrar entre sus piernas.</p><p>Ahora su pesadilla no era nada comparado con esto. Esto lo matará... lo reemplazará, fingiendo que el bebé que Harry engendró durante su acto de amor... nunca existió.</p><p>—Estoy feliz de que estés de acuerdo, Draco —dijo Jeremy y deslizó su mano sobre la de Draco—. Y nuestro niño… —él bajó su mano hasta la barriga ligeramente más grande. Por primera vez, Draco deseó que el <em>Avada Kedavra</em> no fuera una maldición imperdonable— nuestro niño tendrá mis genes, así que deberíamos compartir dormitorio. No queremos que nuestro hijo cuestione nuestro amor, ¿verdad?</p><p>Draco se vio obligado a trasladar sus cosas a una habitación diferente y más grande esa noche. Lucius lo vigiló mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Narcissa contra el suyo. Todo lo que se necesitaba era un movimiento equivocado...</p><hr/><p>Harry tuvo que admitir que tenía sentido. El padre de Draco estaba tan loco como para mantener a su esposa como rehén para que su hijo le obedeciera. Jeremy era un bastardo, así que no era difícil de creer que amenazara a Draco.</p><p>Se deslizó lentamente por la pared del hospital, la superficie desmenuzable dejando una fea marca en sus jeans negros y su camisa azul.</p><p>Durante dos meses había tratado de averiguar por qué el rubio lo había dejado. ¿Por qué su novio le cerraría las puertas delante de su cara? ¿Por qué Jeremy era el único al que Draco abrazaba, aunque despreciara al hombre?</p><p>Tenía sentido...</p><p>Se sentó allí durante unos segundos, tal vez minutos. Estaba demasiado emocionado. No entendía por qué nadie bailaba y cantaba por las noticias. Draco lo amaba...</p><p>—Eh... ¿Harry? —la voz tranquila del Sanador lo devolvió a la realidad.</p><p>— ¿Mark?</p><p>Esperaba que el hombre lo entendiera. Que sonriera y dijera que todo estaría bien y que él estaba bien.</p><p>—Harry, ¿él era tu...? —hubo un atisbo de decepción, pero Harry no escuchó la ira que temía.</p><p>—Era mi ex, Mark. Estuvo aquí un día después de un accidente de incendio y-</p><p>—Te dejó y se fue a vivir con su padre.</p><p>Harry lo miró con asombro.</p><p>— ¿Cómo lo sabes?</p><p>— ¿Crees que el hecho de que Harry Potter rompiera con su novio en nuestro hospital, quedaría entre ustedes dos?</p><p>Harry se quedó en silencio durante un rato y finalmente susurró:</p><p>—Lo siento, Mark... pero todavía lo amo.</p><p>Resultó que esperar un ataque de ira era estúpido. El Sanador sonrió y se sentó justo al lado del moreno.</p><p>—Puedo ver eso. Para ser honesto, ser tu amigo parece ser mucho mejor. No te ofendas pero... no me gusta tocar fondo y... me gusta alguien también —dijo Mark y  la culpa estaba su tono. Extrañamente, Harry se sintió casi extasiado al saber que el hombre no guardaba emociones fuertes para él. Después de un rato, mientras Harry sonreía y le aseguraba que estaba más que bien seguir siendo amigos, Mark habló de nuevo: —. Ustedes deberían volver a estar juntos, especialmente ahora...</p><p>Harry lo miró con curiosidad.</p><p>— ¿Ah?</p><p>Mark parecía sorprendido.</p><p>—No lo sabes…</p><p>—Bueno, no sabía que su padre era tan imbécil, ¿qué padre obligaría a su hijo a casarse, amenazándolo con la seguridad de su madre?</p><p>Esta vez, Mark abrió mucho los ojos.</p><p>— ¿Qué?</p><p>—Pensé que estabas hablando de su mensaje. Esperaba que supieras lo que significaba o algo así, ya que eres su Sanador y todo eso...</p><p>Mark se puso de pie, seguido por Harry y caminaron en dirección a su oficina.</p><p>— ¿Qué mensaje? No escuché nada, Harry. Pensé que se había comportado como un idiota y que tú… —se quedó en silencio por un rato, Harry cerró la puerta tras él y se sentó en una silla frente a la mesa— Harry, eres un Auror, ¿verdad? —dijo, golpeando nerviosamente la mesa con sus dedos.</p><p>—Lo soy —admitió Harry, todavía confundido—. Usaré todo lo que pueda para ayudar a Draco y a su madre.</p><p>Mark asintió y cerró los ojos, no debería hacer esto, el estado médico de sus pacientes no era para decirlo a gente al azar…</p><p>—Harry... ¿cuál fue el mensaje que te dijo?</p><p>El moreno repitió todo:</p><p>—“Ayúdame, Harry. Él tiene a mi madre como rehén. Ayúdanos antes de que sea demasiado tarde, lo quieren muerto.” Es simple, lo están obligando a casarse con Jeremy y lo amenazan usando a su madre como escudo.</p><p>El hombre parecía aún más asustado ahora.</p><p>— ¿Sabes... lo que significa la última parte?</p><p>Harry empezó a sentir una fea presión en su estómago. Como si fuera un bulto que anidaba en su pecho y le hacía sentir más pesado de lo que realmente era.</p><p>—Yo... no he pensado en ello todavía. Tal vez se refiere a eh... no sé, algún tipo de-</p><p>Mark le cortó el paso:</p><p>—Harry... eh, sabes qué departamento es este, espero.</p><p>—“Departamento de Maldiciones y Casos Inusuales", creo, ¿por qué?</p><p>El hombre tragó saliva.</p><p>—Me especializo en maldiciones ligeras y embarazos masculinos. Draco Malfoy es mi paciente... y está de diez semanas.</p><p>Harry tuvo que agradecer que estaba sentado.</p><hr/><p>El agua fría corría por sus mejillas enfriando su cara. Apoyándose en el lavabo, cerró los ojos para percibir el silencio y la paz que había conseguido. Era irónico que el único lugar donde podía tener algo de privacidad fuera el baño.</p><p>Jeremy siguió molestándolo y siguiéndolo durante todo el día de ayer. Durante los últimos dos meses, el tipo visitaba la mansión con regularidad. Su padre le hacía pasear con el bastardo por los jardines o sentarse con él en uno de sus salones de té.</p><p>Una vez, cruzó la línea. Una noche Jeremy puso las manos en sus caderas y luego las deslizó para acariciar sus piernas. Esa vez, Draco fingió que era Harry quien mordisqueaba su costado o le susurraba palabras suaves al oído.</p><p>Pero sólo duró un segundo. El hombre no tuvo oportunidad de seducirlo de nuevo. A pesar de todos los regalos que traía o los toques que robaba, Harry era el único en el que Draco pensaba en sus sueños -normalmente sueños húmedos-, en los que sentía sus manos sobre él, tocando todos los lugares adecuados. Harry era lo que Draco quería tener, <em>amar</em>. Quería que Harry supiera que esperaban un hijo juntos y quería criar al bebé con el moreno.</p><p>Ahora, su mente se dirigía nuevamente a Harry, en el cual sólo podía pensar en privado y odiar cuando estaba junto a Jeremy. Una imagen de él y Harry criando a un niño o dos le hizo sonreír suavemente. La última vez que se sintió así, fue cuando descubrió que le encantaría tener un pequeño hotel.</p><p>Tener una familia era su sueño ahora. El hotel era genial y lo amaba; le encantaba trabajar con Verónica y los otros y le encantaba lo simple que se había vuelto su vida.</p><p>Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.</p><p>Una pequeña botella, esta vez de un feo color marrón, estaba en el lavabo delante de él. Estaba abierta y olía a huevos podridos, lo que hizo que el estómago de Draco se pusiera al revés.</p><p>
  <em>Poción de aborto.</em>
</p><p>Sería fácil. Si se bebía el contenido, Jeremy no reemplazaría a su hijo con su semilla.</p><p>Si se la bebía, no tendría que enfrentarse al eterno miedo de criar a un niño en una familia donde no hay amor, sólo odio.</p><p>Si se la bebía, no tendría que sufrir al ver crecer un hijo que no era el de Harry.</p><p>El borde de la botella tocó su labio inferior; tuvo que cubrirse la nariz o de lo contrario vomitaría casi inmediatamente.</p><p>Una imagen apareció en su cabeza. Harry, con una niña pequeña en sus brazos, acariciando con su nariz un pequeño bulto rosado, sonriendo mientras la niña se reía y le tiraba suavemente del pelo. Una niña con el pelo rojo salvaje y los ojos plateados.</p><p>El líquido se sentía como leche agria, atravesando su lengua con un sabor asqueroso.</p><p>Algo caliente y húmedo corrió por sus pantalones y sintió un suave hormigueo dentro de su estómago.</p><p>En ese momento, se inclinó sobre el inodoro, vaciando su estómago. No tragó, pero sólo pensar en hacerlo era lo suficientemente malo como para enfermarlo.</p><p>— ¿Qué he...? —se susurró a sí mismo. El bebé era suyo y de Harry y él había querido matarlo. Casi acabó con la vida inocente que llevaba dentro.</p><p>Estalló en sollozos fuertes y cayó contra una fría pared de azulejos mientras enredaba sus brazos alrededor de su abdomen.</p><p>—Mi pequeño… Mi bebé —el hipo hizo que su voz titubeara—. Lo siento... Lo siento mucho.</p><p>Escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Jeremy probablemente acababa de entrar, feliz de compartir la cama con Draco.</p><p>—Será mejor que te apures, Harry Potter... —susurró, mirando a su barriga— Tu bebé te necesita.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yo amo a Lucius; en lo que escribo él siempre es el 'cool dad' o alguien super opuesto a éste de aquí. Por eso es que me sabe tan mal leer a un Lucius desquiciado como este, y lo único que quiero es que arda en el infierno.</p><p>¿Quién se apunta a lanzarlo?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Capítulo XIV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Extraño... por todo este tiempo trataste de salvar al pequeño engendro y, ¿ahora quieres matarlo?</p><p>Draco se congeló cuando escuchó la arrogante voz que venía detrás de él. Todavía estaba sentado en el frío suelo, su cara estaba empapada de lágrimas, pero cuando Jeremy entró en el baño se levantó en un instante.</p><p>La ahora vacía botella de poción abortiva estaba cerca de sus pies.</p><p>—Me pregunto qué diría Potter. —el hombre dio un paso más y el saber que no tenía cómo escapar, hizo jadear a Draco.</p><p>Sin embargo, antes de que Jeremy pudiera comentar su reacción de pánico, se tragó su miedo y dijo:</p><p>—No soy como tú, ni como mi padre.</p><p>—Oh, seguro que no lo eres —sonrió con suficiencia Jeremy—. Yo nunca me cogería a ese sucio bastardo mestizo, pero aun así querías hacer daño al bebé, ¿no? Eres tan frío como nosotros, amor, no hay que avergonzarse de admitirlo.</p><p>Draco apretó los dientes.</p><p>—Es mejor que esté muerto que ser convertido en tu hijo, es la única razón por la que quería hacerlo. Sin embargo, no mataré a un niño inocente como lo harían ustedes dos. —con eso, quiso caminar hacia la salida, pero Jeremy lo atrapó y lo tiró hacia atrás para enfrentarlo.</p><p>Su aliento olía a vino fino, pero el siempre presente olor a cigarrillo que tanto llegó a odiar, hizo que Draco frunciera el ceño con asco.</p><p>— ¿Crees que te saldrás con la tuya? En menos de dos semanas beberás esa maldita poción y Potter ya no tendrá nada que ver contigo —Jeremy vio un atisbo de miedo en los ojos de Draco y se inclinó sonriendo para susurrarle al oído: —. ¿Te contó tu Sanador que salía con el padre de tu hijo? Debo decir que ustedes dos son muy parecidos, parece que no son tan irremplazables como pensaban.</p><p>Los ojos del rubio se abrieron y sintió que su pecho se retorcía en un doloroso calambre. ¿Harry realmente había salido con alguien? Si era así, ¿le ayudará o simplemente se olvidará de él?</p><p>—No es... cierto. —fue la única respuesta que pudo dar.</p><p>—Oh Draco, piénsalo. Le has rechazado justo después de que se pasara casi un mes y medio saltando por tu precioso hotel, ayudando a tu culo a salir de las deudas, y todo lo que has hecho es escupirle a la cara que le odias. ¿Todavía crees que no encontró a alguien nuevo con quien follar?</p><p>Le temblaban las rodillas y le ardían los ojos con una nueva ola de lágrimas. De repente fue empujado contra la pared tan fuerte, que perdió la visión por un segundo. Jeremy le sonreía y Draco se dio cuenta de que su bata se había abierto, mostrando su vientre ligeramente sobresaliente.</p><p>Jeremy puso su mano sobre la piel sensible y Draco tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de darle un puñetazo por tocarle así.</p><p>— ¿Sabes? —empezó— Todo lo que hace falta es que me dejes entrar en tu vida de nuevo, sé que no éramos la... pareja perfecta, pero... —movió su mano aún más abajo rozando el dobladillo de la sedosa ropa interior negra de Draco— Me aseguraré de hacerte olvidar todo esto. Podemos criar a nuestros hijos juntos, hacerlos felices. Nuestras líneas permanecerán puras y tu padre será feliz también, como todos los que nos rodean.</p><p>Draco cerró los ojos, la mano estaba ahora acariciando su parte superior. Cuando apareció en su mente una imagen de ellos como familia, quiso gritar. Jeremy nunca cambiaría y su padre tampoco, a menos que buscara ayuda profesional.</p><p>Con Jeremy podían fingir felicidad y jurar a sus hijos que se amaban, pero Draco no quería más mentiras. Ya había mentido bastante en su vida.</p><p>Levantó la vista y puso una titubeante mano en la mejilla de Jeremy.</p><p>— ¿Quieres decir que...?</p><p>El otro hombre formó la más falsa sonrisa que Draco haya visto jamás y se inclinó hacia adelante para rozar su nariz contra la del otro.</p><p>—Serías mi feliz esposo, el más feliz de todos los esposos. Serías rico, puro y respetado...</p><p>— ¿Haciendo feliz a mi padre?</p><p>—Haciendo a tu padre feliz y a cada sangre pura volverse verde de la envidia con sólo verte.</p><p>Draco miró hacia abajo. Jeremy llevaba una simple pero cara bata negra hecha a medida. Abrazaba su amplio pecho y sus brazos, pero estaba abierta al frente, revelando su camiseta blanca de algodón y sus pantalones azul oscuro donde en uno de sus bolsillos guardaba su varita. Le faltaba el cinturón. </p><p><em>Bastardo predecible</em>, se dijo Draco.</p><p>Enfrentando al hombre una vez más, se puso de puntitas casi tocando los labios del otro, su mano bajó y sonrió cuando escuchó un suave jadeo de Jeremy mientras apretaba suavemente su miembro semi-duro, escondido detrás de la fina capa de tela.</p><p>— ¿Puedo?</p><p>Su voz era ronca y sonaba ligeramente lujuriosa. Jeremy no pudo evitar un pequeño movimiento de sus labios cuando el rubio se arrodilló, deshaciendo su cremallera.</p><hr/><p>Harry se apresuró a pasar por el Departamento de Aurores. Una pequeña gota de sudor bajaba por su frente al entrar en la oficina del Jefe Auror. Hace mucho tiempo este lugar fue ocupado por Shackebolt, pero desde que el hombre subió al cargo de Ministro, su lugar lo ocupaba una mujer mucho más joven, Katie Bell.</p><p>Hermione había dicho una vez: "Katie no lastimaría ni a una mosca", pero cuando se trataba de habilidades de organización y de "dar órdenes", ella era la mejor. Como Auror Jefe hacía más trabajo de papeleo que luchando en el campo, pero había pasado por más que unos pocos momentos difíciles durante su carrera.</p><p>Ella estaba rellenando algunos informes cuando Harry irrumpió en su oficina. Un frasco de tinta cayó por su mesa de trabajo y una pequeña maldición se abrió por entre sus dientes. Sonrió, sin embargo, cuando vio quién venía a estas horas de la tarde.</p><p>— ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Draco, Katie!</p><p>—Dios mío Harry, ¿qué...?</p><p>—Draco, Draco Malfoy, me lo encontré en San Mungo y me dijo que Lucius los tenía de rehenes y... su madre-</p><p>—Oye, Katie, esos idiotas de- —Ron irrumpió por la puerta abierta y olvidó lo que iba a decir al ver la expresión de su amigo.</p><p>—Chicos, chicos, uno por uno —Katie intentó no perder la paciencia—. Harry por favor, habla.</p><p>Harry tragó y cerró los ojos.</p><p>— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que había algo raro con los Malfoy?</p><p>—Hm —Katie asintió. Harry había estado, literalmente, obsesionado por la familia durante más de un mes, pero todas sus peticiones de inspeccionar el lugar o interrogar a Draco o Lucius fueron denegadas. Ella siempre tenía que explicarle que no podía empezar una misión sin una buena razón; los oficiales del Ministerio se la comerían viva.</p><p>—Al parecer, Lucius Malfoy está obligando a su esposa a quedarse en casa y la está usando para... para manipular a su hijo.</p><p>Ron frunció el ceño.</p><p>— ¿Viste a Draco?</p><p>Harry asintió con la cabeza y se apoyó en un gabinete, toda la situación arremolinándose en su interior. Estaba asustado y nervioso por haber perdido tanto tiempo.</p><p>—Sí, lo hice. Me pidió que lo ayudara y cuando... justo cuando lo hizo, Jeremy vino y Draco actuó como si me odiara de nuevo.</p><p>Katie se lo pensó bien; la última vez que había visto al rubio fue en su juicio, pero el recuerdo de la forma de ser del chico en Hogwarts, la hizo preocuparse.</p><p>— ¿Cómo sabes que no está... mintiendo?</p><p>—Harry, ¿y si se burló de ti o algo así? Si enviamos a los Aurores allí y Lucius es inocente, perderás tu puesto, sin mencionar que Katie tendría que enfrentarse a Wizengamot.</p><p>Hubo un momento de silencio cuando Harry buscó algo en su bolsillo. Cuando finalmente mostró un pequeño papel, sus manos temblaban y parecía estar impaciente.</p><p>—Toma. —le dio el papel a Katie, provocando que, al leerlo, sus ojos se abrieran de par en par.</p><p>— ¿Él está...?</p><p>—Embarazado —terminó Harry—. Lleva casi tres meses y cuando Mark... bueno, el Sanador Smith, me hizo unas pruebas, me aseguró que el bebé es mío.</p><p>Ron se quedó sin palabras, él también había leído el pergamino y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para tener un soporte.</p><p>—Pe-pero, ¿habían acordado ustedes dos... eh, quedar embarazados?</p><p>—Harry, no es tan fácil embarazar a un hombre, tienes que beber la poción de fertilidad, sin mencionar que tu magia tiene que estar perfectamente estabilizada. Algunas parejas tienen que intentarlo por muchos meses.</p><p>Harry sabía que harían muchas preguntas, él también estaba sorprendido de lo fácil que embarazó a Draco.</p><p>—Draco es un sangre pura, es más fácil para él. Además, en el tiempo en que nosotros… eh... lo hicimos, todo parecía perfecto para que nuestra magia estuviera... normalizada y estable, pues nos sentíamos aliviados después de todos esos problemas con las deudas del hotel y eso. Fue como vivir un sueño...</p><p>— ¿Qué hay de la poción? —Katie le dio una mirada curiosa.</p><p>— ¿Por qué la beberían ustedes dos, sin ni siquiera tener un buen tiempo de relación? —Ron sonaba casi enfermo, pero Harry sabía que era demasiado para él. Su prejuicio sobre Draco podía no ser tan sobresaliente, pero aún estaba ahí... además, ¡su mejor amigo iba a ser un maldito padre!</p><p>Harry asintió con la cabeza a sus dos amigos y comenzó:</p><p>—En primer lugar, ninguno de nosotros sabía que bebimos la poción. Unos meses atrás, o para ser exactos tres meses y dos semanas más o menos, Jeremy fue a hablar con Draco. Quería que volviera a estar con él y afirmó que le ayudaría a salir de sus deudas si se casaban.</p><p>«Draco se negó —el recuerdo trajo una leve sonrisa a su rostro—. Cuando Jeremy se fue, ambos bebimos de una botella de vino que él trajo. Estoy más que seguro de que Jeremy quería obligar a Draco a beber, sólo para dejarlo preñado. Sabía que Draco nunca mataría a un niño, a una vida inocente dentro de él sin importar quién fuera el padre.</p><p>Ambos Aurores escucharon atentamente y sus ojos sólo se abrieron con terror cuando escucharon lo que Jeremy quería hacer.</p><p>—Harry —dijo Katie cuando el hombre terminó su historia y se quedó en silencio—, ¿cómo te sientes con todo el asunto de “voy a ser padre”?</p><p>Harry sólo sonrió con tristeza.</p><p>—Yo... siempre quise una familia —se detuvo a rascarse detrás de la oreja, pensando en cómo decir en voz alta todo lo que sentía—. Antes pensaba que… el hecho de ser, ya sabes, de orientación diferente no me dejaría tenerla. Aun así, si alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a embarazar a un hombre después de dos semanas de relación, lo hubiera enviado a San Mungo de inmediato —él miró ahora directamente a los ojos de Katie—. Pero me enamoré de él y sabiendo que está allí con el bastardo… sabiendo que podrían envenenarlo o herirlo sólo para que aborte…</p><p>Su voz se quebró. Durante dos meses había sentido ira hacia Draco. Sedujo a Mark sólo para tener con quien follar, alguien que se pareciera bastante a Draco.</p><p>Y ahora enterarse de que durante esos dos meses el hombre al que tanto amaba, estaba embarazado de su bebé, le hacía sentirse enfermo de sí mismo, enfadado con Lucius y Jeremy y asustado por Draco.</p><p>Él quería decir más, pero Katie lo tomó del brazo.</p><p>—Harry... Aún no estoy perfectamente segura de que sea verdad y... no quiero poner en riesgo nuestro departamento —se acercó a su escritorio, abriendo un cajón—. Pero —le dio una cálida sonrisa mientras sostenía una carpeta con la etiqueta "Mansión Malfoy"— no soy una persona sin corazón. Si resulta ser una trampa, sin embargo —su voz se volvió seria—, el departamento de Aurores no se hará responsable y te enfrentarás al Wizengamot por tu cuenta, ¿entendido?</p><p>Harry tragó duro. No porque no creyera en las palabras de Draco, sino porque la mirada de Katie le daba escalofríos, pero al mismo tiempo esperanza.</p><p>—Estas son las guardas que custodian la Mansión Malfoy y notas de cómo evitarlas. Deben ser usadas sólo en situaciones necesarias. Guardamos la información de cada mortífago hasta cinco años después de sus audiencias, así que... —le entregó la carpeta a Harry— Úsalos sabiamente para entrar. Si es cierto lo que dices, tendrá algunas guardas extra que romper y sólo tendrás un tiempo limitado hasta que estas se den cuenta de que hay alguien dentro.</p><p>—Para que lo sepas —Ron se acercó a él y se llevó los documentos para leerlos también—, si me despiden, nos apoyarás con el oro los Black.</p><p>Esto hizo que el otro hombre se animara y sonriera.</p><p>—Gracias, amigo.</p><p>Ambos hombres miraron a través de los pabellones de Malfoy durante mucho tiempo después de eso. Sólo tenían una oportunidad para hacerlo y ninguno quería enfrentarse al Wizengamot.</p><p>Hermione llegó no más de cinco minutos después de que le enviaran una carta, diciéndole lo que estaba pasando. Parecía horrorizada. Cierto era sobre todo porque estaban poniendo en peligro no sólo a ellos mismos, sino también a su buen nombre y a sus portadores.</p><p>—Harry, te juro por Merlín, que, si te está jodiendo, castraré a Malfoy y a Jeremy —la voz calmada y firme de la mujer, junto con la maldición, hizo que ambos tragaran saliva y que Ron incluso jadeara cuando ella añadió: —. Y me aseguraré de que ustedes dos tengan el mismo destino. —sonrió.</p><p>— ¿Por qué yo también? —gritó Ron, intentado abrazar a su prometida.</p><p>Harry se rio, pero mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta, se volvió a poner serio.</p><p>—Gracias por ayudarme, chicos.</p><hr/><p>Los fríos muros de piedra que vio hace tantos años eran ahora muy diferentes. Pero aún le recordaban la tortura y la desesperación que tuvieron que soportar cuando los mortífagos capturaron a Harry y sus amigos. Demonios, casi podía sentir su cara encogiéndose en una mueca recordando la monstruosidad de la que Hermione fue víctima.</p><p>Trato de sonreír al recordar que Draco era quien les había salvado esa ocasión, al no entregarles cuando obviamente les había reconocido.</p><p>La mansión parecía casi acogedora, pero el hecho de que Lucius mantuviera a su familia aquí bajo control como animales, era frustrante. Aun así, el pasillo por el que caminaba con Ron mientras Hermione esperaba fuera de la mansión, parecía asombroso. Ricas cortinas colgaban de los soportes de oro. Cuadros pintados de varios colores decoraban las paredes dejándoles sin palabras, ya fuera un paisaje o un retrato. La alfombra estaba hecha de materiales tan suaves, que amortiguaban sus pasos haciéndoles sentir como si estuvieran caminando sobre las nubes. Harry imaginó lo que era crecer allí, estar rodeado de lujo.</p><p>Aunque a Harry le encantaría admirar un poco más el antiguo edificio, tuvo que seguir adelante con Ron, quien estaba bajo la capa invisible a su lado.</p><p>Según Hermione, tenían un máximo de veinte minutos antes de que las guardas detectaran su presencia. Si no aparecían hasta entonces, ella enviaría ayuda. Estuvieron vagando por los grandes pasillos y corredores como este durante casi diez minutos, cuando oyeron un jadeo silencioso.</p><p>Narcissa Malfoy estaba de pie en medio de un gran salón cuando Harry abrió las enormes puertas de madera.</p><p>— ¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate!</p><p>Su voz era temblorosa, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para alarmarlos. Ron quiso lanzar un <em>Silencio</em>, pero Harry le cogió la mano. La capa cayó al suelo y la mujer rubia sólo pudo abrir los ojos con sorpresa.</p><p>— ¿Harry Potter?</p><p>El insoportable silencio posterior le hizo pensar a Harry si había hecho algo bueno revelándose. Era el momento que revelaría si Draco mentía o decía la verdad.</p><p>Y entonces sus tensos hombros cayeron y ella... sonrió.</p><p>— ¿Viniste a ayudarnos?</p><p>—Sí, señora Malfoy. —él le devolvió la sonrisa. Parecía que quería abrazarlo, pero la realidad volvió rápidamente a ella y frunció un poco el ceño.</p><p>—Harry, tienes que ir por Draco. Jeremy fue a su habitación... han estado ahí por mucho tiempo.</p><p>La ira se reflejó en los ojos de Harry, pero rápidamente la sujetó del brazo en un gesto tranquilizador.</p><p>—No se preocupe, señora Malfoy, mis amigos también están ayudando, no vamos a dejar que esta oportunidad se desperdicie.</p><p>De repente escucharon pasos rápidos acercándose a la sala y la mujer rubia comenzó a temblar.</p><p>—Es Lucius, las guardas revelarán a todo el mundo después de unos veinte minutos. Tienes que ser rápido, sube las escaleras —señaló las puertas opuestas, las cuales se abrieron y revelaron una amplia escalera de piedra—. La habitación de Draco es la segunda a la derecha.</p><p>Harry y Ron no perdieron el tiempo y corrieron rápido hacia el piso de arriba.</p><p>Cuando entraron por dichas puertas, se congelaron. Draco temblaba violentamente, susurrándose algo incoherente a sí mismo mientras se mecía de un lado a otro.</p><p>Harry no hizo ningún ruido cuando intentó acercarse al rubio y se dio cuenta de su murmullo.</p><p>—Estúpido... estúpido. Se pondrá furioso. Lo matará. La matará... —su voz estaba llena de miedo, y justo cuando Harry se inclinó para mostrarse, se dio cuenta de que Draco se estaba abrazando la barriga.</p><p>— ¿Draco?</p><p>El hombre casi lo derribó cuando se inclinó. Cuando Draco lo vio, literalmente saltó a su pecho.</p><p>— ¿Draco qué...?</p><p>—Je-Jeremy trató de... seducirme, así que yo... fingí... fingí que... lo quería y robé su varita y... él está en el baño.</p><p>—Draco...</p><p>—Harry, padre se enfadará tanto que me hará beber la... la poción antes... —Draco se puso a llorar y a sollozar, así que Harry le sujetó los hombros con firmeza.</p><p>—Draco, por favor, tienes que calmarte...</p><p>Ron salió del baño.</p><p>—Este cabrón lo ha dejado bien inconsciente, Harry. Buen trabajo, Draco.</p><p>Ron le dio a Draco una sonrisa maliciosa, Harry puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a hablar con el rubio.</p><p>—Draco, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Estamos aquí para ayudarte y tenemos que sacarte de aquí.</p><p>Draco lo miró y por primera vez en esos meses, Harry sintió que su corazón saltaba. Los ojos grises se veían tan desgastados... tan agotados. No podía pensar en lo frustrante que debió haber sido soportar todos esos meses con un hombre que trató de deshacerse de su propio nieto y vendió a su único hijo -sólo por el bien de una línea de sangre pura-, a un bastardo que claramente lo quería para... un propósito representativo y para calentar su cama, nada más.</p><p>Y Harry se sintió como una mierda. Debería haber sabido que algo andaba mal. Toda esa actuación y fingimiento hizo que Harry no viera la realidad. No, lo único que hizo fue entrar en un rincón oscuro, lamiendo sus heridas como un perro mientras encontraba a alguien con quien follar...</p><p>— ¡Harry! —Ron le dio un empujón no tan suave— Debemos ponernos en marcha.</p><p>El moreno hizo un asentimiento y tomó a Draco en sus brazos.</p><p>—Te sacaremos y volveremos a por tu madre.</p><p>— ¿Y si él le hace daño a...?</p><p>Harry se estremeció al oírle tan asustado.</p><p>Quiso decir algo más. Quiso decir que todo estaría bien cuando Draco le clavó las uñas en el hombro con fuerza, mirando con horror hacia la puerta.</p><hr/><p>Lucius cubrió su ira con una amplia sonrisa. Mostrando sus blancos dientes, miró a su hijo quien estaba envuelto en los brazos de Potter, usando una bata de seda que le había comprado para que fuera más atractivo para su legítimo esposo. También vio al imbécil pelirrojo Weasley, parado a la entrada del baño, pero sabía que no haría muchos problemas. Con ese pensamiento, apretó el abrazo en su esposa y le clavó su varita en su delicado cuello.</p><p>— ¿Querías tener una reunión familiar sin tu padre, Draco?</p><p>— ¿Padre? —le gustaba la voz temblorosa de su hijo, aunque no pudiera evitar enojarse por lo desagradecido que resultaba Draco al no comprender que Lucius quería proteger su perfecta línea de sangre familiar.</p><p>Harry soltó a Draco y en su lugar buscó su varita.</p><p>—Es mejor que te quedes bien quieto con tus sucias manos en alto, Potter, junto con tu amigo de allí. —no se rebajó en mirar a ese traidor de la sangre.</p><p>—Los Aurores llegarán pronto, Lucius. —dijo Harry.</p><p>Narcisa gimoteó cuando Lucius la apretó con fuerza.</p><p>—Qué bonito, Potter. Ya que tenemos tan poco tiempo, deberíamos jugar un pequeño juego, ¿no crees, Draco?</p><p>Las palabras de su padre hicieron que Draco se atemorizara aún más. Miró a su madre, su cara pálida, afligida mientras se retorcía en los brazos de su antiguo ser querido. El hombre con el que se casó fue olvidado, como si Voldemort se hubiera llevado su cordura a la tumba.</p><p>Draco tragó saliva y miró a su padre.</p><p>— ¿Qué quieres decir?</p><p>Lucius de repente convocó un pequeño libro, Pociones para sexto año, y un frasco demasiado familiar. El hombre lanzó la poción genética a Draco, quien la tomó con manos temblorosas esperando que su padre no hiciera lo que él creía que haría.</p><p>—Severus dejó un gran tesoro atrás. Hay tantas maldiciones, Draco. Potter puede dar testimonio de eso, ¿no?</p><p>Ron frunció el ceño y le miró con asco.</p><p>—Ya sabes lo que ese <em>tesoro</em> le hizo a tu hijo, Malfoy.</p><p>—Exactamente —él acarició ligeramente la mejilla de la mujer—. Me aseguraré de que Cissa no sólo muera, sino que sufra si mi hijo no hace lo correcto.</p><p>Harry miró a Draco con preocupación.</p><p>— ¿Qué es eso?</p><p>— ¡Nada por lo que debas preocuparte, mestizo! —gritó Lucius, unas cuantas hebras de pelo plateado cayendo en su cara. El gemido de su esposa le hizo cerrar los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente— Pero ya que pareces ser tan curioso... es una poción que cambia la información genética —Lucius miró fijamente a Draco—. Al menos algunos de nosotros permaneceremos puros. También Jeremy se convertirá en un miembro legítimo de nuestra familia.</p><p>—Lucius, por favor —suplicó Narcissa en voz baja—. Es tu hijo.</p><p>La luz roja destelló desde la punta de su propia varita y pasó por encima del cuerpo de la mujer. Un grito petrificante resonó en la habitación. Lucius tuvo que sujetarla por los brazos ya que su hechizo fue casi suficiente para que se liberara.</p><p>El <em>Crucio</em> no duró mucho tiempo. Sólo un segundo, tal vez menos, pero dejó a Narcissa temblando, con lágrimas en sus pálidas mejillas.</p><p>Draco gritó desesperado, pero cuando su padre volvió a apuntarle la varita al cuello, se detuvo.</p><p>— ¡Bébela!</p><p>— ¡Es demasiado pronto! ¡Puede morir, psicópata! —gritó Draco, con la voz quebrada.</p><p>— ¡Vamos a arriesgarnos! ¡Bébela!</p><p>Draco echó un vistazo rápido a Harry. Este tenía los ojos muy abiertos, dándole la apariencia de un niño asustado.</p><p>Escuchó un suave "no" de su madre mientras abría la botella. Justo cuando un pequeño rastro de vapor blanco y espeso empezaba a escapar de la botella, Draco pensó en algo muy loco, pero sorprendentemente muy realizable.</p><p>Cuando su mirada se posó en Narcissa, supo que ella tenía la misma idea, o sea, una locura. Ella era, después de todo, igual de buena en pociones como lo era él, o como solía ser, antes de que empezara el Hotel.</p><p>Tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de sonreír mientras fingía acercar la botella hasta sus labios. Cuando la punta tocó su piel, al mismo tiempo que Narcissa pisoteaba fuertemente un pie de Lucius, Draco lanzó la botella tan rápido como pudo contra el suelo.</p><p>Se hizo pedazos, pero el líquido no se extendió sobre el piso de madera, o tal vez sí, de cualquier manera, ninguno de ellos pudo verlo ya que un humo espeso nublaba sus ojos.</p><p>La poción genética era así. Una vez que sale de la botella, de cara al aire crea una niebla que hace imposible ver a través de ella.</p><p>Sólo tardó unos segundos en despejarse, pero aun así fue suficiente para que Narcissa se liberara del firme agarre del hombre. Cuando Harry y Ron oyeron un chasquido familiar, supieron que Hermione había mandado un grupo de Aurores a ayudarles.</p><p>Harry no llevaba mucho tiempo siendo Auror. A veces cometía errores, cuando se trataba de tomar la decisión correcta sobre en quién confiar, o cómo encontrar al criminal o encontrar el propósito detrás de un delito en particular.</p><p>Pero era bueno cuando se trataba de evaluar situaciones.</p><p>Antes de que Lucius apuntara su varita casi imprecisamente y lanzara una maldición, Harry corrió hacia Draco para protegerlo con su cuerpo.</p><p>Todos se congelaron, nadie respiró, nadie se atrevió a moverse o hablar o jadear o gritar o preguntar.</p><p>Un simple, pero oscuro y mortal hechizo había salido de la boca de Lucius y fue lo último que Harry escuchó antes de que su visión se volviera borrosa por el agudo y penetrante dolor.</p><p>—Sectumsempra.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>El infame maleficio "Sectumsempra" hace aparición de nuevo. Junten las manitas y rueguen porque todo salga bien.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Capítulo XV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Su memoria estaba borrosa; un cuadro de un Harry tirado en el suelo en un charco de sangre, el líquido rojo y espeso extendiéndose alrededor, sin que a Draco le importara un poco cuando este manchó su bata de seda y sus manos.</p><p>La otra cosa que recordaba era el peso del pecho de Harry en sus manos cuando, en pánico, lo arrastró con ayuda de Ron al otro lado de la habitación.</p><p>La varita de Jeremy no estaba tan mal, pero ningún hechizo de curación que él supiera funcionó en el moreno. Murmuró también el hechizo que Severus había utilizado con él, esa lejana vez en sexto año después del incidente en el baño. Pero tampoco funcionó.</p><p>Su propia varita había sido escondida por Lucius, quien en ese momento luchaba con dos Aurores.</p><p>Pero la lucha y la captura de Lucius fueron sólo un destello borroso en su mente.</p><hr/><p>Mientras Ron y Draco ayudaban con la camilla de Harry hacia San Mungo, ambos trataron de ignorar los jadeos y gemidos de dolor que Harry hacía en su estado inconsciente.</p><p>Ese recuerdo no era borroso, para nada. Draco nunca olvidaría cómo vio la luz alejarse de los ojos del moreno mientras este intentaba mantenerse consciente. Nunca olvidaría la mirada suplicante que recibió.</p><p>Sabía lo que hacía el hechizo.</p><p>No era sólo una herida. ¿Conoces la sensación cuando te cortas accidentalmente con un cuchillo? ¿La sensación de ardor que despierta en tu piel mientras se abre paso?</p><p>Bueno, así es como se siente, sólo que el cuchillo sigue cortando en el mismo lugar, irritando la ya profunda herida. Oh, y cuando te cortas no sientes que morir es la mejor manera de terminar la tortura.</p><p>Draco lo sabía.</p><hr/><p>Los sanadores no preguntaron. Inmediatamente se llevaron a Harry, haciendo todo tipo de curaciones, esterilizaciones y hechizos mientras sus ayudantes obligaban a Draco y Ron a apartarse de allí.</p><p>Todos ellos pasaron esos horribles momentos de incertidumbre tratando de distraerse. Ron siguió caminando por el pasillo, Hermione se apoyaba en la pared blanca haciendo algunas preguntas aquí y allá a su marido. Luna estaba abrazando silenciosamente sus rodillas en la silla del hospital.</p><p>Draco miraba de vez en cuando a una mesa cercana donde estaban los periódicos abandonados. Incluso después de tres días, seguían llenos del estado de Harry Potter, la relación "secreta" de Draco Malfoy con el héroe y las noticias de última hora sobre Lucius, quien se estaba sometiendo a juicio.</p><p>Nada nuevo para Draco, pero al menos lo distraía del nerviosismo que sentía. Su madre también visitó el hospital, principalmente por el bien de Draco. Draco dormía allí mismo, en una cama que estaba dispuesta junto a la habitación de Potter. Todo fue gracias a Mark, quien siguió persuadiendo a los sanadores de que el estrés debilitaba a Draco y lo ponía a él y a su descendencia en peligro.</p><p>Lo cual no era una mentira. A pesar de que el bebé estaba perfectamente sano, Draco se sentía exhausto casi todo el tiempo. “Nada que una buena cantidad de sueño y comida nutritiva no pudiera arreglar”, sonreía Mark cuando examinó al rubio el día después del accidente de Harry.</p><p>En su cuarto día, una sanadora entró en su habitación temprano en la mañana. Draco rezó para que no todo fuera un sueño cuando ella le sonrió y afirmó que Harry había despertado y solicitaba su presencia.</p><p>Y después de casi una hora de abrazos, besos y lágrimas, ambos se calmaron, especialmente Draco, quien culpaba a las hormonas por su reacción.</p><p>Potter se veía… horrible. Su rostro estaba pálido, descolorido y sus ojos estaban nublados y somnolientos, pero vivía. Además, su estado se había estabilizado y los sanadores prometieron darle de alta esa semana.</p><p>Cuando dejaron el hospital para siempre, con Harry vendado alrededor del torso y con un bastón para caminar, habían pasado siete días desde su pequeña visita a la mansión. Draco llevaba una bolsa llena de medicinas y pociones para el progreso de la salud del bebé. Además de la bolsa, también sostenía a Harry, ayudándole hasta la entrada de su piso.</p><p>— ¿Quién hubiera pensado que terminarías con las mismas cicatrices que yo? —dijo Draco cuando ambos se sentaron en un sofá desgastado en una pequeña y estrecha sala de estar.</p><p>Harry trató de ignorar el desorden que lo rodeaba y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Draco. Sintió largos dedos corriendo por sus cabellos.</p><p>—Piensa que valen la pena, Draco.</p><p>El rubio puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió.</p><p>—Tú y tu complejo de héroe.</p><p>Harry sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Draco, luego dejó que su mano cayera sobre el pequeño bulto. Podría haber sido una mini barriga cervecera, pero como Harry sabía, su bebé crecía allí cada día más.</p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>Esas palabras repentinas hicieron que la sonrisa de Harry se desvaneciera de su cara. Había una pequeña lágrima casi imperceptible en el rabillo de un ojo plateado. Harry se incorporó lentamente.</p><p>—Draco... no cambiaría nada, aunque pudiera.</p><p>—Todo lo que te he dado son problemas, Harry. —exhaló Draco y evitó la mirada verde penetrante. Esperaba no romperse en un desorden incoherente de lágrimas y sollozos.</p><p>—Y una familia… —Harry se acercó, rodeando con su brazo los delgados hombros.</p><p>—Fue... repentino. Siento que te estoy forzando a venir aquí y... —Draco suspiró y luchó contra el impulso de llorar— ¿Qué pasa con… Mark? —su tono de voz no era enfadado. Había una pizca de miedo en el aire, sí, pero no de ira.</p><p>Harry levantó el mentón del rubio con dos dedos y se enfrentó a los ojos grises.</p><p>—Ya no estamos juntos. El día que me viste en el hospital, acordamos que estábamos mejor como amigos. Siento haber salido con él, no lo sabía- —Draco le cortó el paso con un beso casto.</p><p>Después de unos minutos, susurró en los labios de Harry:</p><p>—No juzgaré que hubieras querido seguir con tu vida cuando yo actué como un verdadero imbécil contigo.</p><p>Harry sonrió en el beso que le siguió y movió sus manos para detenerlas en las caderas del rubio. Ambos sintieron que sus miembros crecientes llenaban sus pantalones mientras continuaba su sesión de besos. Draco envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este último y profundizó el beso moviendo y deslizando su lengua dentro de la boca de Harry. Justo cuando se movió para sentarse en su regazo, Harry se estremeció de dolor.</p><p>— ¡Perdón! —gritó Draco.</p><p>Harry cerró los ojos, pero no soltó a Draco. No ahora que había esperado demasiado tiempo para esto.</p><p>—Maldito torso. Olvídate de las vendas sólo… dame un segundo para… respirar.</p><p>—Sí, ¿para que tenga que arrastrarte a San Mungo al final de la noche con una erección? —se burló Draco y se puso de pie, ignorando la protesta de Harry. Caminó a algún lugar detrás del sofá.</p><p>— ¿Qué...? —preguntó Harry mientras su bastón temporal aterrizaba a su lado.</p><p>—Dormitorio. —la orden vino de la otra habitación y Harry esperaba, diablos, casi rezaba, que su novio no lo dejara en ese estado. Solo en su piso.</p><p>Harry se incorporó demasiado rápido y tuvo que hacer un gesto de dolor. Su piel se había curado adecuadamente, lo cual agradecía, pero el dolor seguiría ahí, los sanadores le advirtieron, los primeros días.</p><p>—Si no vienes aquí en diez segundos, me iré a dormir a la Mansión.</p><p>La simple idea de que Draco se fuera a ese edificio vacío, con Narcisa en la casa de Andrómeda y todos los elfos fuera por unos días, lo llevó inmediatamente a su dormitorio.</p><p>Había ropa por todas partes, un par de tazones de cereales y hamburguesas sin terminar y unas cuantas plumas de su nueva lechuza. Draco sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad.</p><p>—En el hotel tenía a mi aseador para las habitaciones.</p><p>—Mi cama está hecha.</p><p>Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió de todas formas mientras ayudaba a Harry a dar los últimos pasos hacia su cama.</p><p>—Un hechizo de limpieza es más rápido que chasquear los dedos.</p><p>Harry le miró con ojos de cachorro.</p><p>—Soy discapacitado, ¿recuerdas? —señaló sus vendas e intentó no ahogarse con su saliva cuando Draco se quitó la camisa y empezó a retirarse los pantalones.</p><p>— ¿Debería ocuparme de eso? —dijo Draco, señalando en dirección a su bulto en los pantalones.</p><p>La seductora voz fue suficiente para enviar una ola de excitación al pene de Harry. Sus ojos estaban pegados a la pálida figura que tenía delante.</p><p>Mientras Harry levantaba las manos para atraerlo, él movía un único dedo, agitándolo.</p><p>—Eh-eh —dijo con una sonrisa malvada. Presionó dos dedos en el pecho del moreno y lo empujó sobre el colchón— Puede sonar irónico, pero no quiero que “sufras” por mi culpa. —Harry rio y contempló el espectáculo de Draco Malfoy desnudándose.</p><p>Al rubio le llevó toda la eternidad, en opinión de Harry, bajarle todas las capas de ropa. Jugó y se burló de cada parte de las piernas de Harry para luego continuar con su ansioso miembro.</p><p>Lamió suavemente a través de su eje, prestando especial atención a sus bolas mientras chupaba cada una de ellas.</p><p>—Dioses, Draco... —Harry exhaló cuando sintió que una lengua caliente subía por su miembro, parando para besar la cabeza— No-</p><p>—No me digas que quieres que me detenga.</p><p>—No te atrevas... ¡ah!</p><p>Cuando la boca de Draco se cerró firmemente alrededor de su sensible polla, pudo jurar que su visión se puso blanca por unos buenos diez segundos. Las sacudidas que le atravesaban el cuerpo con cada chupada le hacían gemir fuertemente. En algún lugar de su mente recordó que solían usar algo como un encantamiento silenciador, pero no era nada importante</p><p>Diablos, podrían haber estado frente al Wizengamot al completo, en este momento. Y no le importaría menos, si Draco continuaba así.</p><p>Draco de repente sacó su varita del bolsillo y desapareció toda la ropa que quedaba. Ni siquiera detuvo sus ministraciones, lo que hizo que Harry murmurara un rápido "sucio cabrón". Draco sonrió y lo miró fijamente antes de desplazar los dedos más atrás de sus testículos.</p><p>A Harry le costó mucho trabajo no lanzársele encima en el momento en que su pareja procedió a trabajar uno, dos y finalmente tres dedos dentro de su abertura.</p><p>Cuando sintió un dolor y calor conocido en la boca del estómago, Draco se detuvo.</p><p>— ¡Aah...! —Harry gimió ante la sensación de inacabamiento.</p><p>Draco le dio unas cuantas caricias más con la mano y luego le hizo un gesto a Harry para que se acostara en la cama.</p><p>Rápidamente el rubio se puso a horcajadas de Harry y le besó con fervor, provocando que a Harry le diera vueltas la cabeza. La dura y profunda batalla de lenguas y el roce de sus pollas, estaba llevando a Harry a explotar ahí mismo como un adolescente cachondo.</p><p>— ¿Planeas matarme as? —exhaló Harry, rompiendo su beso.</p><p>—Tú eres el que no puede moverse —se burló Draco. Sin embargo, cuando Harry decidió contraatacar pellizcando suavemente cada uno de los pezones del rubio, Draco jadeó con la boca totalmente abierta como si no pudiera conseguir suficiente aire. Mientras Harry inclinaba la cabeza y mordía la piel de alrededor de sus víctimas, su amante literalmente gritaba mientras la lujuria cegaba su visión—. ¡Harry!</p><p>El moreno sólo sonrió y añadió unas cuantas caricias a la polla contraria. Con una chispa maligna en sus ojos, susurró:</p><p>—Parece que encuentro tu punto débil, bebé.</p><p>—J-jódete, Harry... Soy sensible allí.</p><p>Sus pálidas mejillas estaban ahora de un color rosa claro, sus labios se habían hinchado por los besos y sus ojos estaban oscurecidos. A Harry le encantaba esa vista.</p><p>Le sujetó las caderas.</p><p>— ¿Debería encontrar otro lugar en el que seas sensible?</p><p>Cuando la cabeza rubia tembló de anticipación, el moreno frunció el ceño sólo para gruñir hambriento ante la respuesta de Draco:</p><p>— ¿No aprendiste que a los Slytherin les gusta tener ventaja? Sólo acuéstate y disfruta de la cabalgata.</p><hr/><p>Ambos estaban jadeando, cubiertos de sudor, pero completamente saciados y sonrientes. Draco se levantó de encima de Harry, haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando el miembro blando dejó su cuerpo, y se acostó al lado de su novio.</p><p>—Será difícil, ¿verdad?</p><p>Draco abrió un poco los ojos para ver a Harry mirándole, mientras le acariciaba el pelo. El olor estéril del hospital aún persistía en la habitación, pero podía oler un poco de café que Harry había tomado antes ese día con un toque de vainilla.</p><p>Respiró lentamente antes de susurrar:</p><p>—Como si fuera fácil.</p><p>—Quiero dejar mi trabajo. —dijo Harry, después de un momento de silencio.</p><p>—Oh… siempre pensé que querías ser un Auror. —replicó Draco.</p><p>Harry rompió su contacto visual para mirar el techo.</p><p>—Y así era, pero creo que era más que todo porque no me veía haciendo nada más. Mucha gente confiaba en mí para salvar el mundo y yo estaba convencido de que era lo que debía hacer.</p><p>Draco enterró su cara en el amplio pecho.</p><p>—Entonces... ¿qué quieres hacer?</p><p>Una persona normal nunca adivinaría que la pregunta de Draco llevaba un poco de miedo, pero Harry escuchó el leve temblor así que apretó su abrazo sobre Draco</p><p>—Quiero volver al hotel —empujó suavemente su brazo hacia atrás para poder mirar los ojos grises que tanto amaba—. Contigo... —colocó su mano en la barriga del rubio— Con ustedes.</p><p>Draco tuvo que controlarse para no sollozar ante sus palabras. ¡Malditas sean esas hormonas! Después de un momento de silencio, admitió:</p><p>—Nunca he sostenido a un bebé, Harry... ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto?</p><p>—Yo tampoco lo he hecho, pero apuesto a que Molly ya está planeando nuestro entrenamiento. —Harry robó un beso rápido en la frente pálida.</p><p>— ¿Harry?</p><p>— ¿Hm?</p><p>—Tú... —la timidez de su voz hizo que Harry mirara hacia abajo para examinar la cara de Draco— ¿Planeas... casarte?</p><p>—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo —dijo, enterneciéndose ante el ligero temblor en la voz de su amado. Guio un dedo hacia la mejilla de Draco y la trazó con movimientos suaves y relajantes—. No me importa lo que los demás tengan que decir, Draco. Nos casaremos cuando queramos y donde queramos.</p><p>La cara de Draco se iluminó.</p><p>—Gracias. —dijo, después de haber levantado la cabeza para robarle un beso a Harry.</p><p>Una ola de silencio cayó sobre ellos, pero cuando el momento se volvió demasiado serio para soportarlo, Draco añadió:</p><p>—No creo que me haga un gran novio el lucir como una ballena después de la cena.</p><p>Y todo lo que quedaba por hacer era reírse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Nuestras oraciones han sido escuchadas! Ya era hora de que Draco y Harry pudieran disfrutar como lo merecen *-*</p><p>Nos espera el epílogo...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Epílogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nunca fui una persona madrugadora.</p><p>Incluso ahora, después de casi seis años de despertarme temprano como el infierno, sigo levantándome todo enfurruñado y tenso, como si no hubiera tenido toda una noche de descanso. Aun así, cuando por fin soy capaz de abrir mis ojos y contemplar el otro lado de mi cama, me es imposible seguir con mi malhumor.</p><p>No después de vivir con cierto rubio en su hotel en Francia durante casi seis años. Con un hombre al que puedo llamar por todo tipo de nombres (novio, pareja, cariño, bebé...), y el que aún me hace sentir mariposas en el estómago. Tal vez estoy demasiado poseído por él. ¿Quién sabe?</p><p>De todos modos, sí, ¿ya mencioné cómo me odio por construir una alarma imaginaria? Mis amigos dicen que es porque nos acostumbramos a nuestra rutina matutina y que yo formé este reflejo para despertarme exactamente a las 6:30 para ir a atender en el hotel. Demonios, ya ni siquiera necesitamos una alarma debido a mi eficiente despertar.</p><p>Me revuelvo un poco en mi cama para comprobar la hora. 6:29, ¿qué te dije?</p><p>Al volverme, con pereza y ganas de volver a dormir, tanteo el espacio ocupado por mi <em>reina de plata</em> -Dios cómo odia él ese nombre-, y sitúo mi mano sobre su vientre.</p><p>Me despierto por completo cuando su barriga hinchada me da una suave patada y tengo que sonreír. Tal vez debería visitar a un Psicomago, pues no creo que sea tan saludable el estar <em>tan</em> lleno de júbilo por la imagen de un muy embarazado Draco con mi hijo. La piel de su abdomen es más caliente y suave, lo que me hace acercarme más para acariciarlo con embelesamiento.</p><p>Todavía no puedo creer lo difícil que fue concebir este bebé. Hicimos docenas de pociones de fertilidad, tuvimos tanto sexo que llegué a pensar que mi pene se desgarraría, y visitamos a Mark más de lo que nos sentamos en nuestra sala.</p><p>Sin embargo, me sometería a ello otras cien veces, porque valió la pena. Es tan lindo ver a Draco tambalearse mientras camina con su pesado vientre, aunque no fue tan agradable verlo vomitar casi todas las mañanas durante los primeros cuatro meses. Pero siempre estuve ahí para ofrecerle un vaso de agua, feliz de ver que mi pareja volvía a la normalidad una vez más y exigía el desayuno. Ahora era el octavo mes de Draco y tenía problemas para moverse por la casa, especialmente por las escaleras.</p><p>Me pregunto qué nos hizo querer tanto a este bebé.</p><p>Una cosa fueron los consejos médicos. Mark nos advirtió que tener un bebé cuando fuéramos demasiado mayores, podría matar tanto al bebé como al portador. ¿Y la segunda razón?</p><p>Bueno, viendo a nuestros dos hijos gemelos corriendo y aterrorizando a todo el hotel, decidimos que quizás, si teníamos suerte, podríamos tener una niña que los vigilara.</p><p>Y aquí estoy, sintiendo esa sensación de bienestar cuando pienso en mis hijos. Son las cosas más malvadas, más molestas y más ruidosas que he visto nunca, lo que me hace el tipo más afortunado en el mundo por poder tenerlos.</p><p>Draco tuvo momentos difíciles al traerlos al mundo, ya que los embarazos de gemelos son raros y peligrosos en los hombres. Dio a luz en el séptimo mes y ellos eran tan pequeños y vulnerables, que todavía me pregunto cómo crecieron para ser un par de diablillos.</p><p>Paso mi mano acariciando el gran vientre caliente que sostiene a nuestro bebé. La piel se siente relajada contra mis dedos, casi acogedora, diría yo. Por el momento, no hay posibilidad de que Draco despierte, así que no hay nada que temer. Draco puede dormir una eternidad, a no ser que la necesidad de ir al baño lo despierte.</p><p>—Hola, pequeña. —susurro, sin sentirme patético en absoluto hablando con mi hijo no nato, y atribuyéndole un género sin que un Medimago nos lo haya confirmado. No puedo explicar por qué estoy tan seguro de que será una niña, pero creo que se debe a mi instinto de padre. <em>Ella</em> siempre puede sentir cuando estoy cerca y Draco dice que le encanta mi voz.</p><p>—Hoy es un gran día para tus padres. —una sonrisa aparece en mis labios. Hay una pequeña caja verde en el fondo de mi tercer cajón, la cual cubrí con un encantamiento desilusionador.</p><p>Y hoy es el día. No es sólo un festival y una época del año en la que la mayoría de nuestros amigos y familiares se reúnen para celebrarlo. También es un día en el que quiero hacer la pregunta, porque creo que seis años de relación y dos hijos con uno extra en camino requiere un matrimonio oficial.</p><p>Hoy es el día en que Draco y yo veremos los mismos fuegos artificiales que hace años, sólo que esta vez frente a nuestro Hotel. Y justo cuando los coloridos dragones y hadas empiecen a decorar el cielo, me inclinaré sobre mi rodilla y tomaré su mano, para ver sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y...</p><p>— ¿Papá? —llama una suave voz somnolienta desde fuera de la puerta. No necesito mirar para saber que es Scorpius, el gemelo más joven.</p><p>Su voz es seguida por un agudo <em>"ils dorment, Scorp!"</em> y yo suspiro; si sólo hay un chico despierto, normalmente este regresa a su cama o espera a que el otro se despierte.</p><p>Con movimientos lentos y un poco amodorrados, me levanto para abrir la puerta. Inmediatamente, dos pequeños diablillos están dentro mirándome.</p><p>James tiene el pelo negro todo revuelto por un lado como si una bomba hubiera explotado en el lado donde dormía, pero sus ojos plateados están llenos de energía y miran hacia arriba con emoción.</p><p>Scorpius se ve igual, sólo que su pelo es rubio -un poco más oscuro que el de Draco- y es un poco más pequeño, comparado con su hermano. Sus ojos son del mismo color y se ve tan brillantes como los de James.</p><p>—<em>Garçons</em> —empiezo en francés. Después de todos estos años, soy capaz de hablarlo con una fluidez aceptable, gracias al mejor maestro que se pueda tener—. <em>Papa est toujours en train de dormir</em>.</p><p>James tironea de mi camiseta para llamar mi atención.</p><p>— ¡Papá, papá, mira! —el chico sostiene una pequeña bandeja con un café recién hecho y un té. El agradable y espeso olor a café llena mi nariz y me inclino para coger la bandeja.</p><p>— ¡Verónica nos dio tus favoritos! —dice Scorpius, sosteniendo otra bandeja con cuatro croissants.</p><p>—Oh, se ve delicioso, chicos —les sonrío—. Despertemos a papá y comámoslo enseguida, ¿trato hecho?</p><p>Ambos chicos asienten con la cabeza y yo observo cómo se acercan a la cama para mover suavemente a Draco.</p><p>—Papá, despierta… —susurra James, y yo tengo que asombrarme nuevamente por su tono tranquilo y bajo. A ellos les encanta despertarnos con un fuerte golpeteo y gritos, obligándonos a colocar un <em>Silencio</em> en el piso de arriba, o de lo contrario los huéspedes no sobrevivirían ni una sola mañana. Últimamente, sin embargo, ellos pueden ver lo cansado que está Draco todo el tiempo y me alegra que entiendan que necesita descansar.</p><p>Pero ni siquiera Draco puede dormir todo el día.</p><p>Se retuerce murmurando algo en francés.</p><p>—Vamos papá, ya son las seis y media. —responde James, normalmente hablan en inglés cuando estoy cerca.</p><p>Draco se mete aún más bajo las mantas ocultando su cabeza. James se acerca más a él para sujetar la manta.</p><p>Y ya sé lo que va a hacer Draco. De repente, saca un brazo gruñendo fuertemente mientras agarra a su hijo mayor y pretende comérselo mientras lo mete bajo las mantas.</p><p>Los chicos se ríen a carcajadas y Scorpius también salta bajo las mantas, pretendiendo salvar a su hermano.</p><p>— ¡No! —grita James con alborozo.</p><p>— ¡¿Quién vino a despertarme?! —Draco gruñe, simulando a un dragón. Apuesto a que si alguien le hubiera dicho en su sexto año que en un futuro jugaría al dragón y a los caballeros con sus hijos, se hubiera reído hasta hartarse. Pero aquí está. Draco Malfoy rugiendo con un dragón.</p><p>Los niños chillan mientras luchan con Draco, por supuesto con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Justo cuando ambos sacan sus cabezas de debajo de las mantas, yo abrazo el gran bulto que forma mi familia y en voz baja, también gruño:</p><p>— ¡¿Quién se atreve a desordenar mi cama?!</p><p>Un sonido agudo se escucha en los niños y Scorpius suplica:</p><p>— ¡Pagaremos con croissants!</p><p>Draco se detiene de repente al escuchar la palabra y sale de su escondite.</p><p>— ¿En serio?</p><p>Yo sonrío y le beso sonoramente una mejilla y lo abrazo.</p><p>—Trajeron café y té también, cariño.</p><p>James se incorpora con rapidez y le muestra el desayuno a Draco.</p><p>—Oh —canturrea Draco, para luego sonreírme maliciosamente—. ¿Por qué no trajeron también tu porción?</p><p>Le devuelvo la sonrisa y le golpeo suavemente en el brazo.</p><p>—Yo podría comerme esta porción, ¿sabes? Sé que tienes ganas de otras cosas que no sean croissants.</p><p>Intercambiamos un beso rápido en los labios que es seguido por un doble y prolongado <em>"ew"</em> de nuestros hijos.</p><p>Sin más dilación, desayunamos de forma un poco apresurada ya que son casi las siete y ninguno de los dos, incluyendo los gemelos, está vestido adecuadamente. Cuando finalmente bajamos a preparar el desayuno para los huéspedes, la gente empieza a reunirse en la sala común. Draco tiene un hechizo que esconde su vientre abultado de los muggles, pero, aun así, es difícil para él moverse, así que todo el trabajo depende de mí, de Verónica y de algunas personas nuevas que contratamos después de que nuestro negocio empezara a despegar.</p><p>Veo a Mark y a Dean bajando del taxi y viniendo a saludar directamente a mi novio. Es extraño pensar que mientras que hace seis años yo pensaba en Draco cuando estaba con Mark, él pensaba en Dean. Y sí, ellos ya están comprometidos y yo no puedo evitar preguntarme nuevamente por qué ellos ya dieron este paso y yo no me he atrevido hasta el momento a hacerlo con Draco. No lo sé, ¿quizá porque tengo miedo de que Draco diga que no? Carajo, y pensar que hoy...</p><p>— ¡Rose está aquí, papá! —grita Scorpius desde la entrada principal mientras sostiene la mano de una niña de tres años, quien es observada por sus padres; Hermione ya está en su tercer mes de un nuevo embarazo.</p><p>Ni siquiera puedo saludarles como es debido pues Molly y Arthur hacen su entrada también, seguidos de Luna y Neville. Me sorprendo por la presencia inesperada de Ginny, con su reciente marido, un famoso jugador checo de Quidditch. El hotel parece estar de repente demasiado lleno, pero Draco -Merlín, tengo que reprenderlo después-, los lleva a todos a sus habitaciones sin descansar un momento.</p><p>—Papá, ¿Rose dormirá en nuestra habitación? —James está una vez más casi colgado de mi brazo. Reconozco que se puso más pesado.</p><p>—Sí, Jamie. Victoria y Tobby también dormirán allí, como el año pasado.</p><p>James se estremece de emoción y sale corriendo, probablemente para esperar a que venga más gente. Mientras otras personas bajan a desayunar, Verónica y yo pronto nos vemos demasiado ocupados, corriendo por ahí dando café, panecillos, salchichas y otras cosas.</p><p>Cuando finalmente logro ver algo de alivio después de todas las ocupaciones matutinas, es casi la hora del almuerzo.</p><p>Todo el mundo ya está acomodado en los sofás; Draco habla con Mark y Dean, los chicos juegan afuera con Rose, mientras Tobby y Victoria vuelan en nuestras escobas y yo no me siento como lo haría normalmente, en su lugar, guiño un ojo a Ron y Hermione.</p><p>— ¿Qué pasa, Harry? —pregunta Ron cuando nos sentamos en la cocina, alrededor de una pequeña mesa redonda.</p><p>—Me... me gustaría que me ayudaran con algo.</p><p>Hermione entrecierra los ojos.</p><p>—Debe ser algo muy importante, ¿no? Ya que nos aislamos y nos sentamos aquí.</p><p>—Yo... —titubeo— quiero... ya saben…</p><p>—Te tomó un tiempo infernal, Harry —Hermione ríe—. Pensé que saltarías sobre él justo después de que nacieran los gemelos.</p><p>Mis dos amigos sonríen, Ron incluso me da una palmadita en el brazo.</p><p>—Te tomaste tu tiempo, ¿sabes? —dice. Yo suspiro; los odio a veces— Todas las reconstrucciones y reparaciones que hicimos en el Hotel, además de todo sobre ese asunto con el loco de Malfoy y que-</p><p>Hermione se acerca de repente para darme un abrazo rápido.</p><p>—Ya sabemos cómo es él, Harry. Estoy segura de que será feliz.</p><p>—Vamos, amigo, ¡estará en las nubes! Lo escuché balbucear varias veces sobre eso con Luna y Mione. Quién sabe, tal vez ya tiene varias opciones de pastel para la boda. Deberías esmerarte con esa propuesta.</p><p>—Oh Ron por favor, como si pudieras hablar —Hermione sonríe al tiempo que Ron se sonroja—. ¿Recuerdas que tuviste que improvisar una reserva en un restaurante muggle porque olvidaste reservar en el Londres Mágico?</p><p>Ron parece desentenderse del tema como si no hubiera escuchado nada.</p><p>—Eh, ¿de qué se trata la ayuda, compañero?</p><p>—Yo... —vaya, probablemente me maten por esto— Quiero que lleven a los gemelos al festival.</p><p>Ninguno habla.</p><p>—Oh vamos, serán buenos.</p><p>—El año pasado dijiste lo mismo. El gato de Hermione no puede decir lo mismo.</p><p>—Pero-</p><p>—Hicieron que su pelaje cambiara a un color rosa neón y la mitad del pueblo casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando corría por ahí.</p><p>—Ron tiene razón en eso y el año antes de ese, ¿recuerdas cómo-?</p><p>—Vale, vale, pero... esto es diferente. Necesitamos estar solos para esto.</p><p>Casi me siento aliviado cuando Ron se rinde y sonríe.</p><p>—Sabes que amamos a esas bestias.</p><p>—Pero el año que viene —agrega mi amiga— cuidarás de Rose y de él —ella señala su vientre—, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>—Trato hecho. —sonrío.</p><hr/><p>—Eh... perdón, ¿qué has dicho? —tengo que mirar hacia arriba y pellizcarme silenciosamente.</p><p><em>¡Santos y malditos cojones de Merlín!</em> Estoy tan nervioso que ya se me cayeron como tres cafés y estropeé el pastel que Molly recién había horneado.</p><p>Mis manos están sudando y siento que voy a hiperventilar en cualquier momento. No me extraña que no escuche lo que dice Verónica.</p><p>— ¡Harry! ¿Pasa algo malo? —ella está tratando de bloquear mi vista para que me concentre sólo en ella. Lástima que Draco se haya dado la vuelta y yo esté temblando otra vez.</p><p>— ¿Qué? ¡No! No, estoy… eh, estoy bien. —respondo y veo cómo ella lanza sus brazos al aire, poniendo los ojos en blanco.</p><p>—Bien mi trasero, Harry, ¿qué demonios? —se queja— ¿Qué te pregunté hace un momento?</p><p>Está bien, está bien… Ella es después de todo la madrina de nuestro hijo, así que tengo que prestarle cierta atención.</p><p>—Sí... preguntaste que si estoy bien.</p><p>— ¿Y antes de eso?</p><p>¿Antes de eso?</p><p>—<em>Ugh</em> —ella bufa ante mi falta de respuesta— La red flú se ha descompuesto; creo que es por la lluvia otra vez. Mañana vendrá un mago para arreglarla, ¿vale?</p><p>Asiento sin pensar, pero reconociendo vagamente lo que ella me dice.</p><p>—Gracias, Verónica.</p><p>—De nada —hace una pausa—. ¿Qué pasa? Pareciera que estuvieras viendo un fantasma a cada momento.</p><p>—No, no hay ningún fantasma. El último, el de hace dos días, se ha- —ella me mira como si tuviera que recordarme que no se refiere a un fantasma de verdad—. Sí, lo siento. Es sólo que... —compruebo si hay signos de pelo rubio y exhalo lentamente antes de susurrarle al oído— Yo quiero proponerle matrimonio... hoy.</p><p>Ella se aparta rápidamente con un brinco entusiasta, antes de golpear un estante con su cabeza. Antes de que le pueda preguntar si se encuentra bien, ella dice:</p><p>— ¿Quieres decir... el anillo y todo eso? —su voz tiembla por la emoción.</p><p>Intento calmarla, llevando mi dedo a mis labios.</p><p>—Sí. El anillo y todo eso.</p><p>— <em>Mon Dieu!</em></p><p>El resto de la noche, mientras preparamos la cena para nuestros visitantes, paso la mitad del tiempo haciendo hasta lo imposible para que se calle.</p><hr/><p>—No puedo creer que les hayas hecho cuidar de los gemelos. Hoy rompieron dos juegos de té y un jarrón... Agradece a Merlín por el <em>Reparo</em>.</p><p>Casi me caigo de espaldas y aterrizo en mi trasero. ¿Cómo diablos llegó aquí de repente?</p><p>— ¿D-Draco?</p><p>—Oh, cálmate Potter, pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma.</p><p>—Ja... —me río nerviosamente— Es tan raro oírte decir un dicho muggle. —digo, intentado evadir su atención de mi actual situación. Momentos antes había estado sentado en la cama, repasando en voz baja cómo me declararía a Draco.</p><p>Debo agradecer a Merlín por haber guardado la caja con anticipación.</p><p>—No he visto a ningún fantasma —digo, después de embeberme su imagen a la luz de la luna—, pero justo ahora tú pareces uno —no puedo evitar burlarme un poco—. Estás todo pálido.</p><p>Él se sienta a mi lado. Le ayudo cuando oigo un pequeño gemido de su parte.</p><p>— ¿Estás bien?</p><p>—Hoy la bebé está pateando como si su vida dependiera de ello. —él sonríe suavemente y yo lo imito, sintiendo ese agradable calor en mi pecho. Amo a este hombre; lo amo cuando está feliz, cuando toma a nuestros hijos de la mano, o cuando se ríe. Es precioso incluso si está enfadado o frustrado</p><p>—Te amo. —la frase lo toma por sorpresa, pero no me cuestiona. En cambio, se inclina hacia mi lado, gimiendo de dolor de nuevo. Dios, espero que esté bien.</p><p>—Hicimos un buen trabajo, Harry. —dice, al ver mi preocupación y <em>oh</em>, aún ahora el escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, es suficiente para hacerme sentir cálido y suave por dentro. Una vez más.</p><p>Miro los terrenos de los viñedos y el hotel que construimos de nuevo. Miro a las dos personitas que caminan en la distancia. Lo miro a él y al abdomen que sostiene a mi pequeña niña.</p><p>Sonrío</p><p>—Lo hicimos.</p><p>Después de una cómoda pausa, él vuelve a hablar:</p><p>— ¿Creíste alguna vez que terminaríamos así?</p><p>Sonrío.</p><p>—Para ser honesto, Draco, luché siete años contra un maniático, así que ni siquiera esperaba sobrevivir —un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral—. Nunca esperé tener tanta suerte.</p><p>Mientras susurro las últimas palabras, él me mira y antes de que me dé cuenta, reclama mis labios. Nos besamos, suave y lentamente, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del universo.</p><p>Busco en mi bolsillo rápidamente, tomando la pequeña caja en mi mano. ¿Por qué esperar a unos estúpidos fuegos artificiales?</p><p>Seguimos besándonos, sólo que ahora parece un poco tenso, me pregunto si es por la excitación o por otra cosa.</p><p>Abro la tapa con un suave clic.</p><p>La llevo a mi regazo para que cuando paremos el beso, él vea el anillo plateado sobre el cojín verde.</p><p>Cuando él se retira de improviso, pienso que ya vio el anillo. Pero Draco está mirando hacia adelante con los ojos bien abiertos.</p><p>Y luego grita de dolor.</p><p>— ¡Ahh!</p><p>— ¿Draco?</p><p>Él se abraza a su barriga y se enrosca en lo que parece un calambre, pero sé que no es el caso.</p><p>Contracciones.</p><p>— ¡¿Draco?! —grito. Él respira pesadamente mientras su cara se convierte en una mueca de horror y dolor.</p><p>—Mi… yo… fuente…</p><p>Me paralizo al ver un líquido rosado manchar el blanco pantalón de chándal de mi pareja. Draco está diciendo algo, o más bien gritando, pero sólo oigo en este instante un zumbido en la parte de atrás de mi cráneo... como cuando te pegan un golpe.</p><p>— ¡Potter! —grita.</p><p>—Qué... pero... estás de ocho meses y... —Oh Dios mío, ¿qué me está pasando?  Nunca había entrado tanto en pánico.</p><p>Bueno, la última vez fue cuando los gemelos estaban a punto de nacer, en San Mungo. Con docenas de sanadores alrededor, diciéndome qué hacer cuando...</p><p>Entonces me encuentro repitiendo:</p><p>—La red flú se ha descompuesto. Todo el mundo está en la ciudad para... para el festival… Draco, ¡¿qué hacemos?! ¡La red flú está dañada!</p><p>Finalmente, cuando él sacude mis brazos con fuerza junto con un gemido agudo seguido de un fuerte "¡joder!", es que vuelvo a mis cabales.</p><p>—Patronus, Potter… Harry, por favor… ¡ah!</p><p>Pestañeo y asiento con energía mientras alcanzo mi varita y la muevo rápidamente en el aire. La luz toma forma de un gran ciervo y digo en voz alta: “Mark... Draco está de parto, ha roto fuente, ¡te necesitamos aquí!”</p><p>Finalmente, cuando siento que puedo concentrarme, miro a Draco, encogido a mi lado. Lo tomo cuidadosamente en mis brazos mientras él susurra con una voz llena de dolor: "Harry, estoy asustado." "Harry es demasiado pronto…" "Harry... ayúdame."</p><p>Quiero llorar.</p><p>Me duele oírlo tan asustado y tembloroso. No puedo imaginar el dolor que está pasando. Pero a pesar de todo, sigo susurrando palabras como "Está bien" "Lo estás haciendo bien, amor."</p><p>Lo acomodo suavemente en la cama, contando mentalmente la pausa entre las contracciones mientras le tomo la mano y respiro lentamente para que me imite.</p><p>Quiero lanzar otros cien Patronus porque a Mark le está tomando una eternidad el llegar a la habitación. Cuando finalmente lo veo entrar, casi grito de alivio.</p><hr/><p>Pensé que sostener a un hijo mío por tercera vez no sería tan impresionante y asombroso.</p><p>Me equivoqué.</p><p>Cuatro horas más tarde, después de mi intento de propuesta matrimonial, tengo a mi hija en mis brazos. Pesa dos kilos y veintitrés gramos. Mide unos cincuenta y cinco centímetros y está toda arrugada.</p><p>Recuerdo cada pequeño detalle de los últimos veinte minutos. Recuerdo a Draco alcanzando su pequeño y frágil cuerpo, su cara llorosa y sus ojos oscurecidos y cansados. La bebé. Su cuerpo cubierto de sangre y su boca dejando salir un sonoro llanto mientras era lavada por una Sanadora. Recuerdo el sabor de mis propias lágrimas en mi boca mientras la llevaba a su otro padre. Recuerdo las palabras que le dije en un susurro tembloroso a mi pareja, quien parecía más pequeño y un poco enfermizo sin su gran vientre.</p><p>—Ella es… hermosa. —él la acuna suavemente en sus brazos y yo paso mi mano por su frente sudada para apartar su fino pelo.</p><p>—Lo es —digo en voz baja—. Lily...</p><p>—Lily Narcissa... —él me mira expectante. Yo lo miro con confusión, apretando mi mano alrededor de sus hombros.</p><p>—Potter Malfoy. —afirmo. Él asiente con la cabeza y sonríe.</p><p>Hay una pausa de silencio entre nosotros y siento que mi corazón se acelera. Draco apoya su cabeza contra mí y casi no lo oigo cuando dice:</p><p>—Es un <em>Acepto</em>, Potter... Vi el anillo.</p><p>Es como si se le prendiera fuego a un papel como un fuego. Éste estalla en llamas calientes y se extiende por mi cuerpo como una ola de calor.</p><p>—Tú... ¿de verdad? —dudo que haya habido alguna vez tal excitación en mi voz.</p><p>— ¿Crees que diría que <em>no</em> después de haber tenido dos... tres hijos? —sonríe otra vez, para luego darme un enorme beso en una mejilla.</p><p>De repente oigo a la gente a nuestro alrededor felicitándome y dándome palmaditas. Veo a mis hijos mirando a su hermana pequeña quien se ha calmado de su sesión de gritos.</p><p>Todo lo que hago es sonreír como un idiota.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>11 años después, Lucius POV… </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>La estación de tren está abarrotada como el día que fui a Hogwarts por primera vez. Hay niños gritándose unos a otros, padres dando los últimos abrazos y besos a sus hijos. Las lechuzas y todo tipo de animales en jaulas se mueven y se suman a la algarabía que resuena en la estación.</p><p>Ignoro todo porque mis ojos se posan en una niña pelirroja con dos chicos a cada lado. Uno es rubio y el otro tiene el pelo negro. No se parecen a su hermana de ojos verdes brillantes de la que me enamoré.</p><p>Por supuesto que siento lo mismo por los gemelos.</p><p>— ¡Oh, vamos Scorpius, nosotros ganamos la copa de Quidditch el año pasado!</p><p>—Eso no significa que Gryffindor sea mejor que Ravenclaw. También tuvimos el mejor puntaje el año pasado, ¿recuerdas? Y tuvimos los mejores resultados en las pruebas.</p><p>La niña se ríe mientras se enfrenta a cada hermano y hace que su padre, que casualmente es Harry Potter, tropiece un poco mientras le sostiene de la mano.</p><p>—Iré a Slytherin y yo —se señala orgullosamente a sí misma— seré mejor que ustedes dos juntos.</p><p>— ¡Ya quisieras! —gritan los dos chicos.</p><p>— ¡Niños, si no suben al tren en cinco minutos serán los primeros en lidiar con mi ira! —este era Draco. Tiene una elegante túnica negra y se deja abrazar por su marido, que, de nuevo, resulta que es Harry Potter.</p><p>— ¿O quieren ayudarnos a repintar todo el hotel? —los amenaza Potter y los tres cierran la boca... bueno, no por mucho tiempo, pero no me importa particularmente.</p><p>Observo el cómo abrazan a sus padres, cada uno poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando reciben un beso y justo antes de que agarren sus baúles, la pequeña Lily se vuelve hacia mí. Me hace señas para que me incline y me susurra:</p><p>—No te preocupes abuelo, voy a estar en Slytherin más rápido de lo que dices Snitch.</p><p>Me río suavemente y le despeino el indomable cabello rojo.</p><p>— ¿Sabes qué? Apuesto a que cualquier casa a la que llegues será excelente con una joven tan inteligente como tú. —le hago cosquillas en su abdomen y ella se convierte de nuevo en una pequeña máquina de risa y camina junto con mis nietos gemelos hasta el tren.</p><p>Les digo adiós y podría quedarme ahí durante horas, pero mi mujer me tira suavemente de la manga y empujo su silla de ruedas en dirección a la salida.</p><p>Cuando miro hacia arriba, hay otro par de orbes verdes mirándome, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tengo que luchar contra las lágrimas. Todo lo que puedo hacer ante el hombre, cuyos ojos heredó mi nieta, es modular un silencioso "Gracias".</p><p>Él me sonríe, envolviendo suavemente su brazo alrededor de Draco. Recuerdo cuando me dijo que a Draco le tomaría tiempo el olvidar todo lo que hice, pero no puedo dejar de aferrarme a la esperanza y el perdón que escuché en su voz.</p><p>Ambos desaparecen para volver a su hotel y yo le sonrío a mi esposa, quien me ayudó a darme cuenta de lo tonto que fui al buscar la felicidad en el dinero y en las líneas de sangre.</p><p>Inspiro y miro por última vez al tren que apenas se ve ahora.</p><p>Renunciar a mi orgullo y arrogancia fue mi mejor decisión hasta ahora.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Hola a todo/as! Llegamos por fin al final de esta historia y qué mejor que con un epílogo como este.<br/>¡Gracias por leer, dejar kudos y comentarios! Nos vemos pronto en una nueva historia, que estoy que no me para nadie jajaj</p><p>Vayan al original y dejen todo su amor.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Espero que les guste esta nueva historia!</p>
<p>Thank you, susane! I hope you like this translation</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>